An Encyclopedia of Sweets
by elementaryprincess
Summary: Byleth/Lysithea. Follows their journey through the twists and turns of a Fodlan racked by civil war and internal unrest. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Mystery Cake

**Chapter 1: Mystery Cake**

**Ingredients: 2 cups flour, 1 tsp baking soda, 1 tsp cinnamon, 1/2 tsp ground nutmeg, 1/2 tsp ground cloves, 1/2 tsp salt, 1 cup sugar, 1 can condensed tomato soup, 1 cup nuts (personal preference), 1 cup raisins**

**Recipe: **

**Preheat to 350C, and mix together flour, baking soda, cinnamon, nutmeg, cloves and salt. **

**Beat butter and sugar, then alternate beating in flour (3x) and tomato soup (2x). Add nuts and raisins. Spread the batter (should be lumpy) into baking pan and bake 45 minutes, then remove to cool. Cake can be sprinkled with powdered sugar or frosting (as below).**

**Optional frosting: combine cream cheese, 6 tbsp butter, 2 tsp vanilla and 3 cups sugar and mix well (until smooth). Cover finished cake with frosting. **

* * *

"Ugh," Lysithea slammed her hands over her ears. The typical racket of the Golden Deer classroom had become something she had grown accustomed to as a student at the Monastery, but today was...even worse. Her eyes sought out Marianne; wherever the poor girl stood was most likely to be the least aurally irritating spot in the classroom.

Relatively, of course.

She found Marianne standing in a corner, staring intently at a wall, and hurriedly grabbed her book bag to move there.

"Marianne! There you are," she said cheerfully.

"L-Lysithea? What's the commotion?" The blue-haired girl clutched her hands to her chest nervously. "It's something I did, isn't it? I made something happen and that's why everyone's so loud today..."

"Huh? Marianne, what are you talking about? They're just noisy because they're gossiping about that new professor; apparently he's subbing for our magic class today."

"O-oh..b-but-" Marianne was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and the aforementioned professor striding in.

"Good morning, students. As I'm sure you've heard, I'm subbing for your magic class today. Please take a seat and quiet down so we can get started."

Lysithea scooted to make space for Marianne to sit. There was something..._off...a_bout the professor; the way he talked. She had heard from the Black Eagle students that the professor was stoic, but this...this was beyond stoicism. Lysithea wondered if he was alexithymic; his voice showed no emotion and his face was blank. He didn't even move an inch, standing there like a talking statue.

Byleth proceeded to call out their names, handing out their tests carefully folded downwards so as to not reveal their scores. Lysithea was quite sure she'd scored full marks; she'd finished in less than half the allotted time without breaking a sweat. A quick glance at her test confirmed her suspicions.

"Now, since the average on this exam was...well below what Professor Hanneman expected, today's class will be a review session. The core tenets of magic are of supreme importance for all of you to learn, regardless of whether or not you actually use magic in battle."

Lysithea let out a small groan, causing Marianne to release an "eep" of surprise next to her.

_Great, another class spent reviewing things I already know. _

She reached into her bag and fished out the book she'd borrowed from the library, _Intermediate Dark Magic for the Experienced Mage_, and tuned out the discussion.

An hour later, the bell rang, dismissing the class for break. Lysithea carefully inserted her bookmark before tossing the book into her bag and standing up to leave.

"Lysithea. A moment?" Byleth was staring at her.

"Um...ok." Lysithea sighed and walked to the professor. "Yes, Professor?"

"I noticed you weren't paying attention through the whole review."

"Yes, professor, I wasn't paying attention because I already knew all the concepts. I understand that you have to teach every student and not just me, so I studied on my own so that I wouldn't be a bother."

"I know. I saw your score when I was reviewing the exams before class. Now, since you have a gift-"

"It is _not_ a gift, I study my butt off, Professor!" Lysithea stomped the ground in protest. "It's not like I just waltz in and ace the tests, you know."

Byleth held up a hand to stop her.

"If you had let me finish, you would have heard me say that you have the gift of work ethic. I have seen you practicing your spells and studying in the library at the crack of dawn. That dedication is why you are so far ahead of your peers, _not _some false notion of talent."

Lysithea crossed her arms.

"And?"

"And nothing. I just wanted to tell you to keep up the good work."

"Oh. Um, t-thank you, Professor." She nodded and turned to leave the classroom, surprised by the wide smile and warm feeling throughout her body. It was so rare for her to receive a real, honest compliment from a professor or even a peer without a backhanded comment regarding either her age or her talent. In fact, she wasn't quite sure it had ever happened.

_So this is what Edelgard meant when she said that the new professor had a knack for knowing just what she needed; a compliment, sharp criticism, or gentle reassurance, sometimes before she herself even knew. _

Lysithea really hoped that she would get a chance to learn more from him. But she had never seen him fight with anything other than his sword. It wasn't enough that he was a good professor, if he didn't have the requisite knowledge base, he would have little to offer her in the way of actual teaching.

_Hm..how can I figure out just how much he knows about magic?_

* * *

The candlelight flickered, beginning to dim ever so slightly. Lysithea covered her mouth as she felt a yawn overcome her. The rest of the students had long since filed out, either to sleep or to return to their own quarters and relax for the night. Lysithea sighed. Try as she might, fatigue was beginning to win the battle.

"Alright, time to head back to the dorms." She packed her books carefully and drew her cloak around her shoulders. Nighttime at the Monastery was always chilly, even during the summer months. Lysithea guessed it had to do with the Monastery's location, between the junction of the mountain ranges separating the Kingdom of Faerghus, the Leicester Alliance, and the Adrestian Empire.

She pushed open the classroom door into the night, smiling as she took in the nighttime scenery. The Monastery itself was built in the style of Gothic architecture, giant stone structures topped with tall, sharp spires reaching high into the sky. Pillars arched smoothly from the floors to the structures they supported, forming elegant covered walkways that led from one building to another. Ornate stained-glass windows adorned the cathedral, and the soft white moonglow gave the panes an almost pastel hue, in contrast to the sharp, vivid reflections Lysithea was used to during the daytime. Between the cement paths, well-kept lawns, flowers and other numerous shrubbery added yet more hues for the eyes to behold.

A scratching sound behind her snapped her out of her reverie, and she quickened her pace from a leisurely stroll to a brisk walk.

_Then again, the Monastery is really pretty during the daytime, too, when there aren't ghosts possibly around_.

When she reached her dorm, she quickly pushed the door open, letting herself in and locking the door behind her. She dropped her bookbag on the floor and slumped onto her bed opposite the doorway.

The dorm itself was a simple, four-walled room built with stone gray brick, which seemed to enhance the gray moonlight as it poured in through the window. Her four-poster bed, neatly made and with sheets bearing the House Ordelia symbol, nestled against the wall opposite the door. To the right of the doorway, underneath the lone window in the room, sat a wooden desk and chair. Piles of notes and library books were stacked neatly on top of or next to each other, with slips of paper identifying the categories that each fell into.

_I really hope Leonie is doing a trash run soon; that old note pile isn't getting any smaller…_

To the left of the doorway stood her bookshelf, crammed full of books that she had either brought from home or borrowed from the library. She checked her bottom shelf for her most important one: _An Encyclopedia of Sweets. _She happily took it out and flipped to her marker. It had been a tradition for her and her parents to read about a treat at the end of each week, and spend the following week trying to perfect it. Though she had few opportunities to bake at the Monastery, she maintained the weekly tradition of reading an entry from the _Encyclopedia._ The armored bear stuffy that her father had bought her, and the princess doll her mother had sewn for her, would make do as company. She reached into her bag for the two…

And only found one. She furiously searched her room, but to no avail. One of the two memorabilia was missing.

_Gods...did I leave the bear stuffy somewhere? _She snapped her fingers. _She'd taken it out at the dining hall and left it there most likely..._

She rolled her eyes in annoyance; she was going to have to make the trek to the dining hall and back again. She pulled her cloak back on stepped back through the doorway, walking as fast as she could back towards the dining hall.

About halfway to the dining hall,, she heard footsteps and saw a shadowy figure approaching.

"AH! G-g-g-g-ghost," she yelled, leaping back in fright. As her eyes focused, she placed a hand over her pounding heart, trying to will it to calm down. A familiar face, with dark viridian green hair, looked at her quizzically. "Oh, Professor Byleth! Is that you? Well, good evening! Ha…," Lysithea's voice was overly cheery and she knew it, looking down as she tailed off awkwardly.

"Where are you headed at this time of night, Lysithea?"

"Oh, I left something in the dining hall, so I'm on my way to fetch it. B-but you don't need to come with me! I'll be fine on my own."

"Um...right. I wasn't planning on it…" His eyebrows raised.

"You weren't?" Lysithea was surprised. "Well, my apologies for the assumption. Claude has been spreading rumors that I'm scared of ghosts and whatnot and can't walk around at night alone. What a boor! I'm perfectly capable of defending myself."

Byleth nodded.

"Of course. I don't doubt that you are. Good evening, then." He turned to walk away, leaving a flustered Lysithea behind.

"Um-good evening? Wait!" Lysithea suddenly remembered something she had wanted to ask earlier. "Professor Byleth? I…um…thought it would be nice to have some company while I walked. The Monastery does get awful quiet at night, you know. To be abundantly clear, this has _nothing _to do with my nonexistent fear of ghosts."

She could have sworn she saw Byleth's mouth twitch, just a little.

"Very well then. I'd be happy to," he replied. Lysithea clapped her hands.

"Really? Fantastic! Shall we, then?"

"Lead the way." He fell into step next to her, and an awkward silence settled between them. Lysithea fidgeted with her hands behind her back.

_How do I tell him that I want to see how good he is with magic? Also...all this quiet...seems like the perfect time for a ghost to strike. _

She shivered at the thought of a ghost.

"Er...Professor, would you mind, um, filling the void with some chatter? Some find silence a bit unsettling, that is all."

"What would you have me say?"

_Gosh darn it, does he really have no emotion?_

"Okay, I confess, I AM scared of ghosts! The Monastery gets so quiet at night, and it unnerves me and makes me think about the ghosts, so can we _please _talk about-"

"Shh." Byleth shushed her, and she planted her hands on her hips, miffed.

"Excuse me? Did you just shu-mfff!" Byleth's hand covered her mouth. She pounded her fists against him, but he didn't budge. Using his other hand, he pointed towards the greenhouse. Lysithea's eyes followed and widened at what she saw. A shadowy figure seemed to dart past the greenhouse, towards the faculty quarters. Byleth motioned for her to follow as he dashed off towards the figure.

_What in the heck is going on?_

* * *

**I'm back from the dead! (Well, not the dead, but med school is basically being dead all the time). Anyways, I just finished my playthrough of Three Houses, and was honestly really disappointed with the Crimson Flower ending, mostly because it was 4-5 chapters shorter than all the other options and it seemed rushed. I'll try to avoid as many spoilers as I can. As I was fighting Rhea in the final battle I was waiting for the classic Fire Emblem plot twist of "wait, this is the ACTUAL big bad guy!"..it never came. All I got was a little snippet during the ending that said they eventually got rid of them, which was disappointing to say the least. I know that you do get to fight them in the other endings, but I thought that since choosing to support Edelgard is kind of breaking the mold (supporting the Church of Seiros/Dmitri/Claude are all more or less the same side, from what I've seen), I was really hoping that they would put more effort into it. Oh well.**

**I decided to name this after Lyisthea's book on sweets, just to have some fun with chapter names (which I don't usually do) and also because I love baking. Basically, each chapter will be named after a dessert that matches its mood or plot, and I'll type out a simple recipe entry so that anyone interested can try it out at home :) So for example, this chapter is named Mystery Cake because 1. Byleth is a mysterious dude and 2. Lysithea has no idea what's going on at the end. Hope this makes for a fun little addition, and if any of you want baking tips feel free to message me! **

**Lysithea has grown to become one of my favorite characters as I've played through the game. She's smart, witty, to the point, and honest about everything; she doesn't really put on a mask. Her nature is really seen during her supports; when she thinks something, she says it, regardless of what consequences may follow. With her, what you see is what you get, and that's refreshing in a world dominated by Photoshopped and Instgram filtered photos and autotuned/heavily edited music. (and bonus points since she hits like a truck in the game :D) **

**Also, her backstory really resonated with me for two big reasons. **

**It really is annoying when others attribute all your accomplishments to talent. I've been lucky enough to be successful in most things that I attempt, but as a result of that, almost everyone around me seems to diminish the amount of effort that I've put in. I haven't gotten to where I am in life because I slacked; I've gotten here because I spent the time studying, doing internships, volunteering, and doing all the things I thought I needed to do to get to med school, and sometimes, I really wish someone would just acknowledge that and say "hey, you're really smart, but I can also see that you work your butt off". **

**For the past two years, things have happened at home that have put more pressure on me: my mom got sick, and my dad was laid off. My mom has been forced to scale back her hours, and my dad now runs a restaurant. Since they live overseas, I only get to go home twice a year, and each time I go back, it scares me how much they have aged, and it makes me feel like my life is on a timer to do something for them before it's too late, similar to how Lysithea must feel with her conditions. **

**Anyhow, that's why as I read more of Lysithea's supports, she steadily became my favorite character. As for Byleth...he basically has zero personality in the game. Even though the game seems to imply that he gets better after spending time with the students, it was really hard for me to see any growth or even personality from him. Because of that, I'll probably just end up making Byleth's personality into what I imagine it would be for someone who has such a good connection with his students. **

**As always, please read and review, and enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2: Red Velvet

**Chapter 2: Red Velvet Cheesecake**

**I****ngredients**

**Cookie Crust: 18 crushed chocolate cookies, cup melted butter, 1 tbsp sugar**

**Cheesecake: 1.5 lbs cream cheese, 1 cup sugar, 3 tbsp cocoa powder, 1 tbsp corn starch, salt, cup sour cream, 1 oz red food coloring 1 tsp vanilla extract, 4 eggs**

**Frosting: 4 oz cream cheese, cup butter, 2 cups confectioner's sugar, 1 tsp vanilla extract**

**Recipe**

**Preheat oven to 350F.**

**Mix cookie crust ingredients in a bowl. Transfer to pan and press evenly. Bake 10 minutes or until crust is slightly browned. Remove and let cool to room temperature. (Note: Bake in a springform pan for shape)**

**Cheesecake: Mix cream cheese, sugar, cocoa powder, cornstarch, salt until creamy. Stir in sour cream, food coloring, and vanilla and mix. Add one egg at a time and continue to mix until smooth. Pour batter over crust. Place the springform pan into another roasting pan, then pour water into the outside pan until about the height of the cake. Bake 1 hour.**

**Frosting: Mix ingredients until thick and well combined. Remove cheesecake (when done baking) and apply frosting as desired after allowing cake to cool, first to room temperature, then in refrigerator for at least 4 hours.**

* * *

The figure led them to Jeritza's room. Byleth and Lysithea stopped and hid behind a bush as it looked around carefully before sliding through the door.

Lysithea waited a few seconds before whispering into Byleth's ear, "What in the world is going on here?"

"No time to explain. I need to follow him. You stay here; there's no guessing what might be waiting behind that door."

"Wait here? As if! I'm coming with you; whatever's hiding there, it's better if you have someone watching your back."

"No, Lysithea. I can't rope a student into this; it's far too dangerous. Go back to your dorm."

"Professor, even if you send me off, I'm just going to come back. I'm far too curious about what is going on."

"Lysithea, you don't understand; it could get dangerous-"

"I am _not _a child! I can handle myself in a pinch. Didn't you say you had no doubt about that? Or was that more empty talk. And I thought you were different…" Lysithea folded her arms.

"Fine, fine. But on one condition. If I tell you to run and leave me behind, you have to do it."

"I-"

"No buts."

"Fine. I accept. Now let's go, before he gets too far away." They carefully scanned the vicinity before quietly stepping out from the bush and hurriedly checking the door. The knob turned and the door swung inwards, letting them into Jeritza's room.

The room was bare, save for a rack of fencing swords against the wall, a plain bed, and an empty desk in the corner. Lysithea pointed to the floor.

"Look!" A woman was sprawled on the floor. She wore a backless green dress with gold ties, and her white shawl was unclasped and thrown off to the side. The dress itself was cut suggestively down the chest and had two large openings for the legs, leaving far too little to the imagination. "It's Professor Manuela! And she's pointing at...something." Lysithea's eyes followed the unconscious woman's finger towards the wall behind the desk. She poked two fingers behind it and pushed it away from the wall. "Look! There's a hidden passageway…"

Byleth nodded, quickly kneeling down to inspect the Manuela and putting two fingers to check for a pulse. Lysithea drew her tome, eyes vigilant for any surprise attackers.

"She has a pulse, but it's faint. We need to get her to the infirmary...but if we leave and come back then we may miss out on this chance to investigate the passageway," Byleth sighed.

"What are you going to do?" Lysithea asked. "I would offer to carry her but…" she glanced at her thin arms and sighed. "If there's one thing I _do _need to work on, it's probably physical strength."

"No worries. I can warp her." He quickly took out a white tome and, muttering a quick spell, summoned a green light which surrounded the unconscious professor. She faded in an instant and was gone. "That should do it. Now let's go."

_Wait, he knows white magic too? Just who is this guy?_

Lysithea bent down and crawled into the passageway, Byleth behind her. As they proceeded, darkness swallowed them.

"Fire," she whispered, igniting a small flame in her palm to light the way. The passageway had opened up, allowing them to stand, and Lysithea could see a chamber not far ahead.

"Be prepared for anything, Lysithea." She nodded as they approached the room.

"I never would have imagined there was something like this underneath the monastery," Lysithea said. "Wait, what's that?" She noticed two lumps on the floor. "Are those..is that Flayn?" She dashed towards the lumps. "It is! But what's she doing down here? And who's this other person next to her? She's wearing the school uniform, but...I've never seen her before."

Byleth knelt next to her and shook his head.

"I've no idea. But we've found Flayn. Hm...they're in similar condition to Manuela." Byleth sighed. "Lysithea, I'm going to have to warp them out. That's going to exhaust my tome for tonight."

"And?"

"And that means you have to-"

"No! I am _not _leaving! Not after we've gotten this far!" Lysithea's voice echoed in the empty passageway, and she heard armor clinking in the distance.

"Who's there?" A gravelly voice yelled out, and the distinctive clack of plated boots began moving towards them.

"Oops," Lysithea said sheepishly.

Byleth sighed and quickly warped the two girls away.

"Just be careful. Whoever is coming has the advantage of knowing this area far better than we do. Best if we keep the fighting right here."

The steps became louder, and a dark figure materialized in front of them. Its eyes glowed red, and Lysithea felt pure terror as it came into vision.

It wore dark gray armor, cracked from what Lysithea assumed to be many battles. The shoulderplates were outfitted with racks of sharpened spikes, and the helm was made in the shape of a skull with two long, curved horns protruding from each side. Its cape was blood-red and tattered, but it was the weapon that Lysithea was drawn to: a scythe with a wicked curved blade.

The knight looked like how Lysithea imagined Death itself would look.

Byleth drew his sword, the Relic known as the Sword of the Creator. Its snakelike blade, usually in segments, snapped back into a single one as he readied it.

The armored knight spoke.

"That sword. You must be...One of us will die, and the other will live. I will enjoy this dance of damnation." The voice was deep and guttural, searing itself into Lysithea's senses.

Without warning, it attacked, swinging its scythe at both of them. Byleth leapt over it, while Lysithea rather less gracefully tumbled backwards, fumbling for one of her tomes. Byleth had re-engaged and his sword clashed against the scythe, the sounds ringing in the tunnel. Lysithea shot off a quick Miasma but it was easily dodged. The knight turned its attention towards her, landing a kick on Byleth that sent him sprawling. Lysithea backed up, releasing more purple balls of energy, but the knight dodged each one. Finally, one hit square in the chest.

_And bounced right off? Huh? _Lysithea turned heel and ran as the knight's scythe began to near her. _Crap...I need to use Luna to get through his resistance. But I've never actually cast it..._

Lysithea kept running until she found herself backed up against a wall. The knight continued its inexorable march towards her until she was in range of its weapon. She finally managed to turn her tome to the right page.

_Here goes nothing. _

"Luna!" She stretched out her hand, but nothing happened.

_Ah, crap. _

The knight was on top of her.

"I have no need of you," it said, raising the scythe for a strike.

She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. She felt a gust of wind brush by her, blowing her silver hair back, and her eyes shot open. Byleth's sword, with its unique ability to extend like a whip, had managed to tangle itself around the knight's scythe, pulling it aside. Byleth dashed forward, dropping his now-tangled sword and landing a punch to the knight's helm with his own armored hand. The knight stumbled back, dazed. Byleth mouthed an incantation before unleashing a spell.

Plumes of brilliant orange flame erupted around the death knight, causing it to howl in agony. The flames swirled, forming arms that spiraled off while leaving an untouched center, which the knight was trapped in. Lysithea noted that they were arranged in the shapes of stars she'd seen in her old astronomy books.

_Wait...that shape, along with that color? How can he cast it so effortlessly? _

Byleth retrieved his sword, untangling it from the knight's scythe.

"Who are you? Why are you kidnapping students?" The flames continued to surround the knight, offering no escape but closing ever tighter around it..

"I do not fear death," the knight replied. There was a flash of light, and something had teleported into the ring next to it. An armored figure, wearing a black tabard with red detailing, had appeared. It wielded an axe and large shield, emblazoned in black and red with metal flames spiraling from top to bottom. A red and white mask covered its face.

"Enough. You are having too much fun," it said. The voice was deep, but something about it seemed fake, as if a spell had been cast to disguise the voice. The knight bowed its head. "Go for now. You'll have more opportunities to play soon."

"Understood." The knight teleported away. The newcomer turned, its mask now facing Byleth and Lysithea.

"You...we will cross paths again. I am the Flame Emperor…and I will reforge this world." Without waiting for a reply, it teleported away as well in a flash.

Byleth sheathed his sword as the flames began to die down.

"Damn," he muttered before turning and offering a hand to Lysithea. "Are you all right, Lysithea?"

Lysithea took the hand, pulling herself up and dusting herself off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Professor...what is going on here?"

Byleth gestured for her to follow him out of the passageway.

"Come on. I need to report to Rhea and Seteth. I'll explain the situation as I go." Lysithea nodded and followed. "Yesterday, Flayn disappeared. There was also a rumor of a reaper kidnapping students on campus; Seteth said that there had been a couple disappearances. While we haven't found all the students yet, I think it's safe to assume we've at least caught the culprit. Anyways, they wanted to keep everything quiet for...obvious reasons. So I decided to stake out tonight to see if anything would happen around the monastery. That's pretty much it. Rhea didn't want the students to worry, but if I hadn't figured out what was going on in a day or so, we were going to come clean about the dangers."

Lysithea processed the information.

_Who knew so much was going on at the monastery? _

"So...do we know who that Death Knight and the Flame Emperor are?"

"No. We have ideas, but...no proof of anything as of yet." Byleth grunted as he pushed the desk out, allowing them to exit.

"Ah. Well, at least we were able to save Flayn and that other student."

"Yes." The corners of Byleth's mouth turned upwards slightly.

Lysithea's eyebrows raised.

"Whoa, did you just smile? So you _do_ have feelings! We all thought you didn't, like you weren't human or something."

"I'm not a rock, you know. Although I guess if I had no happiness from rescuing a poor helpless girl, you could call me one. By the way, good job down there. That Death Knight is no joke, and you fared decently. Keep honing your skills; I doubt this is the last time you will see him. Incidentally...I saw your Miasma bounce right off him. From a theory point of view, what spell could you have used instead?"

"Hah! I already know this one, since I thought of it. I could have used Luna."

"If you knew, why didn't you use it?"

"Didn't you hear me try? I've studied a lot of spells, and know most of the theory, but I can't actually use most of them yet. Right now I can only really use Miasma and Swarm. On that note, Professor...I wanted to ask you something." Lysithea looked down at the floor. "That last spell you used...that was Ragnarok, was it not?"

"Impressive. Few know of the spell; fewer yet have mastered it. I assume you recognized the distinctive spiral galaxy shape."

"That, and the unique hue of orange. So how did you learn it?"

Well...when you live as a mercenary, you have plenty of time to learn things. And when you can learn something, it's usually something that will help you with your job. So being able to use both weapons and magic is, I guess, something that sets you apart in the market."

"Professor...do you think you could teach me it?"

"Teach you?"

"Yes. I know I'm not in your house, but...if you've mastered Ragnarok, then your magical ability far exceeds anyone else at the Monastery. I mean...no one has successfully used that spell in _Fodlan's history_. The only reports of it being used are in faraway lands, in tales of legend. Please...teach me all you know about magic."

Byleth sighed.

"I cannot promise you that I'll have time, especially with how demanding I know you will be. I will accept on one condition."

"The condition better not be that I have to stop taking lessons when you tell me to."

"No. The condition is that you join my house."

"I-what? And leave the Golden Deer?"

"Yes. The logistics would be much easier if you were to join my house rather than stay in the Golden Deer."

Lysithea rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, Professor, you know you could have said something sweet, like 'Oh, Lysithea, I wanted to keep a closer eye on your stupendous ability, so I want you to join my house' or 'Lysithea! I've never known someone so good at magic, it would be my _honor _to teach you, so please join my house!"

Byleth was nonplussed.

"I was merely speaking the truth. Being in my house will afford me more time to teach you, and for the magic that you want to learn and which suits your talent, regular class sessions will not be enough."

Lysithea groaned.

"I need to go back and tell Claude and everyone else. But...yes. I accept," she said. "Thanks, Professor."

Byleth nodded.

"I'll take the report to Rhea, and I'll mention your help as well. Have a good night. Class starts Monday at 8 AM at the Black Eagle classroom."

Lysithea nodded, bade Byleth good night, and skipped back towards her room, excited for classes for the first time in as long as she could remember.

* * *

**Red velvet was picked as a visual representation of the Black Eagles class flag. This is kind of setting the table for Lysithea to join the Black Eagles, since I still think the Crimson Flower route could have been the best route with more effort put in. **

**As always, please RR, and enjoy! **

**-elementaryprincess**


	3. Chapter 3: Passion Fruit Mousse

**Chapter 3: Passion Fruit Mousse**

**Ingredients**

**Mousse: ****1 can condensed milk, 1 can table cream, 1 can frozen passion fruit pulp**

**Topping: 1 passion fruit, 1/2 can frozen passion fruit pulp, 2 tbsp sugar**

**Recipe**

**Blend condensed milk and table cream together, then add passion fruit pulp and continue to mix until slightly slushy. Pour into glasses/cups and refrigerate overnight. **

**Halve the passion fruit and scrape contents into bowl w/ 1/2 can fruit pulp. Stir in sugar. Heat in pan on medium heat until texture is syrupy, then remove from heat and allow to cool to room temperature. Then refrigerate until use. **

* * *

Lysithea scanned the classroom. It was different from what she was used to in the Golden Eagles classroom.

_Very different. _

Compared to the cacophony of voices in her old classroom, the Black Eagle classroom was relatively silent. Hubert and Edelgard occupied one corner, their discussion held in hushed whispers. Linhardt was passed out on the floor, with Bernadetta sitting next to him and staring at the wall, shaking. Ferdinand and Casper were sparring, producing the only noise in the classroom, and Petra was seated in the opposite corner, eyes glued to a text. Meanwhile, Dorothea was on her own, finishing her makeup for the day and whistling quietly.

Lysithea quietly sat down in the last row just as Byleth strode into the hall.

"Good morning, everyone. I hope you all had a good weekend."

_That damned monotone bugs me way more than it should_, Lysithea thought.

"Now, as I'm sure you're all aware, we have a new student. Lysithea has transferred from the Golden Deer to our house, so please assist her in any way she needs." Byleth nodded curtly towards her. "Please line up and I will give you your goals for the week."

"Huh?" Lysithea was confused.

_No formal lecture? _

She followed suit as everyone lined up to meet with Byleth. A gloved hand tapped her shoulder.

"Lysithea, don't worry. He teaches a little differently, but it's effective. I can vouch for that."

"Oh, hello, Edelgard. What do you mean?" Lysithea was glad there was someone she knew well; though she was acquainted with all the Black Eagle students, she had known Edelgard from their early years due to House Ordelia's involvement with the Empire.

"Well, let me explain. We do have lectures for the general topics; history, maths, and the like. But for combat training, he takes into account our individual strengths and weaknesses and has us focus on studying those. So rather than all of us studying everything about the axe, we study what is relevant to us."

"Oh...so he decides how we fight?"

"Well, in a way. You're free to give him feedback or suggest your own topics of study. He won't force anything on you, so don't worry. And besides, I truly think he understands our skills better than we do."

Lysithea nodded as Edelgard patted her reassuringly.

"Looks like I'm next. Let me know what he has you studying; perhaps we can study together." With a smile, Edelgard stepped forward and Lysithea waited her turn.

"Next."

Lysithea approached the desk.

"Good morning, Lysithea. Now, have you thought about what you would like to study?"

"Uh...I was kind of thinking about focusing on dark magic. I still have a ways to go; I can't even cast the intermediate spells yet."

"Hm. Have you considered applying your magical knowledge to white magic as well?"

"Er…"

"I think it would be wise to spread your wings a bit; on the battlefield, any extra skill is a boon. How about for this week, you try studying both, and see how it goes?"

Lysithea mulled it over. She had no experience with white magic; she had always been so laser focused on moving forward that studying attack over defense had made much more sense. But he did have a point; one could always add new skills.

"I don't see why not. I'll give it a try and see how it goes."

"Good. Then I want you to continue studying your dark magic, with the goal of being able to cast Luna by the end of the week on a dummy. As for white magic, I am assigning reading. While it is still magic, some of the basics can differ slightly from the use of dark magic. Would three chapters of _An Introduction to the Theory of Holy Magic _be too much?"

"No, Professor. That should be enough work for the week."

"Very well. If you have questions, you are free to find me during the school day between lectures, or after hours in my quarters."

Lysithea nodded and stepped away, thrilled.

_I'll be able to study magic at my own pace? Without having to sit through class waiting for everyone to catch up?_ She could see how this style was effective. Not only was everyone focusing on things they actually liked, but they were also being assigned work at their own pace.

After a short break for Byleth to finish assigning everyone's tasks and goals for the week, they reconvened for the group lectures of the day: maths and general strategy. They were then released for the day to work on their own studying. Lysithea hurried to the library to check out the textbook she had been assigned.

"300 pages," she whispered in shock after looking at the table of contents.

_Scratch that thought, Professor Byleth is a monster_.

"Hey, Lysithea!" She turned to see Edelgard waving at her. "So what did he assign you?"

"Uhh, I have to be able to cast Luna and also review three chapters of introductory white magic. Should be a challenge, but I think I can do it. How about you?"

"Wow, three chapters? That's...a lot," Edelgard said, glancing at the thick, dusty book. "Are you sure that isn't too much?" Lysithea nodded, and Edelgard shrugged. "He is good at adjusting our workloads, if it turns out that you can't handle it. As for me, I have to finish these two techniques from the axe textbook, and also study a chapter from a text on historical leaders." Edelgard held up a book of her own and smiled. "Would you like to study together? I know since it's your first day as a Black Eagle, you may not be too comfortable studying with the others yet."

Lysithea fought back the urge to bristle at what she perceived as babying; she knew Edelgard well enough to know that the girl was simply trying to be a good house leader.

"Thanks, Edelgard. I usually study alone, but-" Lysithea was interrupted by a redheaded girl in monastery uniform.

"Hey, Edelgard! I had some stuff I wanted to ask you," she said. Her voice was bubbly and cheerful; Lysithea recognized her as the girl that she and Byleth had saved along with Flayn the other night.

"Of course, Monica. Sorry, Lysithea; Monica was about to graduate when she went missing, so I have to help her try to catch up on everything. We're hoping she can graduate with us, instead of having to wait another year." Monica pulled on Edelgard's arm, and with a quick nod, they left.

Lysithea furrowed her brow; though she had only seen Monica for a few seconds, there was something not quite right about the girl.

_Who goes missing for a year and then turns up happier than Raphael on buffet day? And she's always draped all over Edelgard. Something's not quite right..._

She shrugged and brushed the thought away; she had a lot of studying to do. With a satisfied sigh, she pulled out a chair and settled in, opening to the introduction.

_White magic has long been considered the counter to dark magic; the magic of healing versus the magic of attacking. However, to place both these magics in such a limited light is to underestimate the potential of each. Dark magic can be used to support and strengthen one's allies, while white magic can be used as a potent offensive force in the hands of the able magician. In ancient times, one skilled in both schools of magic was referred to as a warlock; however, as studies in both magics have delved further and opened up new possibilities, this has necessitated more specialization. In this text, we will discuss the basic theory of white magic: where it overlaps and where it diverges from dark magic. With a proper understanding of the theory, we will then begin to explore the applications of white magic in the healing arts as well as in combat._

Lysithea dove into the first chapter, her interest piqued.

* * *

It was Thursday, and Byleth had mentioned that they would all be quizzed on Friday on their assigned tasks. Lysithea gritted her teeth before carefully sliding the knife across her leg, making a small cut. She focused on the blood flowing down her leg and muttered, "Heal".

She opened her eyes and was disappointed to see that the blood was still flowing.

"Ugh," she sighed, wrapping a paper towel around her leg. She glanced at the textbook on the table, which was open, as if mocking her. "Sure, _by far the most basic white magic_, right?" She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Ow!" A sharp pain in her leg forced her to sit down again. Apparently the cut was deeper than she had intended. She cursed again before collecting herself and trying the spell again.

Still no luck. She slammed a fist on the table in anger and pain.

"Ow...", she whined.

"Lysithea?" A voice from the doorway. "Er...are you all right?"

"O-Oh! Professor Byleth…," Lysithea looked down sheepishly. "Since you're here, actually...can you help me? I kind of...hurt my leg trying to practice white magic." Byleth took a look at her bleeding leg and had to raise his hand to his mouth to stifle a short laugh.

"Please don't tell me you did that to yourself," he said with a smile. Lysithea folded her arms over her chest angrily.

"Well I needed _something _to practice on! Do you want to volunteer?" Byleth only chuckled in response, and Lysithea found herself comforted by his rare show of emotion. Byleth pulled out a chair and sat himself down next to her. He reached out a hand over her leg and muttered, "Heal."

Lysithea watched, transfixed, as the skin closed itself over the wound.

"Lysithea, tell me. Why do you dedicate yourself to studying so hard?"

"I…" Lysithea's mind ran.

_I can't tell him about my Crests. Not yet...I don't know if he can be trusted. _

She decided to tell...part of the truth.

"I'm the only child from House Ordelia; therefore, I must do all I can for the family name. I'm determined to someday be of value to them, and the sooner the better, so the less time I waste the better."

"Then use that to your advantage. White magic, especially the healing arts, differs from dark magic in its motivation. Where for dark magic we must draw power from our own selves and use it to attack, healing magic requires that we use our own power to _heal_; it is an inherently selfless act. You must channel the desire you have to serve your family, but apply it to whomever you are healing. It may help at first to picture your target as someone dear to you."

Lysithea nodded. She took the knife and pricked herself again and tried the spell again, imagining that it was her father who had been wounded.

"Heal." She felt an odd tingling at the wound, and looked down. The skin had slowly begun to close over the wound. She gasped, and the skin stopped moving, leaving the wound open. Byleth nodded.

"Good, next time just remember to remain focused. But the first cast is always the most difficult; I think you'll be able to master it without much trouble now." Byleth stood to leave.

"Hey, um...thanks, Professor."

"Anytime," he said. "As I said, you are free to come find me after hours."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. Back when I was in the Golden Deer, Professor Hanneman would explain things but always in some weird, convoluted way that no one understood. Your advice is always so useful; you know how to explain things so that I get it the first time. But...I can tell that you don't just do that for me. You find a way to do that for everyone, don't you? That's why everyone was raving about you to me when I first transferred over. Even Claude said you were by far the best teacher he'd ever had, and you guys only fought a couple battles together."

Byleth shook his head.

"Teaching is only half of learning. The student must be willing too; I can only teach as much as a student wants to learn. As I've already told you, I can see that you are very determined and your work ethic is unmatched; observing you and seeing that you've actually read all the assigned chapters has affirmed that."

Lysithea could feel herself blushing.

"Professor...thank you, truly. You know, you're the only one who's ever praised me like that? Most people say that I have talent and a gift; I mean, I guess, if you consider Crests a gift, then…" she trailed off. "Anyhow, I make it a point to work as hard as I can and not rely on the power of my Crests. So I find it frustrating when others merely praise my power, not my effort. But If you've noticed, Professor, that makes me very happy." She could feel her face burning and was secretly glad it was evening, and the soft candlelight would not betray the hue of scarlet on her face.

_What's come over me all of a sudden? _

"Anyways, I should be going; it's late, and tomorrow is Friday, so we have our exams. Thank you again for your help!" She quickly packed her things and dashed out, trying to collect her thoughts.

_Hm...maybe I'll ask Edelgard about it after class tomorrow. I'm sure she'd have some idea. _

* * *

**Kind of my take on how class would have worked with Byleth as professor, kind of trying to implement the whole goals/instruct system that they put into the game. Hope you guys at least find it interesting. **

**Passion fruit styled dessert was chosen due to Lysithea's feelings beginning to bubble at the end. **

**Finally a reviewer! **

**Yagami Kuzuki: I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I hope you'll keep enjoying it as it goes along :) **

**As always, please R&R and enjoy! **


	4. Chapter 4: Flourless Chocolate Cake

**Flourless Chocolate Cake**

**Ingredients: 1 cup chocolate (chopped), 1/2 cup unsalted butter, 3/4 cup granulated sugar, 1/4 teaspoon salt, 1 tsp vanilla extract, 3 eggs (beaten), 1/2 cup cocoa powder **

**For ganache: 1 cup chocolate (chopped), 1/2 cup heavy cream **

**Instructions: Preheat oven to 375. Grease a cake pan, then cover with parchment paper. Combine chocolate and butter in microwave and heat until chocolate is soft (~1 minute). Stir until smooth. Add sugar, salt, and vanilla extract and continue to stir. Add eggs and stir, then add cocoa powder and stir again. Pour mixture into cake pan and bake for 25 minutes or until a thin layer of crust is visible at the top. Remove and let cool for 10 minutes and then _carefully _flip the cake over. **

**Ganache: Combine chocolate and cream in microwave about 30 seconds, then remove and stir until smooth. Spread evenly over the cooled cake and let set for a few hours. **

**Optional: Top with granulated sugar and raspberries/blueberries/fruits of choice. **

* * *

_What in the gods was that? _Lysithea fumbled numbly with her books, placing them back in her bag. This was the first exam she had struggled with since...

_Well, since ever_. _Professor Byleth really is a monster. _

"Lysithea!" A familiar face beckoned to her. "Would you like to get lunch with us? We usually meet up at the dining hall together as a house after the exams, and I think it would be a good opportunity for you to get to know everyone else. Well, everyone but Bernadetta."

"Alright, I guess," Lysithea said. "Oh, Edelgard? Do you have a minute?"

"Of course. What's the matter?"

Lysithea's eyes darted around the classroom.

"Um...actually, let's talk about this on the way to lunch." She quickly gestured out the door, as Dorothea was still in the classroom packing her things. Edelgard took the hint and followed out the door.

"So...last night I was with the Professor and-"

"Edel! I need to ask you something!" A now-familiar voice sounded out behind them, and Lysithea groaned. Edelgard gave Lysithea a sheepish look and mouthed, _Later_, before turning back towards the classroom where Monica was waving at her. Lysithea shook her head and turned to head towards the dining hall.

_Why is that girl always around Edelgard? And why is she so cheery? I think Hilda said she knew her last year; I'll ask her later. _

"Sooo, you were with the Professor last night?"

Lysithea squealed and leapt back, jarred by the sudden voice.

"Who-Oh, Dorothea. Were you eavesdropping?" Her eyes narrowed at the girl, who held up her hands.

"No, of course not! I happened to be walking by and overhead." Dorothea's lips, bright red with fresh lipstick, turned upwards in a grin. "Now that I have, though...care to tell me about it?"

Lysithea shook her head.

"I-it wasn't like that! I just had some last minute questions to ask him, and...I don't know, I had some weird feelings after he complimented me. Like...warmth, and happiness. Like I haven't felt in a long time." Lysithea blushed at the memory.

"Why, Lysithea, you sound like you're in love with the Professor!" Dorothea fluttered her well-curled eyelashes. "And to be honest, not bad of a choice."

"I am _not _in love! I simply am...unaccustomed to being praised the way he does it. Yes, that is it." Lysithea folded her arms across her chest. "And anyways, there's far too much of an age gap. So that's that." They were soon at the dining hall, and Lysithea relished a chance to change the topic.

That is, until Dorothea brought up their earlier conversation. Lunch turned into endless ribbing about her nonexistent crush on Professor Byleth from the boys, and what she thought were rather jealous glares from the girls, especially Dorothea.

_I really hope this doesn't get to-_

"Wow, so _that's _why you swapped classes? So you could get in with Teach?"

Lysithea dropped her head.

"Hello, Claude." She waved halfheartedly at the tall, handsome young man who had sat down with them. His brown hair was slicked back like it always was, and there was decidedly an extra twinkle in his green eyes.

"Man, if that's why, you could have just _told _us, you know? We wouldn't have judged you for it. Although, don't you think you're a little young to be dating yet?" Claude grinned widely.

_This is going to be a long lunch_, Lysithea thought. Soon, the rest of the students from the other two houses had joined, turning the meal into a very specific roast of Lysithea and her (nonexistent, she reminded herself) feelings for the Professor. She tried to focus on the meal before her: a juicy pheasant roast with a berry sauce crushed from a mix of raspberries and blueberries picked fresh from the gardens. She took a bite and closed her eyes, satisfied; the light sweetness of the berry sauce made for a perfect contrast with the savory oils that squirted out of the pheasant roast with each bite.

_Hopefully this can make lunch go faster..._

* * *

It was almost an hour later when was finally released from the torture. Lysithea began making her way back towards her room before remembering something.

"Hilda!" The girl's pink pigtails swung as she turned around. "Hey, do you have a moment?"

"Sure, Lysithea. What's up?"

"You knew Monica last year, right? Was she so...cheery and carefree last year, too?"

Hilda shook her head.

"Nope. She was pretty different...quiet, liked to keep to herself. I don't recall her being close with anyone, either. But I think it's just her way of compensating; she was kidnapped in that dungeon for a whole year! Who knows what kind of weird coping mechanisms could come out of that. And she probably latched onto Edelgard as a close friend since she didn't have one before," Hilda shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"If you say so. I'll see you later!" Lysithea waved and headed towards her dorm to study, somewhat comforted. She still thought it was weird, but Hilda had known Monica beforehand, so she probably knew how the poor girl would be dealing with such a traumatic experience.

_Kidnapped in that dungeon for a year with that...thing_, Lysithea shuddered, remembering the grim appearance of the so-called Death Knight and its long, wicked scythe. _I hope I never have to face that thing alone_..._If Professor Byleth hadn't been there, I'd have been toast…_

She opened the door to her room, pushing the image of the Death Knight away and settling down to review the questions she had been unsure of on the test.

_I can't remember the last time I was challenged like this_. Lysithea pulled out the text on white magic and flipped back to the pages she had read the week before, trying to find the answers that had evaded her during the exam. A small smile flitted across her face. _He really knows what he's doing._

* * *

_Lysithea heard the trapdoor creaking. _

"_No!" Count Ordelia's scream was guttural, primal. She heard the rustling of his armor and the heavy pounding of footsteps. "Don't you touch them! Take my life instead! They had no part in the rebellion!" _

_The trapdoor flipped open, and a masked face peered into the room. Lysithea felt her legs start to tremble. _

"_Oh, I almost forgot that you have five of them." The mage sneered. Soon Lysithea and her siblings were bound, gagged, and hauled back up to the ballroom. _

"_Now...who should go first? How about you?" The masked mage tapped Lysithea's older sister, Elena, on the head. "You must be the eldest; you should be the perfect age for this experiment." _

"_No! Please...not my children…" Count Ordelia sank to his knees. "Do whatever you must do to me. Marquess. Please. I beg you." _

"_Hmph. As if. You are too old, too decrepit for these experiments. Only children will do. Now, little one, come here." Another mage roughly carried Elena in front of their leader. "Hm...ah, I almost forgot. We should bring your dear mother in to watch as well, should we not?" The Marquess turned to another of his masked followers. "Bring her here while I prepare." They nodded and marched out of the room. _

_He began muttering incantations. Lysithea saw Elena's eyes widen as his arm was slowly engulfed in black flame, until it reached his elbow. The flame continued to pulse as the mage started another incantation. There was a flash of golden light, and then a pulsating orb appeared in his left hand. _

"_Now...we are ready." _

"_Elena! No!" Lysithea's head snapped to the ballroom entrance at the new voice. _

"_Mmmf!" She mouthed through her gag. Mother!_

"_Now, let's get the Count and Countess all comfortable for the show, shall we?" They were bound and pushed to kneel on the floor. Their heads were held in place, forced to watch what was about to unfold. _

_The mage reached his right arm back and, with a wicked smile, plunged it directly into Elena's heart. _

_She screamed, and Lysithea knew she would never forget her older sister's cry. The mage held her up and, with his other hand, inserted the gold orb into Elena's chest as he chanted yet another spell. He then withdrew his hands, dropping Elena onto the floor. Her screams stopped abruptly; she managed to turn her eyes towards Lysithea for just one moment before crumpling to the floor, scarlet fluid leaking from her chest and staining the previously immaculate carpet. Her eyes were wide open, pupils dilated and unseeing. _

"_No...NO!" Her mother and father were sobbing, heaving in their binds. "Elena...no…" _

"_Hmph. " The mage kicked the corpse aside. "Next." _

_Lysithea watched in horror as, one by one, her siblings were used for the ritual. Each was marched up to the Marquess, who would plunge both arms into their chests. And once he withdrew the arms, the same result: a child, dead on the floor, pushed away to make room for the next test run. _

_None of them survived. Lysithea's throat burned from screaming, and her eyes stung with tears. She couldn't bear to look at the corpses of her siblings, who just one hour before had been playing and laughing with her. _

_The mage's eyes shifted to her, and she knew it was her turn._

"_Well. I really had higher expectations. But, if your family's potential is merely this…" He snickered. "Then I can hardly call this a loss." _

_Lysithea could do nothing but struggle against her captors. She tried her best not to look at the flaming arm that was advancing inexorably towards her heart, instead focusing her gaze on her parents. _

_They were slack-jawed, eyes blank and bodies weak from the horror of one's children dying in front of their very eyes. The invaders, ever ruthless, continued to hold their heads up and eyes open, forcing them to continue watching the nightmare. _

_Father...Mother...I love you, Lysithea mouthed. _

_Then the fire entered her chest. _

Lysithea shot up, her chest heaving. Drops of sweat spattered down onto her blanket, mixing with the tears that were starting to come and leaving stains on her blanket.

_Elena...everyone...I will avenge you someday, _she thought. _But how...I don't even know who those mages were, or who they were with. Were they Empire? Faerghus? Leicester? Church Seiros? Something else entirely? How would I find out…_

She climbed out of bed and threw a nightgown over her smallclothes.

_I need a walk to calm down. _She turned her door handle and stepped out into the early morning breeze. The sun had not risen yet, still waiting for the moon to finish its turn in the sky, but growing impatient as the first rays of golden light began to pierce the monastery. It wasn't long before she caught a familiar figure sitting on a bench, staring out at the fishing pond.

"Professor," she said cheerily as she approached his silhouette. "What are you doing out so late again? Surely not something else going on at the monastery?"

Byleth shook his head and chuckled, though there was no mirth in the laugh.

"No, not this time, Lysithea. Well, not at the monastery, at least."

"What does that mean?" Lysithea plopped herself down on a seat next to Byleth. "Is something happening?"

"Our next mission. It's at Remire Village. Apparently something is happening to the villagers there, and Manuela says it can only be explained by dark magic. And Tomas has disappeared, as well."

"Tomas...the old librarian?" Byleth nodded. "Is this related to the missing students, Professor?"

Byleth put his hand to his chin.

"It could be. The Death Knight, whatever happened with the Western Church, Flayn and Monica's disappearance, and now this...it could be someone trying something here at Garreg Mach. Or...it could all be unrelated. We just don't know."

"What happened with the Western Church? I had heard rumors about it, but no details."

"It was during the Rite of Rebirth. The Black Eagles were in charge of security, due to the assassination note found on Lord Lonato. But when the Western Church soldiers showed up, there were some mysterious mages with them, as well as the Death Knight. I can't help but think they're all connected, somehow."

"Mysterious mages...were they masked? Wearing dark robes?" Byleth nodded.

_Could it be…? _

Footsteps interrupted them, and a tall, well-built man with scars drawn throughout his face ran towards them.

"We've got to go. Now." His voice was clipped and urgent.

"Of course." Byleth got up. "I will rouse my house and meet you at the gate as soon as they are ready."

"Hang on, what's going on, Professor Jeralt?" Lysithea asked, confused.

"The situation at Remire village has changed," Jeralt said, running a tired hand through his beige hair and beard. "Drastically. Buildings are burning, villagers are attacking each other...that's all we know for now. Regardless, we need to move. I will be waiting at the gate." Without waiting for a reply, the man left as suddenly as he had come.

"Villagers attacking each other…" Lysithea covered her mouth in horror. Byleth placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry, Lysithea. All of your classmates will be with you. And...well, I will be with you as well."

Lysithea turned away, blushing.

_Well, he has a point. If I could face the Death Knight with him, then I can face anything as long as he's by my side._

* * *

**So this was more of a filler chapter, I figured I needed something to help Lysithea connect more with the Black Eagle students initially, but also set the table for events to start in motion. The flashback was my take on what happened in Lysithea's past; the names of her siblings are all taken from other Shakespeare works, as her name is also. Flourless chocolate cake was what I used in the past to ask out a boy, so since Lysithea's feelings are getting more developed, I figured it would make sense for this chapter. **

**Strange Fang: Glad you're liking it! Hope you stay along for the ride :)**

**As always, please R&R, and enjoy! **

**-elementaryprincess **


	5. Chapter 5: Baked Alaska

**Chapter 5: Baked Alaska **

**Ingredients**

**Ice cream layer: 1 pint raspberry sorbet, 1 1/4 cups vanilla ice cream **

**Cake layer: 1/2 cup flour, 1/2 tsp salt, 1/4 tsp ground cinnamon, 1/8 tsp ground ginger, 3 egg yolks, 1/3 cup mashed banana, 5 tbsp sugar, 2 egg whites, 1 tsp vanilla extract, 1/4 cup walnuts (chopped), 1/3 cup apricot jam**

**Meringue: 4 egg whites, 3/4 cup sugar, 1/4 tsp cream of tartar, 1/2 tsp vanilla extract, a pinch of kosher salt**

**Recipe**

**Grease a bowl with cooking spray and double line with wrapping, then pack and evenly smooth 3/4 cup raspberry sorbet into the pan. Then layer vanilla ice cream, then add remaining raspberry sorbet on top. Cover with plastic wrap and freeze overnight. **

**Cake: Preheat oven to 350. Grease another 8 inch cooking pan, then whisk ground cinnamon, flour, salt, and ginger in one bowl, and egg yolks, bananas, and 3 tbsp of sugar in another. In another bowl, beat egg whites and then add remaining sugar and vanilla extract. Add egg white mixture into egg yolk mixture and chopped walnuts and stir gently, then bake 15-18 minutes, then let cool 30 minutes. **

**Meringue: Bring water to a simmer over medium heat. Mix egg whites, sugar, and cream of tartar, then add to saucepan. Mix until sugar is dissolved completely, then add vanilla and salt and continue mixing until stiff and glossy peaks form. **

**Assembly: Invert the ice cream layer over the cake layer. Pile meringue onto the ice cream layer and then, using a kitchen blowtorch, toast the entire cake until meringue is golden brown. Cut into slices and serve. **

* * *

"You all right?" Edelgard fell into step next to Lysithea.

"Y-yeah, I guess. Just...hearing from the soldiers what we're going to be facing, I'm not sure how I'm going to react."

Edelgard put a reassuring hand on Lysithea's back.

"I know. But what will make it easier is that there are villagers we are trying to save, as well. By the way, what was that thing you wanted to talk to me about? On Friday, after class."

Lysithea rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard by now; everyone was giving me hell because they think I have a crush on the Professor. I was just saying that it seems like he really knows how to make us all feel appreciated."

Edelgard nodded.

"Yes, I agree with that. He really understands us, doesn't he?"

Lysithea nodded.

"Exactly! That's all I was saying, and now there's that stupid rumor going around…It's not like I'm doing anything weird with him! He's just helping me with studying. I haven't even eaten a meal with him."

Edelgard chuckled.

"I know, I know. I fell prey to the same rumors as well, early on. But if there is truly nothing, they should go away soon." Lysithea flushed scarlet and turned away, pouting. "But judging by how red you are…" Edelgard winked evilly.

"Halt. We're almost at Remire," Jeralt said from the front of the group. "Be ready for anything."

Lysithea's face hardened as she braced herself for battle, waiting for the sight of the village to reach her eyes.

However, it reached her nose first.

"Is...is something burning?" Caspar, the young man from House Bergliez, yelled out. Lysithea smelled it too, her face twisting in disgust. "What in the…" Caspar's voice trailed off as they exited a clearing and saw the village.

Though it was near dusk, the village was brightly lit, not by the flame of lamps, but by a raging, uncontrolled inferno, the rollicking flames leaving few buildings standing.

"Kill! Kill!" A villager, eyes crazed with madness and a horrifying smile on his face, chased an old lady, axe raised.

"N-no, ple-" Her pleas were cut short by the axe being driven deep into her skull. Lysithea covered her mouth, feeling some vomit in her throat.

"What's...what's going on here," Jeralt mumbled, eyes wide, before slapping himself back to his senses. "Our top priority is the remaining sane villagers. I'll try to rein in the villagers who have gone mad; students, focus on rescue." Jeralt spurred on his horse, dashing into the burning town.

"This...this is horrific," Edelgard whispered. "This is somehow more revolting than I expected…"

Byleth nodded before taking his place in front of the students.

"Yes, it is. But we must find a way to save whom we can."

"Let's knock them all out!" Caspar raised his axe over his blue hair, ready to go as always. A taller man, in mage's robes, shook his head, his green hair spilling out in protest.

"Caspar, always so reckless. This is a delicate situation…"

"Yes, but we have to help them!" Dorothea's face was pained and her eyes avoided the scene in front of her.

"Lady Dorothea is right! We cannot simply sit here twiddling our thumbs; as nobility, it is our duty to help those in need!" Ferdinand dashed to mount his horse, lance at the ready. Lysithea glanced at Bernadetta, who was shaking in her boots already, and Petra, the two remaining members who had not spoken.

"I….I'd really like to go home now," Bernadetta squealed. Petra stepped forward.

"Do not be worrying, Bernadetta! I will protect you, and the villagers as well."

Byleth scanned the battlefield quickly. "Hang on, do you see over there?" He pointed directly across the battlefield, through the blaze. Lysithea could make out a few figures.

"Isn't that Tomas? And he looks like he's giving orders…" Edelgard's eyes narrowed and she appeared to mouth something.

Byleth nodded.

"Alright. Ferdinand, take Dorothea with you and start towards the right side; there seems to be more buildings left standing there. You're our only one with a mount right now; remember, time is of the essence. Bernadetta, stay behind them and pick off any stragglers; I know my father said he would deal with them, but...there's a lot more than we expected. Use the woods as cover. Ferdinand, rescue as many as possible; but not at the cost of your own lives. Dorothea, I'm counting on you to support him. Keep him well healed."

Ferdinand nodded, mounting his horse and holding a hand out for Dorothea.

"Aww, thanks, Ferdie," she said before they quickly dashed off.

"Caspar, you and Petra take the frontline on the left; Linhardt, Hubert, support them from the back. Remember, our priority is rescue." The four nodded and dashed off, weapons at the ready.

"Alright, Lysithea, Edelgard. We're going straight for the suspicious figures. If they're really the ones doing all of this...perhaps we can take them out quickly and keep this from getting worse." Lysithea and Edelgard nodded, following Byleth as he drew his weapon and walked straight towards the fire.

There were only about six villagers between them and the enemies in the back, and in their madness, Lysithea was able to easily hit them with Miasma and Swarm before they could even reach them.

"Good job, Lysithea. Keep it up." She smiled grimly before following Byleth, trying to block out the screaming villagers around them.

_Guys...please save as many as you can._

Soon, they had reached the center of the town, where the figure they had been tracking was waiting. He was an old man, with gray hair slicked back, leaving a bare forehead and severely receding hairline. His right eye was covered by an eyepatch, and his face was twisted into an evil grin. He looked...strangely familiar to Lysithea.

"T-Tomas?" Lysithea gasped; how was the old librarian capable of all _this? _

"No, my name is not Tomas. I am Solon! And you are but an insect; one I will crush," he said, cackling maniacally as he readied a spell. Lysithea leapt aside to dodge before firing a Miasma of her own, which just missed. Frowning, she quickly got up and shot off a cast of Swarm, summoning a swarm of ethereal gnats around Solon, who simply waved his hand and dispelled it.

"Ha! You think your dark magic can compete with mine?" Three purple orbs materialized around his hand. With a wave, they grew in size, linking and forming a triangle that flew towards Lysithea. She barely rolled away, screaming out as the edge of the triangle seared through her arm.

"Ahh!" She gripped her throbbing bicep, staggering from the pain. While she had been dodging Solon's last spell, Byleth and Edelgard engaged on him.

"Tomas! No. Solon. I will stop you!" Edelgard raised her axe, dashing towards him while Byleth flanked her. Solon leapt back, and the two blades smashed into the cement in front of him.

"What?!" Solon glanced at where the weapons had been. "If you turn your blade against me, there will be no mercy." He summoned the orbs again and shot them at the two advancing warriors. Edelgard jumped forwards, blocking the spell with her axe, but it was sent flying by the strength of the spell. Cursing, she was forced to retreat into the blaze to look for her weapon. Lysithea hurriedly opened her tome, readying for an open shot. With Edelgard unarmed, Byleth was alone against Solon.

_Crap, and three others,_ she thought as three others advanced around Solon. They were wearing masks and dark robes. _These people...could they be the ones? _She shook the thought out of her mind, stepping up next to Byleth.

"Professor! I'm here, let's go!" She summoned more spells, knocking one of the mages square in the chest before he could even draw his tome. The mage fell to his knees, and Byleth quickly ran him through. He then separated his blade again, knocking Solon's spell to the side and landing a blow to another of the mages.

_Wow, Byleth must be really strong; that last spell knocked Edelgard's weapon clean away, but Byleth just slashed right through it._

Lysithea's eyes darted to the third mage, who was just about to shoot a spell towards Byleth.

"No!" Lysithea quickly cast Miasma, diverting the mage's attention. He flipped his tome and cast another spell, and gnats surrounded Lysithea's field of vision. She flinched and furiously swatted away the gnats.

_Ah, crap, what was the incantation to dispel this? _She was able to remember it and began casting it, when she was suddenly punched in the gut, knocking the wind out of her and leaving her gasping on her back.

_What? _The masked mage stood over her and she could see a grin on his face as he reached back, spell at the ready, three orbs rotating. _Crap…_

Too winded to dodge, Lysithea could only brace herself for the impact.

"AGHHH!" She screamed out as the spell burned through her chest. Her head rolled to the side, and her vision flashed, pain overwhelming her senses. The mage snickered and she could see his feet stepping up to her, but he seemed to stiffen up suddenly, before collapsing in a heap. She felt someone gently pulling her up from the floor, and knew who it was.

"Professor…" He moved her away from the center of the battlefield, deflecting bolts of magic from Solon as he went, before laying her down at the base of a tree, turning his attention back towards Solon. Slowly regaining her breath, she watched as Byleth waited for a window to step into range, Solon smartly using rapid-fire spells to keep him at arm's length.

She sat up slowly, readying herself to help Byleth out if he needed it. He swung at one of Solon's spells, trying to deflect it back, but lost his footing on a pool of blood on the floor. Solon took advantage of the window and began channeling a more powerful spell, the ground beginning to glow around him. Lysithea chose this moment to fire off her spell.

"Luna!" A crescent-shaped ball of white energy sped towards Solon, knocking him backwards. Byleth regained his footing and pointed his sword at Solon, who was on the floor.

"It's over, Solon."

"No, it is not...Well, I must say this experiment was a rousing success. Now that I have the results I needed, I must bid you farewell." With a twist, the dark mage teleported away.

"Damn it," Byleth muttered. "What is with enemies teleporting away?"

"Professor, I'm so sorry, if you didn't have to come save me-" Byleth shook his head as Lysithea ran towards him.

"It's okay, Lysithea. I'd rather have him get away than lose you."

"But-" Byleth patted her head gently, something Lysithea found surprisingly comforting.

"Don't worry. You live to fight another day, and that's the most important thing. We'll get him next time."

"Were you able to kill him?" Jeralt's voice sounded from behind them, his blade stained red. Lysithea and Byleth turned to face him.

"Unfortunately, no," Lysithea said. "I...I gave him a chance to escape."

"Damn. Are you two all alright? I was able to catch up with the other students; we were able to save most of the villagers. Let's-"

A flash of light interrupted Jeralt, and a familiar figure materialized in front of them, wearing red armor and a white mask.

"So, you must be the Flame Emperor." Jeralt drew his weapon, angling it at the Emperor. "You're the one responsible for this, aren't you?" His voice strained with anger. The Flame Emperor held up a gloved hand.

"You are mistaken. While I work with Solon...Had I known they were planning this, I would have put a stop to it."

Jeralt's eyes bulged.

"You _what? _What in blazes does that mean?"

"If you would like to fight against such acts occurring in the future…" The Flame Emperor mulled its thoughts. "Why not join me." Its face turned towards Byleth. "With the Sword of the Creator…"

Byleth shook his head, teeth gritted and face drawn into a snarl.

"I refuse. By working with Solon...regardless of what you say here, you failed to stop it, and by not doing so, condone it."

"Pity. Then you must pray you do not regret your choice." Another flash of light, and the Flame Emperor was gone. Jeralt smashed his blade into the ground.

"Let's continue searching for survivors."

Lysithea followed Jeralt and Byleth, and soon they had rendezvoused with the rest of the house. Edelgard was with the others; apparently her axe had been so deep in the fire that she had to wait until it was out before she could regain it. Though they were successful in their mission, the group was subdued, and nary a word was spoken as they split up to search the village for survivors.

"My goodness…" Lysithea was nauseated at the sight; corpses of women, children, and the elderly lay strewn all over the village streets. They were able to find a few more survivors hidden in the buildings left, and quickly ushered them to the town square, where Linhardt and Dorothea tended to the wounded. Lysithea volunteered as well, taking the chance to practice her own white magic. The survivors were patched up as much as possible, with the severely injured to be brought back to the monastery.

On the march back to Garreg Mach, Lysithea watched as Byleth clenched his fist next to her. "Professor…Your father said that this village had special meaning to both of you. What did he mean?"

Byleth squeezed, knuckles turning white.

"I was born here in Remire, after my father left the monastery. My mother died during childbirth, so it was left to him to raise me. He was always in demand as a mercenary, but he couldn't do that while rearing a young son. So we hid here, and the villagers made sure no one could find us. We stayed until I was old enough and skilled enough to where my father was comfortable letting me fight alongside him. They helped me...but I couldn't help them."

"Professor…" _I've never seen him shaken like this before. I have to say something. _

She reached out a hand and, without realizing what she was doing, grasped his, gently unclasping his hands. "I know we couldn't protect everyone. But think about how many we did save. If we hadn't come tonight, Remire would be completely destroyed. At least they will have a chance to rebuild."

"I know...but-"

"Professor, I know what it's like to lose loved ones. I…" She trailed off.

_Perhaps now is not the time. _

"You never feel like you get over it. I know. But all we can do is appreciate that, like you said, we live to fight another day. And that next day, when we fight...we do it for those we love." She reached out her other hand and paused before patting Byleth on the back. He stiffened up at her touch before turning to her with a thin smile.

"Thanks-"

"Hey, kid." Jeralt had dropped back to let them catch up. "I've been meaning to talk to you…" Jeralt's eyes jumped back and forth between Lysithea and Byleth, and to their hands. With a yelp, Lysithea let go and stepped away.

"Oh, I can leave," Lysithea said. She slowed down her pace, looking for Edelgard, but Byleth pulled her back.

"Is it anything that she can't hear?"

Jeralt's mouth twitched a little and he rubbed his chin.

"Hm...I guess not. You've been...angry, since we first arrived at Remire. And sad. And I noticed you look so happy when you're teaching. Before we went to the monastery, I'd never seen you have emotions."

_So it wasn't only me, _Lysithea thought. _Even his own dad! _

"It's thanks to all the students," Byleth said. "They...they bring it out of me."

"Especially me, right, Professor?" Lysithea looked up at Byleth hopefully.

"Yes, definitely you, Lysithea." She grinned widely.

"Hang on, what about me?" A voice yelled out from the back.

"Caspar, you too."

"Professor! You can't be playing favorites!"

"Dorothea, you know I can't even keep a straight face in front of you anymore."

"How does one keep their face straight?"

"No, Petra, it's an idiom."

"Lady Edelgard, what is an idiom? Does it have the same meaning as the word idiot?"

Byleth groaned as the students swarmed him, each clamoring to be his favorite. Jeralt watched with a wide smile and mouthed quietly, unaware that Lysithea could see him.

"Perhaps we didn't need to leave the monastery."

_Huh? I thought Professor Byleth was born after they left?_

* * *

**So I chose baked Alaska since I wanted to choose a dessert that had flambeing as part of the cooking process, to resemble the burning village in this chapter. **

**Mijumaruwott: Glad you find it that way! Hope you're sticking along for the ride too :) **

**As always, please R&R, and enjoy! **

**-elementaryprincess**


	6. Chapter 6: Pink Champagne Truffles

**Chapter 6: Pink Champagne Truffles**

**Ingredients**

**Cake mix: 1 box vanilla cake mix, 1/3 cup vegetable oil, 1 cup pink champagne, 3 large egg whites, 15 drops pink food coloring **

**Frosting: 3/4 cup butter, 3 cup powdered sugar, 1/4 cup pink champagne, 1 tsp pure vanilla extract, 5 drops pink food coloring, kosher salt **

**Coating: 4 c white chocolate chips, 1/4 cup coconut oil **

**Recipe**

**Cake: Preheat oven to 350. Mix cake mix, oil, champagne, and egg whites together, then fold in food coloring. Bake ~25 minutes and allow to cool.**

**Frosting: While waiting for cake to bake/cool, beat butter until fluffy. Add powdered sugar and beat again. Then add champagne, vanilla extract, and salt and beat again. Lastly, add food coloring and beat. **

**Crumble cooled cake into frosting and stir until mixed. Form cake mixture into balls (roughly 1 inch) and refrigerate for ~1 hour or until firm. **

**Coating: while refrigerating cake balls, melt white chocolate and coconut oil in 30 second intervals (prevents burning) then dip each ball in white chocolate. Place on a tray to allow to harden. Drizzle any remaining chocolate on cake balls and refrigerate ~15 minutes. **

* * *

Lysithea was worried about Byleth; since returning from Remire, he had barely spoken to the students, and even classes had become less jovial.

She asked if anyone had spoken to him, but none of the other students seemed to have the courage to, so she took it upon herself.

_After all, he already told me a bit about his past, didn't he? _

She knocked gently on the door to his quarters.

"Professor, it's me, Lysithea. Do you have a moment?" The door opened to let her in. Byleth had changed from his customary uniform into a simple tunic and loose pants. He looked haggard; his hair was unkempt, and dark circles pooled under his eyes. "Professor! Are you quite all right?"

He nodded, returning to his desk and thumbing a list.

"I...the number of names that I recognize." He held his head in his hands.

"Professor...I know nothing I say will bring them back. So I won't try. But you don't have to go through this alone. I'm here with you, you know. And you're free to knock on my door whenever you need someone with you." She pulled a chair and sat next to him, expecting him to cry.

But he didn't. He merely stared at the list, clenching and unclenching his fists over and over again, saying nothing. She stayed with him for what seemed like an eternity, before awkwardly patting him on the back and stepping out to give him time to grieve alone.

_I really don't know what to say...but that doesn't mean I can't be there for him. _

Lysithea decided to visit him each day after classes, at least until he was showing some signs of recovering. Concerned that he wasn't eating, she was soon bringing meals from the dining hall, and they would eat them together in silence. She didn't want to make small talk, or force him to move on before he was ready; only on the rare occasions where he initiated conversation would they speak over the meals.

Two weeks passed, and Byleth finally seemed to be recovering. He had discussed her studies for two straight meals, something he hadn't done before. Satisfied, Lysithea packed her things.

"Goodnight, Professor. I'll be returning to my room now."

"Lysithea...thank you. Really. You don't have to come tomorrow; I think I'll be alright now."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, and she poked him in the stomach.

"Good, 'cause you're getting a little round around the middle from all this moping," she teased, dashing out before he could retort. She was glad to hear a light laugh behind her as the cold winter air hit her face.

Lysithea hurriedly pushed open the door to her room, dropping her books onto her desk. She quickly changed into her nightgown, grabbed _An Encyclopedia of Sweets_, and folded herself into her blankets, princess doll and bear stuffy at her sides. She was well into a new recipe when there was a soft knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Edelgard." Lysithea rolled out of bed and let the girl in.

"What brings you over?"

"I was wondering if you had heard of the ball that Lady Rhea had announced for the end of the month."

"No, I hadn't; I've been checking up on Professor Byleth after class for the past two weeks. So do we have to dress up and everything? Oh...and are boys going to be asking us to be their dates," she groaned.

"I don't know about the second part, but I assume there will be dresses and dancing. Anyways, we're all meeting to talk about this at the Black Eagles classroom; care to join us? I think the Professor is feeling better, since he agreed to come as well."

* * *

They hadn't had a class gathering since the events at Remire. She was glad that everyone was returning to some semblance of normalcy. Even Byleth was there, laughing along with everyone else; it was the first time she had seen him smile since Remire.

"So, the ball is in a week. Though I don't remember many similar events...I must admit, I am rather looking forward to it." Edelgard had an embarrassed look on her face and flushed slightly. Hubert nodded.

"Yes...I also look forward to holding back all the unsuitable men who will undoubtedly pursue Lady Edelgard." His already scary-looking face twisted into an evil grin.

"Hubert, it's a ball; please try not to kill anyone." Dorothea shook her head. "If you want no one to pursue Edelgard, why don't you ask her to be your date?"

"Oooooh", was the collective reply. Hubert turned his head away as everyone burst out laughing.

"So, Dorothea, how many men have asked you?" Lysithea was curious; the former opera singer was always keeping some interested man at arm's length.

"Oh, I lost count. But I haven't said yes to any of them. Perhaps I will simply dance to enjoy myself."

"Yes, we all see dance as a chance for romance, but we forgot it can also be for one's own enjoyment!" Ferdinand stood up and began dancing with an invisible partner, accidentally stepping on Linhardt and waking him up.

"Sheesh, Ferdinand, your positive attitude is quite impressive. Although...perhaps I will participate."

"Nope! Not me!" Bernadetta squealed and shook her head vigorously. "You wouldn't catch me at a ball sooner than you'd see a fish in the sky!"

Caspar chuckled and slapped her on the back, leaving Bernadetta gasping for air.

"You do flop kind of like a fish on land, you know." He turned back to the group. "Speaking of dancing, though, do we get to pick who we dance with?" His face flushed red. "Just...wondering."

"In Brigid, dances are...quite different. I am also wondering how partners are chosen."

"Well, at all the balls I went to when I was with the opera, we would be free to dance with whomever. But if you do have a date, there are certain songs you have to dance with them for, like the first and last songs." The group delved into a detailed discussion, gossiping over who could ask whom. The talks meandered deep into the night, without any conclusions being drawn.

Linhardt yawned.

"While this has been fun, I do rather enjoy the comfort of my own bed. Shall we turn in for the night?" Everyone nodded and stifled their own yawns.

"Hang on," Edelgard said. "Professor, everyone...I just had a thought." Everyone's attention turned to Edelgard; her face was glowing and she was beaming more than Lysithea could ever remember. "In five years' time...let's return here. Exactly five years to the day from the ball. Who knows where we will be, or what we will be; but let's make a promise to return here, so we can all see how we have grown."

Everyone's hands reached in to seal the promise. Lysithea hesitated.

_Who knows if I'll still be here? _

"Lysithea?" She quickly reached her hand in and plastered a wide grin on her face.

"Of course!"

* * *

Classes were significantly less intense for the week that followed, as most everyone's attention was focused on the upcoming ball. All around, students were pairing up, or nervously trying to work up the courage to ask another; Lysithea lost track of how many love notes she'd been asked to ferry around the monastery.. Byleth seemed to understand this, as well; Lysithea noticed he was giving significantly less homework for the week. After exams on Friday, which Lysithea also noted were easier, she prepared to head to the library. Dorothea had just started badgering Byleth about his date; such had been the routine after class every day for the past week. While Lysithea was curious if he _did _have a date, she shrugged it off. She had studying to do, after all.

She had decided to use the week to get ahead; while she had mastered Nosferatu, she wanted to at least begin studying the next white magic spell, Seraphim. She returned to her room and sat down, textbook in hand.

_Seraphim is the essence of pure light harnessed in a spell. While useful in general, it is especially effective against those heavily practiced in or influenced by the dark magics. _

_Like those mages and crazed villagers, _Lysithea thought with a shudder.

_The use of such a spell requires one to have practiced their faith in light. Seraphim requires not only the correct state of mind required of all white magics, but also a state of belief. Those with insufficient faith will never be able to cast this spell, much less higher level white magics such as Warp and Abraxas, which will be discussed later. _

"Seraphim!" Lysithea yelled out for what had to be the hundredth time that night, but still nothing happened. "Gahh, why can't I get this to work?" She stomped her foot impatiently, deciding to ask Byleth, as had become her custom when she was stuck. She walked over to his quarters and knocked gently.

"It's me again, Professor." The door opened to let her in. "I'm sorry to bother you on a Friday night, but I was trying to study ahead, and I got stuck on casting Seraphim."

"No worries, Lysithea. Now, where are you stuck? And shouldn't you be resting? It is rather late; I hope you haven't been practicing all this time."

"I've been trying to cast Seraphim all week, but...nothing is happening. It's like Heal all over again!"

"Perhaps your faith is not quite strong enough. Seraphim is a manifestation of the powers of the light; tell me, when was the last time you were at choir practice?"

Lysithea frowned; she couldn't honestly remember, it had been so long ago. Byleth nodded knowingly.

"Attending that will be a good start. Faith is showing the goddess your belief; if you haven't attended any church sessions in so long, it is without a doubt that you would struggle to cast such a spell." Byleth smiled gently. "But we shall practice another time. It is late, and tomorrow is the ball. I'd rather you not be too tired to enjoy it; with the state of things, we never know when we will have another chance to partake in such an event."

"Thank you for helping me with my training, Professor. And I appreciate your concern. But...I'm going to keep at it a bit longer. You should get some rest; I'm sure you're far more tired than I am." She turned to leave.

"Lysithea, you really should get some-"

"I can't," she snapped. "Not...not when I'm on the cusp of using my power to greater potential. Just...d-don't…" Lysithea could feel herself getting dizzy. "What the…" Her vision blinked, and she blacked out.

* * *

Lysithea awoke in her room, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dark.

_I must not have been out very long...but how did I get here? _She turned in her bed and slowly sat up.

"You're awake."

Lysithea's head dropped.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I should have listened to you. And now I've made a mess, and we're both going to be exhausted for the ball tomorrow. I just...you forget to rest when you realize your time is running short." Her eyes looked out the window at the night sky, dotted with stars.

Byleth's head snapped towards her quizzically, and she sighed.

_I guess I might as well tell him. He did tell me about his past at Remire, after all. _

"When I was five...House Ordelia was involved in a civil disagreement with the Empire. We responded to House Hrym's call for aid. As punishment, many of those in House Ordelia were surreptitiously killed and replaced with Empire spies. And then, one night…" Lysithea took a deep breath. "My father tried to hide us in the storm cellar, but the spies knew of its location. And so they pulled us out, and...one by one, used us for their experiments. I was the only one who survived. I watched each of my siblings die in front of me."

"Lysithea…"

"You know, my hair wasn't always white. Weird, isn't it? For a teen to have gray hair. But when their experiments were finished...I lost all my pigment. The mages were ecstatic, and tests confirmed it. I…" she took a deep breath. "I had two Crests. But the mages also informed me that my lifespan was greatly shortened. If I was lucky, perhaps I could live until twenty, or twenty five."

"How awful," Byleth muttered.

"Yes. All I want is for my parents to at least have peace before I leave this world...but I'm running out of time. That's why I work so hard, Professor. Even though they went through the pain of losing all of my siblings, they worked hard to hide it, to show me as much love as they could so that I could grow up happy. This is the least I can do for them."

"But...if there were a way to remove your Crests, could you live a normal life?"

Lysithea shrugged.

"I gave up on that long ago. And I wouldn't be much use without my Crests."

Byleth shook his head.

"No, Lysithea. Your talent isn't your Crests; remember what I told you when we first met. And even if it was, there's much more to you than just your magical abilities. I promise you...I will do my best to find a way to remove your Crests." Byleth's face was steely and determined; Lysithea was taken aback by the emotion clearly brimming to the surface.

"You know, Professor...your resolve makes me want to believe you. Perhaps there is a way." Lysithea's attention turned back towards the night sky, a faraway look in her eyes. She allowed herself for a moment to think of what it would be like

_To love, to grow old with someone..._

"By the way, Lysithea. I found this lying on your bed when I brought you back here." He held up her copy of _An Encyclopedia of Sweets. _"I didn't know you were into baking," he said. She blushed scarlet and snatched at the book .

"Professor! You're not supposed to look through a lady's things, you know that! But..yes. It's mine. I used to...well, before I came to the monastery, I would bake with my parents. Every weekend. During the week, we would pick out a recipe from that book, and then get the ingredients so that we could try making them on the weekends. Now that I'm here, I don't have an oven I can use, but I still read a new recipe every week. And whenever I write home, I tell my parents about a couple of my favorites, so that they can try to make them." Lysithea yawned. "How curious; being around you makes me tell you things that I usually keep closely guarded. I wonder why that is?" She could feel herself starting to doze off. "Professor, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to rest now."

"Of course." Byleth stood to leave. "Good night, Lysithea. And thank you for confiding in me. I promise I will do everything I can to help you. "

"Good night, Professor. Thanks," she mumbled, as her eyelids began to droop. She vaguely felt the covers being pulled carefully up to her neck before dropping off to slumber.

* * *

"Lysithea, sit still!" Dorothea pushed on the squirming girl's shoulders. Lysithea glanced at Edelgard, who was fixing her hair. Further down the row, Bernadetta had smoothed out her usually unkempt hair into a neat bun, and Petra had changed to a traditional Brigid dress. Lysithea, meanwhile, was struggling against Dorothea's attempts to slather makeup on her.

"Edelgard, help me," Lysithea whined.

"Oh, but you simply have to do this for the ball! We all let Dorothea do our makeup, you know. She's rather good at it!" Dorothea leaned towards her face with a brush, winking at Edelgard.

"Don't you want to look cute for the Professor?"

"I-you-what?"

Dorothea smiled knowingly, and suddenly the rest of the girls in the room were listening attentively.

"There's nothing going on! He's just helping me with my studies, that's all." The other girls all nodded sarcastically.

"Well, not yet, but...there's clearly some sort of connection. You know, Lysithea, have you heard the rumor about the Goddess Tower?" Lysithea shook her head.

"What's it say?" _Maybe if I change the topic, they'll stop teasing me. _

"Oh, well, it's rather simple. If a man and woman exchange vows at the top floor of the Goddess Tower, there's a legend that it will be guaranteed by the gods to come to pass! Isn't that romantic?"

"Umm...sure," Lysithea said.

"We have a similar tradition in Brigid; it seems most places have some variation."

"And that's why you need to be all adorable! Maybe the Professor will take you there tonight," Edelgard tapped her shoulder and grinned.

"Edelgard, since when did you turn all lovey dovey? I never knew you were like this!"

They shared a hearty laugh as they continued their preparations for the ball. Dorothea finally released Lysithea, who changed into her dress. It was the only one she owned, seeing as she had never been one for pageantry, but it was special. Her mother had made it for her before she left for the monastery. It was a deep shade of velvety purple, contrasting with her snow white hair and light pink eyes. Two thin straps lay over her shoulders, and the dress ran just past her knees, swishing in the wind and with each step she took. The back of the dress was left bare, swooping suggestively just above where her back ended; Lysithea was embarrassed about this, but her mother had convinced her that it would be fine.

"Wow, Lysithea, you should dress up more often! You look beautiful!"

"Really?" Lysithea was aware that the other girls were all staring at her. They all nodded.

"You look fabulous, Lysithea. I'm sure the Professor will love it." Lysithea blushed.

"Do you-I mean-can we stop with that? Come on, he's like...five years older than me. But anyways, we should be going. The ball will start soon, and I'm sure you all don't want to be late for your dates."

They continued gossiping even as they slipped on their shoes and walked to the Cathedral where the ball was being held. Lamps had been lit throughout the walls, the red glow mixing with the soft gray moonlight and bathing the Cathedral in a warm shade of orange light. Students milled about, all nervous as the ball was about to begin. Dates frantically sought out each other, lest they miss the opening dance, while those without dates scrambled to find someone, lest they risk being alone. The first notes of the organ's opening song soon began reverberating throughout the walls.

"Lady Edelgard, if I may." Hubert approached the girls, dropping to a knee and holding out a hand. Edelgard took it and pulled him back to his feet.

"Of course, Hubert." They joined hands and began to dance. One by one, the girls went off with their dates. Lysithea watched as Ferdinand invited Dorothea, then Caspar and Petra, and finally Linhardt and Bernadetta went off to dance. She chuckled as Caspar and Petra whirled around the dance floor, some interesting mix of Petra's "vigorous" Brigid moves and Caspar's natural exuberance. Edelgard and Hubert were dancing in a rather more subdued manner, seeming to be discussing something even as they whirled in each other's arms. Linhardt and Bernadetta were hidden away in a corner; Linhardt's eyes seemed to be barely open, while Lysithea could practically see beads of sweat running down Bernadetta's face. She smiled as she retreated to the refreshments.

_Everyone looks so...happy. This is what I want for my parents. This...this is why I need to continue to apply myself to my studies. _Lysithea watched as students from all over the monastery, and professors, twirled around the Cathedral floor. She noticed a line of girls had formed, and knew what they were waiting for. She guffawed at Byleth, who was trying to dance with each girl in the line, so as to not disappoint any of them. But his dancing was robotic; clearly, he had never been taught how to dance.

_I'll have to talk to Professor Jeralt about that_. On cue, Jeralt walked up to the refreshment stand, pouring himself a cup of water.

"Oh, hey there, kid. Not your type of thing either, huh?"

"Good evening, Professor Jeralt. Not really...but it doesn't look like your ideal environment either."

"Damn right," he said, throwing the water down in a big gulp. Lysithea laughed softly.

"It doesn't seem to be Professor Byleth's, either. That man simply cannot dance. Did you never teach him?"

"Hah, so you've seen. No, I taught him how to survive as a mercenary. Things like dances, and entertainment...rarely came up."

"Speaking of that...After the battle of Remire, I heard you say that maybe you should have never left Garreg Mach. But...Professor Byleth told me that he was born after you left, in Remire."

Jeralt's eyebrows raised.

"Damn. You're just as bright as he said." He glanced around. "You got a date for the ball?" Lysithea shook her head. "Good. Come with me; we can speak of this in private." Lysithea followed him out of the Cathedral, into the cool breeze. She shivered and hugged her bare shoulders.

"Here, take my coat." Jeralt tossed his coat over her, and she stumbled from the weight of the thick fur coat. "I'm giving this to you since...well, I think he's taken a shine to you. He's taken a shine to all of his students, but there's something different about you. He talks about you often, you know. He's worried that you aren't taking care of yourself; that you study too much, and don't go out and have fun like someone your age should. Anyways." He pressed a thick book into her hands. "It's my journal. Read it, then return it to me when you've finished. When the time comes, I will hand it to him...or, should something happen to me, I'll leave it to you to show him what is in those pages. I'm sure if it isn't me, you're the one he would want to learn these things from."

"Professor Jeralt…"

He hushed her, before pointing back towards the cathedral.

"Look, there he is. No doubt exhausted by the barrage of women asking to dance with him." Jeralt sighed, and Lysithea could see some of her own father in him. Just a proud dad, watching his beloved child. "Why don't you see where he's going; maybe he needs someone to talk to. I trust you more than anyone other than myself to get him to open up, especially after how you've been checking on him since Remire."

"A-are you sure?" He nodded, and she returned his coat before walking as quickly as her heels would let her towards Byleth. Jeralt watched her go with a tense smile.

_I've got a bad feeling, for some reason. There's something weird going on at the monastery.__ Should something happen to me...she'll be able to explain to him. _

Byleth made his way towards a tower and started climbing; Lysithea followed him until he reached the top. He leaned out against the open window, dropping his head into his hands with a deep sigh.

"Um...Professor?" Lysithea stepped out shyly from the staircase. He turned around to face her.

"Good evening. Why aren't you at the ball?"

"I saw you wandering out, and decided to follow you. With everything that's happened when I run into you at night, I was worried there was going to be an enemy, or something," Lysithea teased. "You know, you're surprisingly popular. Everyone wanted to dance with you."

"That surprises you, doesn't it? Though, to be honest, it surprised me, as well. I'm not the most sociable person, am I?"

"No, you're not. Well, not to be rude, of course. But I think it's something else about you. Like I've told you before, you just understand people. Perhaps that is why all the ladies have taken a fancy to you."

Byleth shrugged.

"How do you fare in such matters, Lysithea?"

"Er…," Lysithea turned away. "I've no time for such things. I've already told you about my past; I'm here to become the best mage I can be, not for frivolous things like romance. They were gossiping for the whole past week, and everyone wanted to come to some tower-wait...this is the Goddess Tower, is it not?" Byleth nodded, and Lysithea gasped. "We need to get out of here, before rumors start. Of course, there's nothing to worry about, but we are here alone...so they may wonder what our aim is." Lysithea made to leave, but Byleth didn't move.

"There's no need to panic, Lysithea."

"Huh? Oh, I get it. Everyone thinks of me as a child; You're treating me like one, too, aren't you? So there's nothing to worry about. You wouldn't be in love with a _child_. Obviously, there's nothing! So if you want to sit here collecting dust, I'll do that too." Lysithea felt crushed, and she slowly realized for the first time that all the rumors were true.

_I...like my Professor_, she thought, mortified. _And I pretty much just made it super obvious to him, too, didn't I? _

Byleth's face was still facing the window.

"Lysithea...would you like to dance?"

"Would I-what?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"Professor…" Every fiber in her screamed yes, but she was wary of the consequences. "I-is it really okay? I mean, won't the other students think it's odd? And the professors?"

Byleth finally turned to face her, the window focusing the evening glow like a natural spotlight on him.

"I know. But at least here, tonight, we can be alone. We can have this moment together…" He held out his hands, inviting Lysithea. "And it can hold us until a more appropriate time. Perhaps at our reunion in five years."

"Professor…," Lysithea stepped forward and took his hand with hers, and they wrapped the other around each others' waists. "When did you become a silver-tongued devil?"

_And where did this come from? _

"Your hands are awfully cold, Lysithea." Byleth removed his coat and draped it over her shoulders. The music from the cathedral was soft, but the beat was audible. Lysithea guided Byleth slowly as they waltzed, ignoring that he was constantly stepping on her toes. She stared into his face, and saw a genuine smile. "I haven't seen you smile like that since...well, ever," she whispered, laying her head in his chest as the music continued. "Why me, Professor? You could have had your pick of ladies on campus."

Byleth shook his head as they continued to twirl. He extended his hand so that Lysithea could spin under, catching her on his arm.

"Would you like me to list my reasons?" Lysithea nodded and beamed into his robe.

"Keep it coming!"

"Very well. There is your singular dedication to everything important to you. I see someone who, at a young age, has already grasped what is important to her, and will do everything in her power to protect it. You also took the time to learn more about me; after Remire, you asked why the village was special. You were there when I was hurting; you checked on me every night for two weeks. As a professor, it's my job to be there for my students when they are in need. But you remembered that I am human as well and, at times, needed someone to be there for me. There's also an adorable side to you; the way you stomp and pout when you get stuck studying, or how you sleep with a bear stuffy and princess doll, or how you like to bake. And, well, I do find you rather beautiful. Especially tonight."

Lysithea was grinning ear to ear, and she was sure she was burning a hole through the front of Byleth's robe. She wished the song would never end, but the notes were already slowing and fading in the wind.

"Professor…No, Byleth. Can I call you that for tonight?" He nodded. "Are you really willing to wait? What if we don't find a way to remove my Crests?"

"We will. It is that pursuit, and the memory of tonight, that will occupy and motivate me while I wait. Lysithea. I promise." His eye stared into hers, and once again, Lysithea was shocked by the passion in them.

"You again with your resolve. Very well then." The final note had just played, the organist holding it for added effect. Lysithea tiptoed so that she could reach Byleth's face, kissing him briefly on the cheek.

"There," she whispered into his ear. "Now the promise is sealed."

* * *

**So I was writing this chapter and it kind of became a mega chapter; originally I was going to split it into two, but I finished editing and it happened to be valentine's day when I finished, so I released it together so that nothing is left hanging. Hope you all enjoy it! I thought it would be interesting to introduce their romance early, and try to write it in a way that they find ways to strengthen and reinforce their feelings for each other before actually becoming a couple. But we'll see how that goes. I know this is a big filler chapter, but it was really necessary to phase out why Lysithea and Byleth kind of started to develop feeligns for each other. I think Lysithea as a character goes far beyond just the stereotypical hardworking student; she's the kind of person who just sees something and does it because she thinks she should, a quality that is incredibly endearing to me, especially since I have so much trouble being straightforward when dealing with others. For those of you that want action, don't worry, it's going to kick up soon ;) **

**Jameyboy: Thank you! Hope you'll stay along for the ride :) **

**Pink champagne truffles are one of my favorites to cook for romantic occasions; if you've never tried them before, I highly recommend them (if you're of age, of course; if not, just remove the champagne from the recipe). **

**As always, please R&R, and enjoy! **

**-elementaryprincess **


	7. Chapter 7: Raspberry Crumble Bars

**Chapter 7: Raspberry Crumble Bars **

**Ingredients**

**Crumble: 2 cups oats, 1.5 cups flour, 1 cup brown sugar, 1 tsp baking powder, 1/2 tsp cinnamon, 2 sticks/1 cup SALTED butter **

**Raspberry filling: 2.5 cups fresh raspberries, 2-4 tbsp brown sugar, 2 tbsp flour, 2 tsp vanilla extract, 2 tsp lemon zest, 1/2 cup raspberry jam, 1 peach (sliced) **

**Recipe: Preheat oven to 350. Mix crumble ingredients save butter together until mostly ground, then add butter and continue to mix. If dry, add water as needed. **

**Press 1/3 of dough just mixed into baking dish and bake 10 minutes or until golden brown. **

**Filling: Toss raspberries, sugar, flour, vanilla extract, and lemon zest in bowl, then spoon the berries out into an even layer on the prebaked dough. Add raspberry jam evenly over the berries. Add peach slices evenly next. Sprinkle remaining crumble dough over next. Bake 30-40 minutes or until berries burst. **

**Note: can be stored for up to 1 week! **

* * *

Early amber rays of sunlight streamed through the window, lancing Lysithea's eyes with their brightness. She opened and quickly shut them.

_Did...did last night happen? _Her mind jumped back to the evening.

_She reluctantly backed out of his arms. "I think it's better if we leave this tower separately, Lysithea. There's too many stragglers; if any one of them sees us walking out of this tower together, there's going to be at best lots of questions, and at worst a huge uproar." _

"_You're right, Prof-Byleth." She smiled at being able to call him by his name, though she knew it wouldn't last. "Then...I'll go first. You're more likely to attract attention, after all." Byleth nodded in agreement. Lysithea shook off his coat and made to return it to him, but he pushed it back to her. _

"_Keep the jacket. You'll need it, walking back. And I've never worn it outside; only my father should be able to identify it as mine. It can serve as a memento. Of tonight. I already have a reminder of my own." He stroked his cheek where she had kissed him. _

"_R-really?" Byleth nodded, and she slung the coat back over her bare shoulders, hugging it tightly to her. "Thank you, Byleth. Um...Good night." Though it pained her to leave, she knew the evening had to end. _

"_Good night, Lysithea."_

Her eyes finally adjusted to the light, she glanced over at her chair. On the back was draped a plain black coat.

_Byleth's coat_, she thought. _So it did happen…_

She kicked her legs off her bed, stepping into her slippers before gathering her toiletries and heading to the shower rooms to freshen up for the day. It was Sunday, after all, and Byleth had suggested she begin going to choir practice in order to work on her faith.

_So I can cast Seraphim. Now...I have another reason to study as hard as I can. A future that I want to be a part of. A future I have a chance to be a part of now that Byleth will be helping me find a way to remove my Crests. _

The air began to mist around her, signaling that the water was warm. She stripped off her nightgown and smallclothes, hanging them carefully on a hook, and stepped into the warm shower.

Lysithea never really believed that her Crests could be removed. As far as she knew, Crests were passed on in families, similar to a gene being passed on. And if it was so difficult to add one, who was to say how difficult it could be to remove? And who even knew if removing the Crest would reverse the effects? But something about it being _Byleth _saying it made her think differently. He had been right so many times that anything he said, Lysithea could believe.

_If anyone could find a way, it would be him._

Her mind jumped back to the night before as she lathered on soap _Lavender, _she thought absentmindedly. It was all so...sudden, that it almost felt like it was someone else who had been there.

_But...now what? Do we just go back to normal? Can we still have the study sessions that we always had? Now that I've felt what it's like to be in his arms...how do I hold back until the time is right? We didn't talk about this at all…_

_Well, maybe if you weren't so lovey dovey, you could have used your brain a bit more, _a voice whispered in her head.

_Oh, shut up. _

She washed off the last of the soap, turned off the tap, and wrapped herself in her towel. Once she had dried off, she pulled on a new set of smallclothes and her nightgown, making her way back towards her dorm. The clock tower's bell rang seven times as she entered her room.

"Crap, it's 7, I need to be at the choir now!" She hurriedly changed into her class robes before dashing out towards the Cathedral.

Out of breath, she put her hands on her knees.

_Phew, looks like I made it. _She lifted her head to see a familiar face waiting at the top of the steps to the great building.

"Lysithea! Glad you could make it." Byleth waved. She wanted to rush forward and hug him again, but she knew she had to resist. That, and she wasn't quite sure she could run all the way up the steps after dashing all the way here.

"Byl-Er, Professor! Yeah, I made it...barely," she panted.

"Come, let's enter the Cathedral. Edelgard will be joining us for practice today."

"Oh, okay."

They took their places along the pews, which had been replaced after the ball. Edelgard filed in soon after, and the practice began, with the choir leading from the front of the Cathedral as the rest of the students sang along. Lysithea felt oddly refreshed after the session, which lasted about half an hour.

"Our voices were all over the place, Professor! We must learn to harmonize; if we cannot even harmonize in song, how will we do so in battle?"

Byleth shook his head.

"Edelgard, has it ever occurred to you that some people may have just been born with zero musical talent?"

Lysithea narrowed her eyes at Byleth.

"Professor, you better not be talking about me," she hissed playfully.

"Huh? Oh, I was talking about myself. _Definitely _not the girl who was way out of tune during the whole session," he shrugged.

"I mean, if you have zero musical talent, how would you even be able to tell who's in and who's out of tune?" Lysithea folded her arms and cocked her head.

Edelgard stepped in between them.

"While this flirting session is _riveting, _and I'd _love _to watch you all day, I'll be quite frank: both of you were terrible. I hope you will spend more time practicing; faith is an invaluable skill to have. And honestly, Professor; when did you turn so immature?" She winked at the two of them knowingly before turning to leave. "I'll see you guys around."

"Oh no. Do you think she knows? Or was she just teasing us?" Byleth shook his head.

"I'm not sure. I can try to catch her and see-"

"No, it's okay, I can do that, Professor. She's always been like a big sister to me since I came here; I'm sure if I explain it to her, she'll understand."

"If you're sure. Also, come meet me at the dining hall after lunch today; I have something to show you."

Lysithea nodded before rushing out.

* * *

"Edelgard!" The girl turned and stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, Lysithea. Finished your flirting?"

"...Yes." Lysithea turned her face down, already feeling herself blushing.

"I was going to ask you about the ball yesterday, but...I think I already know. I noticed the two of you were missing for most of the event. So...where did you guys go?"

Lysithea's head continued to hang.

"Edelgard...I swear, you know me better than I do myself sometimes." Lysithea took a deep breath. "Please don't tell anyone about what I'm about to tell you. For the Professor's sake."

Edelgard nodded.

"Unless it threatens the safety of our friends, I promise."

Lysithea carefully recounted the events, watching and waiting for looks of disapproval from Edelgard, but none came. When she finished, she waited for a reaction.

Edelgard guffawed.

"Really? I'd never expect the two of you to believe in the Goddess Tower legend! That's something I'd expect from Dorothea!"

Lysithea was taken aback by Edelgard's response.

"You're not...I don't know, mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be _mad_? If anything, I'm happy for you! But I understand why the optics of it may not be the same for someone who does not understand you both the way I do."

"Really?"

"Of course!" Edelgard reached out and hugged Lysithea tightly. "I'll keep this secret on one condition."

_What is with people and their conditions? First Byleth, then Jeralt, and now Edelgard? _

"Which is?"

Edelgard's face turned serious.

"If, theoretically, there comes a time when you must pick sides...Lysithea, I want you to stay by my side. I want you to promise that you will fight by my side."

_Huh? _

"Um...okay? I promise," Lysithea answered, confused. Edelgard smiled grimly, before resuming her walk forward.

"So, did you guys kiss?"

The older girl howled with laughter as she was chased around the courtyard, easily outrunning the smaller

* * *

Lysithea munched through her Two-Fish Saute; today's combination was a filet of Caldonian Gar and an Albinean Herring, carefully sauteed in butter and garnished with parsley and thyme. Most of the rest of the Black Eagles had arisen late, after an eventful night, and lunch was a catchup gossip session.

_Thank goodness Edelgard is covering for me_, Lysithea thought. It didn't seem that anyone had an inkling of what had happened, and for that, Lysithea was glad. She laughed along as they teased the couples for what they did or didn't do; there was no escape.

"Ferdinand, did you _actually _say that? My goodness, sometimes you really can be thick!"

"Did you really sleep through the entire second half of the ball? I can't believe you! A whole night to dance, and you decide to _sleep?_"

"Oof, my joints hurt from all the dancing. Petra, how do people from Brigid dance like that and not get sore?"

She finished the last of her fish and waited until everyone had left before approaching the kitchens. She peeked through the window and saw Byleth deep in thought, with his now-iconic arms folded and chin resting on his fingers. Lysithea carefully pushed the door open, and he turned to face her.

"So, did she know?"

"Professor! Yeah...I'm not really good at lying, and she knows me too well. But she promised me she would keep our secret. Anyways, what did you want to meet back here for?"

Byleth pointed to a corner of the kitchens, occupied by a large stone oven.

"Did you bring your _Encyclopedia?" _

"N-no, why would I? I usually leave it at home! And you didn't tell me there was an oven back here! Can we use it? I can run back and grab my book right now!" Lysithea could hardly contain her excitement.

"No worries, I borrowed a copy from the library. I was thinking we could bake when we have time in the week; I know it's something you used to do with your parents, and-"

"Let's make raspberry crumble bars! Those are my favorite, they're on page 28!"

Lysithea dashed around the kitchen, gathering ingredients as Byleth prepared the oven.

"Professor! My arms are getting sore, can you help me mix these?"

"Hang on, I'm not sure the oven is ready yet-"

"It just needs to preheat, you don't need to sit there and watch it heat up! Come help, I can't carry and mix everything on my own!"

The afternoon went along mostly smoothly, with Lysithea directing traffic and Byleth dutifully following her commands, noting that she had the recipe memorized. After an hour, the crumble was finished; two layers of cinnamon oats sandwiching a jam made from freshly picked raspberries and peaches. Lysithea cut out a piece and was about to eat it before changing her mind.

"Here, Byleth. Why don't you try it?" He reached for the square before Lysithea slapped his hand. "Um…" she glanced nervously around; she couldn't see anyone outside the windows, and they were alone in the kitchen. "Can I...feed it to you," she whispered. Byleth held out his hand and the shades over the windows dropped. She held the piece of crumble between her fingers and slowly advanced it into his mouth, until he bit down on it.

"Well? How is it?"

He finished chewing and reached for another square.

"It's amazing. I've never had anything like this before! Granted, as a mercenary, you don't eat like a king, but this is the best pastry I've ever had!"

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Really. While I'd love to keep it to ourselves, let's share it with the others." They cut the crumble into individual squares, and Byleth raised a hand to raise the shades, letting the midafternoon sunlight stream back in.

"Wait! Professor...thanks for today. I haven't baked since I came to the monastery, and just being able to do this again means a lot to me. So, thanks."

_It's going to be a long five years. _

"Lysithea. You can call me Byleth while we're in here alone." Lysithea grinned and nodded happily. "Now, let's deliver this crumble before we get tempted to eat it all ourselves!"

* * *

Once again, routine took over. Classes resumed with their usual vigor, and Lysithea always looked forward to Sunday afternoons, when she would be able to bake with Byleth. The Ethereal Moon transitioned to the Guardian Moon, and with it, the weather began to improve. Lysithea still wore his coat whenever she had the opportunity to, but with the rising temperatures, she was showing up to class increasingly sweaty, much to the amusement of her classmates.

"C'mon, Lysithea, it's shorts weather and you're still lugging around that coat? It's way too big for you!"

"Dorothea, my dad sent this to me from home. I'm going to wear it whenever I want." Lysithea avoided looking into Dorothea's eyes; ever since Edelgard had mentioned it, she had noticed just how _terrible _of a liar she was.

"Aww, that's adorable! But, really, dear, you're sweating completely through your robes. Thank goodness you don't wear white…"

Everyone burst out laughing, while Lysithea glowed scarlet. Suddenly, the door swung open, and a knight wearing the armor of the Knights of Seiros burst in.

"Captain? Professor? Are either of you in here?" The knight had slicked brown hair and a moustache in the shape of an upside down L bracketing each side of this face.

"Professor Alois! He should be here any-"

"Is something the matter, Alois?" Byleth walked in, nodding a greeting towards the students. Alois fidgeted with his mustache as he answered.

"There are reports of demonic beasts near the chapel!"

"What?! But there hasn't been any news of a breach, or anything."

"What's worse, that student we saved a couple months ago, Monica, seems to be trapped there. I'm going to investigate now; will you join me?"

"Of course. Students, follow Alois. I'll find the Captain and join you as soon as we can." The students quickly gathered their things, and Byleth took the opportunity to speak to Alois.

"Demonic beasts?"

"Yes..just before they disappeared, one of the guards reported seeing a student heading towards the chapel, and shortly afterwards, the beasts appeared."

"Are the students safe?"

"I believe so." The door pushed open again, interrupting Alois, and Jeralt ran in.

"Kid, did you hear? We have to act now. Bring the students; they can help." Byleth nodded and they prepared to head out. Lysithea was behind Jeralt. "Oh, hey there." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Nice jacket you got there. Did you finish reading the diary yet?"

She shook her head. "I can return it to you after this battle if you need it, though."

"Alright. I was about to tell him everything, but I guess it'll have to wait. There's never enough damn time..."

* * *

**Back to regular length chapters! Apologies if anyone doesn't like the longer chapters, please don't hesitate to let me know; I don't mind breaking chapters down into shorter lengths if it's easier for readers to follow. Also, I promise this is the last filler-ish chapter, and the action will start again, but I really want them to have some sort of relationship before the timeskip, otherwise I feel like it wouldn't make much sense for the timeskip to occur and their feelings to have not changed at all. Raspberry crumble is one of my favorite desserts, probably with blueberry cheesecake as ones I can eat without ever tiring of them :) **

**Jameyboy: I know that was a long one to read, glad you got through all of it and, more importantly, that you enjoyed it! I felt like the game did what it could with the goddess tower scenes (I've only seen a couple), but it needs more fleshing out of characters which is why I'm having a few more chapters dedicated to just life at the monastery. hope you'll stay along for the ride as things start to kick up! **

**As always, please R&R, and enjoy! **

**-elementaryprincess**


	8. Chapter 8: Dark and Stormy Icebox Cake

**Chapter 8: Dark and Stormy Icebox Cake**

**Ingredients: 12 cups heavy cream, 1/2 cups granulated sugar, 4 tsp vanilla extract, 2 tbsp dark rum, 2-3 tbsp lime zest, 2-3 tbsp lime juice, 56 g gingersnaps **

**Recipe: Whisk cream for 2-3 minutes, then add sugar and vanilla and mix another 3 minutes. Transfer half the cream to a small bowl and add rum and whisk 30 seconds. Gently mix lime juice and zest to remaining cream. Spread a layer of rum cream on bottom of pan, then cover as much of this layer as possible with gingersnaps. There should be a solid layer of cookies at this point (make sure all pieces are touching). Next add a layer of lime whipped cream and cover with another layer of snaps. Continue layering by alternating rum and lime cream (~1 cup per layer) until both mixes are used up. Refrigerate 6-8 hours or overnight, then invert and serve. Additional lime zest can be sprinkled on the surface for taste. **

* * *

Lysithea steeled herself. They were outside the chapel, and could hear rumbling as something approached. She readied her tome as...four students came out?

"Help," they screamed, running behind the contingent. "They're going to be here soon," they panted ominously.

"Get out of here and back to the monastery," Jeralt commanded them, and they were all too happy to oblige. "Kid, ready your students." Byleth nodded and the Black Eagles drew their weapons.

The ground began shaking and the first of the creatures broke through. It was a grotesque, quadruped creature, skin black with dark grey scales and bony spikes protruding along its spine. It reared up onto its hind legs and opened its long, fanged mouth, unleashing an earsplitting roar before dropping back down. Its glowing red eyes scanned the outside of the chapel, singling out a student who had failed to get away, chasing after it with another howl.

Lysithea covered her ears and flinched.

_That's a Demonic Beast? How do we even fight that thing? It's the size of a dorm room! You could probably stab it and it won't feel a thing! _

"Ferdinand! Lead the charge; Linhardt, Bernadetta, Caspar, Petra, follow him. Fight _together_; we don't know how strong that thing is."

"Hang on, Professor, I'll go with them as well. They can always use a second healer, right?"

"Of course, Dorothea. Keep everyone safe." The six dashed off in the hopes of making it to the student in time.

"Everyone else...we're going in-"

Another howl emanated from the chapel, followed by a shriek. More footsteps were running towards them quickly, and a familiar girl with short red hair sprinted out, hiding behind Edelgard.

"Edel! Help! There's a crazy beast chasing me!" Lysithea recognized Monica and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Another of the beasts soon followed her out. Jeralt, Byleth, Lysithea, Edelgard, and Hubert drew their weapons, ready to fight. Monica hid behind a bush and watched on intently.

"That beast...is that a stone on its forehead?" Jeralt pointed, and Lysithea gasped. The stone...looked like it had the markings of a House on it. She wasn't quite sure which, but she was sure it originated from one of Fodlan's many Houses.

"Whatever, it's attacking," Monica shrieked from the bush. Sure enough, the beast was dashing towards them, fangs bared. They jumped to the side, Edelgard slashing with her axe and managing to land a blow. Byleth tried to wrap his blade around the mouth to hold it shut, but the beast was too quick and was able to escape. Jeralt landed a strike as well, and Lysithea and Hubert stood back, firing dark magic.

The beast either wasn't taking damage, or wasn't feeling it; it simply reared back and lunged again, snapping at Edelgard this time, who was able to dodge once again. With its size, it wasn't quick on its feet; it became a pattern of dodging and counterattacking, which suited Lysithea just fine. Though it was a straightforward battle, she knew better than to grow complacent. Though the beast was slow, one strike was all it would need to kill. They continued dancing around its blows, and finally, the beast began to waver from their cumulative strikes. It staggered backwards, dazed after Jeralt landed a glancing blow to the stone on its head.

"Now! Everyone, move in for the kill!" Jeralt and Byleth led with their weapons, and they all struck at the beast in sync. A final howl gurgled in its throat before a purple glow encircled it. The creature seemed to shrink before the light slowly faded, revealing…

"A _student?_" Byleth quickly knelt down and checked for a pulse. He slammed a fist into the ground. "How...how can this be?" Byleth looked up, his eyes searching. Lysithea held a hand to her mouth in shock. Edelgard looked away, shaking her head, while Hubert's attention was further down the walkway, where Ferdinand's group was returning, another student's corpse in his hands.

"Ferdinand! Was that student the Demonic Beast?"

"Y-yes, Professor Jeralt. I...we had no idea...I'm sorry." The normally cheery Ferdinand wiped tears, blood and grime off his face. "If...maybe we could have…"

"There's no way you could have known, kid. You did what you had to. Were you able to save the student being chased?" Caspar nodded, and the student in question stepped forward from behind him.

"Thank you all," he said, his voice shaking."I-I'll find a way to repay you, I promise."

"There's no need for that. Run along, now, and stay away from any sketchy happenings, you hear me?" The poor student nodded and ran back towards the monastery.

Lysithea sighed and sat on the floor with the rest of the students, beginning to relax after another battle.

Monica stepped out from the bush as well, now a wide smile on her face.

"Thanks for all your help, sir!" She sidled up to Jeralt, and he nodded. His eyes followed her as she continued to prance around him.

"Something the matter?"

"Oh, nothing," Jeralt shrugged and turned away.

Lysithea gasped. In the blink of an eye, Monica had drawn a dagger from her robes and leapt towards Jeralt's unprotected back. She fumbled for her tome and scrabbled to stand up as Edelgard and Hubert did the same, causing them all to trip over each other in their rush.

_No...we're going to be too late! No one else is paying attention..._

"NO!" She heard Byleth yell. He whipped his sword towards Monica, but a figure teleported in and blocked the whiplike blade. Lysithea closed her eyes as the sickening sound of cold steel slicing through flesh pierced her ears. Jeralt fell to the ground, the same dagger Monica had drawn embedded deep in his back. Monica's face had taken on a crazed look, and she licked her lips and cackled madly as an audible gasp escaped from the Black Eagles as a collective.

"Stupid old man. How dare you get in the way of my brilliant plan...you dog." She kicked Jeralt with a look of disdain.

Byleth was already at Jeralt's side. Lysithea's vision swam with tears as she stood guard, tome at the ready and aimed at Monica but one eye trained on Byleth. He held his father's body in his arms, the life slowly oozing out with the blood from his back. He mumbled something before reaching up to Byleth's face and stroking his eyes, then stuffing a small parcel into Byleth's hand. His voice gathered enough strength that she could hear it again, and she felt more tears spring unbidden at his words.

"To think...the first time I saw you cry, your tears would be for me," he said. "It's sad, yet...I'm happy for it. Thanks...kid." His hands dropped to his sides, limp and unfeeling. Byleth stood up, staring at Monica, who was now cackling madly at him, and the newcomer. Lysithea's eyes narrowed as Byleth spoke his name.

"Solon. Monica." He drew his blade, his face swimming with grief and unbridled fury that Lysithea had never seen before. "I will kill you both here today."

Solon grinned evilly as mages began teleporting in, forcing the Black Eagles to retreat. Byleth carried Jeralt's body gently and placed it aside.

"Students. No tactics today. These ruins don't have much terrain; it's kill or be killed. We've fought these mages before; expect dark magic. And show no mercy." Without waiting for confirmation, he dashed forward, blade at the ready and slashing through two mages, the students quickly following suit.

Lysithea dueled two mages, dodging or deflecting their bolts when necessary and firing back with hers.

"Miasma!" She allowed herself a thin smile as one of them grunted and collapsed to the floor, one that was quickly wiped away as she felt a dull blow to her own stomach. Reeling, she scrabbled on the floor to get back on her feet.

"Nosferatu!" A white light ensconced the mage and he howled in agony. At the same time, Lysithea felt her wind come back to her, and she finished off the mage with another Miasma.

_Two down, lots more to go. _

"Dorothea! Look out!" She shot a bolt at a mage who was about to fire at the opera singer, who nodded her thanks and returned her focus to healing Caspar.

_Poor Caspar and Ferdinand; magic tears right through their defenses. _She scanned the battlefield, looking for Byleth and firing off spells here and there to help her friends. She saw Ferdinand arch off his horse as he took a Miasma to the face and dashed to his side.

"Ferdinand! Hang on, let me heal you." She flipped her tome to another glyph and muttered, "Heal". A light green glow pulsed from her hand, healing his wounds. He struggled back to his feet and mounted his horse.

"Thanks, Lysithea." She nodded and examined the battlefield again. The mages had slowed to a trickle, and Byleth was advancing on Monica and Solon, Edelgard next to him. She made easy work of the two between them and hurried to catch up to him.

"Let me help you avenge your father." Byleth did not respond, his eyes, still fresh with tears, staring straight ahead at Monica.

"Ohh, I'm so _scared_," she cackled. "You look so _scary_! Ha! But I can be scary too, you know?"

She snarled and began taking off the student's uniform, revealing a black bodysuit with a diamond cutout running from her chest to her abdomen. She tore off her red wig, revealing short, dirty orange hair underneath, and her eyes pulsed and her skin faded to a pale grey color. Three tails, each with serrated edges and a pointed tip, emerged from her back, snaking out in front of her and dancing in the air.

She licked her fingers.

"This is what I truly look like, vermin! Now...come at me! I'll kill you with my own hands," she said, sticking out her tongue. Her eyes focused on Edelgard.

"Huh? What are you-"

Edelgard drew her axe.

"Prepare for death while you still can." With a yell, she dashed forwards, axe raised for a blow. Kronya sidestepped and lashed out with her tails, nearly catching Edelgard across the chest, but the girl was able to roll under the blow. Byleth followed, slashing at Kronya's tails with his blade. She quickly drew them back to her with a hiss, directing them back out at Byleth and Edelgard. Byleth was able to extend his blade, blocking two of the tails, while the third wrapped around Edelgard's axe handle. The girl shrieked as the serrated edges cut into her hands, letting go of the axe and falling backwards. Lysithea hurriedly began healing her bloodied hands, but Edelgard shook her head.

"Heal me later, help the Professor now!" Lysithea turned back to face the duel raging behind her. Kronya used her tails to keep Byleth out of range, and he was forced to parry furiously, looking for an opening to fight back. Lysithea fired off bolts of magic, but Kronya would simply flick it away with one of her tails while the other two continued their assault on Byleth. Lysithea's eyes widened as one sped towards her after slapping away a spell.

_I guess Kronya's had enough of me. _

She leapt aside, but not quite fast enough; she yelled out in pain as the razor sharp edges sliced her thigh.

Byleth's attention turned towards her for a split second, and Kronya took advantage of the distraction to direct another tail towards Byleth's back. He somehow brought his sword up in time, blocking the strike but losing his footing due to the poor timing. Another tail moved with lightning speed up to his neck stopping just for Kronya to gloat.

"Aww, see how nice I am, you're going to see your father already!"

_Goddess...please help me with this spell. _

"Seraphim!" Lysithea yelled, ignoring the throbbing pain in her bloodied thigh. She felt a crackling of power in her arm and directed it towards Kronya.

_It's...it's working! _

An orb of yellow, pulsating power shot from her outstretched hand and latched onto Kronya, knocking her backwards with a screech. It expanded and encircled her, tendrils of light shooting into her body and lancing it over and over. Her tails thrashed around her, slashing at air as she convulsed in pain. When it finally receded, Kronya lay on the floor, panting, smoke rising from her.

"What….what was that…", Kronya gasped, floored from the damage. Byleth was now above her, sword raised for the kill. "Aiee! No!" She stumbled back towards Solon, who had been watching the proceedings from the very corner of the ruins. Byleth simply followed, an inexorable force. Lysithea wanted to follow, but she couldn't put any weight on her bad side.

_That's going to sting for a while_.

"Well, Kronya." Solon stood over her.

"Solon! Don't just stand there!" Kronya cowered behind him and pointed at Byleth. "I need your help!"

"Yes, you certainly do." Lysithea tensed herself for what was to come. She heard footsteps behind them and was relieved as the rest of the Black Eagles joined, weapons at the ready to protect Byleth. They formed a vanguard behind him, leaving him alone at the corner of the ruins with Kronya and Solon.

Solon walked up to Kronya and reached a hand over her chest. He paused slightly before plunging his hand into her chest and holding her up.

_No...is this some sort of ritual? It almost looks like when they were…_

"S-Solon….stop this!" Kronya screamed, struggling haplessly in the air.

"Have no fear, my dear. Your sacrifice will do what you could not: kill these vermin." Solon's arm erupted in dark flames which quickly advanced to surround Kronya.

"Professor! You need to get out-" Before Lysithea could finish, a bloodcurdling scream interrupted her. Kronya slumped over in Solon's arm, and he tossed her in front of Byleth.

"Begone with you...Fell Star."

Purple flames sprang up, forming a ring around Byleth and isolating him from the students. The flames grew taller and taller, forming a dome around him.

"Professor!" The students yelled, but there was no response. Suddenly, the flame began to fade, and as it died down, everyone gasped.

"He's...he's gone?" Lysithea limped forward, running her hands over where Byleth had been. "No…" Edelgard stood next to her.

"That could only have been magic! Where is our Professor?" She pointed her axe at Solon.

Solon laughed mirthlessly.

"The Forbidden Spell of Zahras...forbidden because it requires a human sacrifice. An eternity wandering the void, pure nothingness…"

"No! I don't believe anything you say! He's still alive!" Lysithea pounded the floor as Edelgard wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to her feet.

"You're lying, dammit!" Caspar yelled out. Ferdinand clapped him on the shoulder.

"That's right. Our professor is no ordinary human." A murmur of assent ran through the group, a rarity for Ferdinand. Edelgard stepped forward, to where Byleth usually stood at the head of the group. Lysithea staggered a bit before Linhardt and Dorothea supported her.

"You boast of a victory...but if you did resort to such tricks to stop the Professor, you will regret it."

Solon laughed madly and drew his staff.

"If you are so sure he is alive, perhaps I should send you to find out." He slammed his staff into the ground, generating a shockwave that knocked all the students back. Groaning, Lysithea rolled over, trying to push herself up. Her thigh screamed in protest, and she could only feebly sit herself up.

"Ha! I only showed but a fraction of my power when we last met. This time...I will not-huh?"

A golden light suddenly pierced through the dark sky, shooting towards them.

"What...it's coming towards us!" Bernadetta pointed. Indeed it was, getting larger by the second, until it landed between Solon and the Black Eagles. As the light faded, Lysithea could see the silhouette of a person. But not just any person.

"P-Professor?" But something was...different.

_His hair_, she thought. _It's...pastel green now? _

He looked back and nodded at the students before turning his attention to Solon, who cowered in fear. He fired dark magic at Byleth, who merely cut through the attacks until he was in range. Without any hesitation, he plunged his blade into Solon's heart, pushing him backwards against the shrubbery until he met a wall. Byleth drew his sword out and wiped it on the shrubs as Solon fell to the floor, dead. Without looking back, Byleth moved to where he had stashed his father's body. The students watched him, heads bowed and hands clasped.

The evening moonlight shimmered off the teardrops on his face, which became a stream, which became a coursing river, emptying into puddles on the ground. His body shook and roiled with sobs, screaming his grief in unintelligible, primitive sounds to the gods above. They responded with tears of their own, the black sky opening into a torrential downpour mixing with blood and tears already soaking into the granite floor. The students slowly filed back to the monastery. Lysithea felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Lysithea. He needs some space. And you need to get your leg attended to." Lysithea nodded, looking back over her shoulder as Edelgard led the students away. She would never forget the image of Byleth, knelt in the rain, cradling his father's body, his futile pleas to the skies reverberating throughout the ruins. She closed her eyes, remembering Monica draw her dagger.

_If only I'd reacted faster..._

* * *

**So action has started up again; I decided to combine the chapters with the demonic beast fight and Monica/Kronya, I thought it flowed better this way. It seemed like a superfluous chapter to dedicate to this completely in the games, as well; don't worry, I'll spend more time elaborating on his change of hair color later on. I also thought this would give him a chance to avenge his father right away instead of moping in the monastery for a month like he did in the game. **

**Dark'n'stormy is a drink that my friends like to get every once in a while, and I thought it was an apt name for this chapter, seeing as how the atmosphere has really changed. Things are starting to happen, so stay tuned! **

**2lazy2login: woops, it happens! thanks for catching that, I fixed it :) **

**As always, please R&R, and enjoy! **

**-elementaryprincess**


	9. Chapter 9: Chocolate Cake with Frosting

**Chapter 9: Chocolate Cake **

**Ingredients**

**Cake: 1 cup butter, 3 cups brown sugar, 4 eggs, 2 tsp vanilla extract, 2 2/3 cups flour, 3/4 cup baking cocoa, 3 tsp baking soda, 1/2 tsp salt, 1 1/3 cups sour cream. 1 1/3 cups boiling water**

**Frosting: 1/2 cup butter, 3 oz unsweetened chocolate (chopped), 3 oz semisweet chocolate (chopped), 5 cups confectioner's sugar, 1 cup sour cream, 2 tsp vanilla extract**

**Recipe: **

**Preheat oven to 350F. In a large bowl, cream butter, brown sugar until light and fluffy. Then add eggs 1 at a time and beat well before adding next egg. Next beat in vanilla. In another bowl, whisk flour, cocoa, baking soda, and salt then add to creamed mixture alternating with sour cream, mixing well between each addition. Lastly, stir in water until blended. **

**Transfer mixture to prepared pan (greased, parchment paper). Bake 30-35 minutes or until a toothpick comes out clean. Cool 10 minutes or until no longer hot to touch. **

**Frosting: Melt butter and chocolates then stir until smooth and cool slightly. In another bowl, combine sugar, sour cream and vanilla extract. Then mix in chocolate/butter mixture and beat until smooth. Spread frosting on cake as desired; make sure cake is sufficiently cooled down, or frosting will melt and become too watery. **

* * *

The midday sun shone brightly, golden rays of light illuminating the ornate stained-glass windows of the cathedral. The colored glass converted the rays to a myriad of hues which bounced around the hall, illuminating the gray brick floor and walls in all colors of the spectrum. Inside the expansive halls, residents of the monastery, dressed head to toe in black, lined every pew, heads bowed and hands clasped. At the front, a tall man, with chartreuse hair, stood and finished his eulogy. Soft clapping reverberated around as he closed his speech, wiping his eyes on his sleeve and stepping off the stage.

Lysithea clapped along, tears dripping down her own cheeks. The rest of the funeral went by in a blur; hymns were sung, led by the church choir, as countless others memorialized the Captain, before people began to file out of the cathedral. Lysithea gingerly stood up and got on her crutches, grimacing as she exited her pew.

She wanted nothing more than to run (well, limp), to Byleth's side and comfort him, but she knew that would reveal their secret. The past week since Jeralt's death had been painful enough for everyone, but all she could do was try to catch the occasional glimpse of him and try to send her presence through those brief moments when their eyes would meet.

"Lysithea, come. Let's...return for now." Edelgard patted her on the shoulder, and Lysithea nodded, turning her crutches and following the other students back towards the dorm. Though the shrubbery around them had begun to rise from the dead of winter, with flowers beginning to bud and the grass beginning to recover its lively green, it was in complete contrast to the emotions of the students. Nary a word was spoken; everyone was still in shock. The sun blazed on their backs as they trudged through the cement roads. Jeralt had always seemed so indomitable to them, that to see him lying dead in the casket had shaken them to their very core.

_If Professor Jeralt can die..._Lysithea shuddered as she put her crutches ahead, swinging her body forward. _No one is invincible._

"Edelgard, can you help me out?" Lysithea gestured towards the wooden door to her room. The older girl nodded and propped the door open, letting her in. "Thanks."

"Of course. If you need anything, just let me know, okay?" Edelgard smiled weakly at her and Lysithea nodded. The door swung closed and Lysithea collapsed onto her bed, splaying out her limbs towards each corner over her amethyst blankets. She rolled to one side and reached for the dusty book that had been on her end table, taking it off of the dark brown oak surface.

_Professor Jeralt's diary…_

She placed it back down.

_Perhaps it's better if I let him read it first. _

She gingerly stepped off her bed and limped to her dusty bookcase, reaching for _An Encyclopedia of Sweets_ and flipping for a recipe before her face lit up. She quickly marked the page, threw the book into her bag, and slung it over her shoulder, grabbing her crutches and heading back out into the monastery.

_Luckily Edelgard's right next door_. She knocked gently on the door, which was emblazoned with the Hresvelg crest as well as one of the Black Eagles.

"Yes?"

"Edelgard, it's me. I had an idea for something we can do for the Professor."

"Oh?" She heard footsteps and the door swung open. "Why don't you come in and tell me about it? I have some extra sweets from Enbarr," Edelgard said with a wink. Lysithea lumbered in and sat down with a sigh of relief on the wooden chair proffered to her.

Edelgard's room was similar in layout to her own; a small, square room with a wooden desk in one corner and a large four-poster in the other. Her bed was decorated in the red and black of the Black Eagles, and her axe was stood up on a stand across from it. The room itself was lit by the natural light of the sun, with windows on each side of the doorway. Lysithea couldn't help her eyes moving to the sweets that were on the desk.

"So, what was this idea you had? And you can help yourself to the sweets; they're a bit too much for my liking."

"Really? Isn't that the whole point of _sweets_?" Lysithea shrugged and opened the box to reveal a large fruit tart, with glazed blueberries, peaches, and strawberries carefully arranged on top. The crust was baked to perfection, a light golden brown. She could feel her mouth watering already before she cut a slice and began to eat it.

"So, my idea was just that we could bake him something. I know that we can use the ovens in the afternoon on Sundays, and today's a Sunday. Maybe we could bring it to him and just spend some time with him. I don't want him to have to keep grieving alone; I know we've been giving him space, but I think he really needs someone to be there with him."

Edelgard mulled it over and nodded.

"Yes, I think that would be good. A house meeting, in a way. Let me round up everyone and we can get to work." Edelgard clapped her hands. "Though I'm not sure anyone's had much experience in the kitchens...just a heads up."

Lysithea stopped eating abruptly and stared at Edelgard.

_Oh, no. _

* * *

"Linhardt, please, don't sleep on the counter; I need that space!" Lysithea groaned as the young man rolled off the shelf and onto the ground, where he promptly continued sleeping.

"Lysithea, does this-"

"NO! Don't mix those together, _please_! One's the crust, and one's for the filling, keep them apart!" Lysithea sighed. It was utter chaos. Edelgard had been right; _none _of the Black Eagles had baked before. Hubert had accidentally added tablespoons instead of teaspoons, then Edelgard had mixed the wrong things together. Then Petra had read the recipe wrong and overheated the oven, and everything came out burnt, and then Bernadetta had lit her tunic on fire and retreated to her room, from which she refused to leave. Linhardt had somehow slept through everything going on, only moving when asked to clear up space, and Caspar was left to cut; unfortunately, without a cake that was finished, he had nothing to do and sat in a corner juggling knives, which was making Lysithea _very _nervous. Flour, milk and eggs flew around the room, and soon everyone was covered head to toe with some mixture of baking ingredients. Lysithea did what she could, but with her crutches, was stuck mostly guiding with her voice. Baking pans and parchment paper were hastily thrown together, the oven was corrected, and Lysithea carefully marked each bowl of ingredients for its purpose. Somehow, on the third attempt, and with cake batter dripping from their clothes and faces, they had some semblance of a chocolate cake ready.

"Hang on, Dorothea, don't put on the frost-" Lysithea slapped her hand to her face, splattering dough around her as Dorothea squeezed frosting onto the cake, which was fresh out of the oven.

"Oops. But why can't we put the frosting on now?"

"It's going to melt", Lysithea pointed at the cake, which now had a very wet layer of icing on it. "So we're supposed to wait until it's cooled a bit...but never mind. It'll have to do." There was a cheer and everyone tossed their cooking utensils in the air. "We have to clean up first."

A chorus of groans struck up as everyone bent to pick up the tools they'd just tossed, reluctantly moving them into the sink. With everyone's help (except Lindhardt, who was sleeping; Bernadetta had returned just in time for dishes), they were able to leave the kitchen spotless. Edelgard nodded at Lysithea with a wry smile as they wrapped the cake, and Lysithea could only shake her head and heave a sigh of relief.

* * *

It was dusk by the time they reached Byleth's quarters, the moon just preparing to relieve the sun of its post as the last few amber rays dimly lit the sky. Edelgard knocked gently on the door.

"Come in," Byleth's voice said. It sounded flat and weary. Edelgard winked at everyone and pushed the door open. "Edelgard, what brings-" He stopped short, a small smile forming on his face as the Black Eagle students poured into the quarters.

"We made this for you," Edelgard said, holding up the cake. "We thought...well, you've been having a rough time. So we wanted to let you know that we're all here for you."

Byleth chuckled lightly.

"Thank you all. This reminds me of my seventh birthday...my father baked-" Byleth stopped and wiped a tear from his eye. "Well, it would be more accurate to say he _tried _to bake a cake. He got some of his mercenary friends to help, and they ended up lighting the kitchens on fire. Needless to say, after that birthday, he told me, 'Kid, thats the last time I try to do something your mom would do. So next year, I'll tell you happy birthday, and that's it.'"

Everyone laughed, and Byleth's smile widened just the slightest bit. Lysithea watched the scene from the back of the room and allowed herself a small fist pump of celebration before taking out the utensils and plates and cutting the cake to serve.

The gathering soon became a memorial of Jeralt of sorts; everyone talked about their favorite memories of the Captain, and Byleth told some more of his own memories from before the monastery. Linhardt recalled being shoved off the desk he was sleeping on, while Bernadetta remembered when Jeralt had broken into her room to carry her to a training session. The stories went on and throughout the evening, and both laughs and tears were shared aplenty.

_This seems to be helping, _Lysithea thought, as Byleth's face began to regain some of the color and energy it had before.

Before they knew it, the cake had been finished. Silver moonlight streamed in, tinged with a warm yellow from the candles that were lit in the room. Caspar was just finishing up his story about Jeralt destroying him in a duel while fighting with his off hand, demonstrating to the crowd's delight.

"I don't even think I landed a blow on him," the young student groaned. "But he kept telling me I was making progress…" Caspar's eyes fell, but instantly shot back up. "I can't dwell on the past," he said. "None of us can. We have to move forward."

Edelgard nodded in agreement.

"We must. We must move forward so that when our teacher is ready to move on from this...we are ready to reach out our hands and pull him back to our side." A murmur of assent ran through the students as Edelgard's eyes focused on Byleth's.

"Thank you," he said, his eyes sweeping the group before him. "Then I hope to see you all tomorrow morning for classes."

The murmur quickly became a crescendo of groans, but it was tinged with smiles as the students began to see what Lysithea was seeing: their Professor was slowly but surely coming back.

Soon, fatigue had set in, and the students began filing back to their dorms.

"What will we do with all the kitchenware," Lysithea asked?

"Oh, we'll come grab it after class tomorrow or something," Dorothea yawned, waving as she walked out the door. "Have a good night!"

"Hey! But-" Lysithea glanced around. Dorothea was the last to leave, and now it was just her and Byleth. "Ugh, I guess I'll bring it back myself." She limped to fetch her bag, but was quickly stopped by Byleth.

"Don't worry, I'll go with you," he said. "You shouldn't have to carry all this on your own, much less when you're on crutches. Plus, someone needs to keep an eye out for _ghosts_."

"H-hey! I'm _not _scared of ghosts!" She threw the bag at him indignantly. "For that, you can carry _all _the plates." He dutifully packed all the plates into the bag.

"Shall we?" He pushed open the door, and she gingerly stepped out. She paused for a moment to take in the night sky; it was a beautiful, cloudless black canvas. A brilliant crescent moon served as the main lighting, supplemented by countless flickering stars dotting the horizon.

"Hey...how have you been holding up?" Lysithea turned back to Byleth as they began to slowly trek through the monastery towards the kitchens.

"I've…," Byleth caught himself. "I've been alright. I just miss him. I wish I could hear him say something one more time."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could have done more to be there for you, but I didn't want to risk them finding anything out. Hang on," Lysithea said. "I have something for you, actually. After we drop these off at the kitchens." Lysithea picked up her pace as much as she could, leading Byleth to the kitchens and then back to her dorm. "Hm...perhaps you shouldn't come in. Just in case. I'll grab it and bring it back out." She picked up the journal left on her nightstand and brought it back out. "It's...It's his journal. He said that if anything were to happen to him, to tell you what was in it. But I never-" Lysithea sniffed. "I didn't read it yet; I never thought anything could…" She trailed off. "But I think you should read it first."

"Why don't we read it together? We can read it in my father's old room. It won't be weird that way."

"Really?" Lysithea couldn't help her curiosity. "Let's go!"

* * *

Jeralt, being a captain of the Knights of Seiros, had a sizable room of his own in the Cathedral. Much like Byleth, the room was kept clean and tidy, with few decorations. Only a weapons rack and small bookshelf distinguished it from any other room with a bed and desk. Lysithea and Byleth settled on the desk and flipped open his journal. Certain pages had been marked; Byleth flipped to those pages first.

* * *

_**Day 6 of the Guardian Moon, Imperial Year 1159. **_

"_Jeralt...I'm pregnant." _

_I had never felt happiness like I did when I heard those words. They outstripped even my feelings when she told me her feelings for me. I will work only the most highly compensated jobs; we need to prepare for the child financially, but I also must be by her side as much as possible. She needs me to be there during the rigors of pregnancy. _

_**Day 17 of the Garland Moon, Imperail Year 1159. **_

_It hasn't been easy. She wakes up often at night, screaming with pain. She is in the infirmary more often than not. I have had to quit a couple jobs after receiving a letter that she was under intensive care again. But I have made enough to pay for her health so far, and even to set up a little baby's corner in our small room. A crib, with two blankets just in case there were any accidents, and some toys for him to play with. Soon...the child will be born. The doctors say in the Horsebow moon. I can hardly contain myself._

_**Day 20 of the Horsebow Moon, Imperial Year 1159. **_

_All is cloudy. I can't believe she's dead. Lady Rhea said she died during childbirth. But is that the truth? And still, the child she traded her life for does not make a sound. Didn't even cry at birth. _

_**Day 25 of the Horsebow Moon, Imperial Year 1159. **_

_It's raining, like it has been every day since she died. I don't know if it's raining or if it's my tears anymore at this point. I miss her. The baby doesn't laugh or cry. Doesn't play with toys. Not ever. Lady Rhea says not to worry, but a baby that doesn't laugh or cry isn't natural. Had a doctor examine the child in secret. He said there was a pulse, but no heartbeat. How is that even possible? The doctor couldn't explain. Something isn't right here. _

_**Day 2 of the Wyvern Moon, Imperial Year 1159. **_

_I fear I need to take the child and leave. Rhea and the church have been watching us ever since the child was born. I used to think the world of Rhea; she saved my life and took me in when I needed it. But now I'm terrified of her. And how can I leave? The monastery is always being watched…_

_**Day 8 of the Wyvern Moon, Imperial Year 1159. **_

_There was a fire. I was able to use it to fake the child's death; Lady Rhea is in...some state. But I can't take back what I've done. I must leave. Whatever Lady Rhea was planning with the child...I must protect him from it. _

_**Day 10 of the Wyvern Moon, Imperial Year 1159 **_

_Remire has agreed to take us in. Rhea has sent search parties...just what was she planning with my child?_

* * *

Byleth closed the journal.

"Sothis…", he mumbled.

"Sothis?"

Byleth nodded.

"The goddess's name...is Sothis. For the longest time, I've had a voice in my head; she said her name was Sothis. And when I was thrown into that void by Solon, she fused with me, giving me her powers. That's how I was able to get back from the void; that's also why my hair changed color. Something must have happened when I was born. Something...that connected me to the goddess somehow. But what?"

"Mm…" Lysithea yawned and her head dropped onto Byleth's shoulder. "We can...talk about it...tomorrow…"

He gingerly slid out from under her, sliding a pillow under her head before turning his attention back towards the journal.

* * *

**So this turned into another more slow-paced chapter; I thought it would be good to have the students try to do something to help cheer up Byleth. I thought it was necessary because first, it allows me another chance to show the dynamics between the students of the Black Eagles (something that can get lost when all the fighting begins), while also ensuring that I don't just blow off Jeralt's death (which I felt the game does); I can only imagine how hard it would be to get over losing a parent, and the game seems to gloss over it for the sake of advancing the plot. So while I wanted to move forward, I thought I needed a chapter to focus on Byleth's grief and how the students help him get past it. **

**BrandedKing: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! I was a little worried that the characterization would turn some people off, so I'm happy to hear that you're liking it so far. Reading through Edelgard and Lysithea's supports, I thought there was a lot of potential for Edelgard to turn into an older sister figure of sorts; obviously, being in different houses, that wasn't incorporated in the game, but it's aspects like that that I feel like I can expand on more here. I'm also happy you read my other fics and enjoyed them! Hopefully this one delivers as well :) **

**Gazzyboe: It might slow down, I'm doing my psychiatry inpatient rotation next and who knows how busy that's gonna be :( Hope you enjoyed this update too! **

**MathAtMidnight: First of all, I hope you're getting enough sleep! Coming from a medical student, sleep is essential to good health :) Thanks for the feedback! In terms of the imagery, I tried to put in a bit more in this chapter and I'll keep that in mind moving forward; I've kind of gotten stuck since so much of the first half of the story is in the monastery and there's only so many places to go in there. I'm glad you're enjoying the story otherwise so far, though! As I mentioned above, I think Edelgard especially has so much more potential for development, especially in regards to Lysithea; they've known each other remotely for quite a while now, and I definitely think theres more to Edelgard than just ambition, so I really wanted to expand on that in this story as well. If you have any questions about any of the recipes please don't hesitate to ask! **

**As always, please R&R, and enjoy! **

**-elementaryprincess**


	10. Chapter 10: Apple Jalousie Tart

**Chapter 10: Apple Jalousie Tart **

**Ingredients: ****1.5 lb granny smith apples, cut into slices, 1/4 cup brown sugar, 3 tbsp granulated sugar, 1 tsp lemon juice, 3/4 tsp ground cinnamon, 1/4 tsp kosher salt, nutmeg (pinch), 3 tbsp unsalted butter, 1 vanilla bean, 1 egg, 1 sheet pastry, flour**

**Recipe**

**Filling: Mix apples, brown sugar, granulated sugar, lemon juice, cinnamon, salt and nutmeg in a bowl. In a skillet, melt butter until it turns golden brown, then remove from heat and add vanilla seeds from vanilla bean. Add apple mixture to skillet and stir until evenly coated. Return pan to medium heat and cook while stirring gently every few minutes until apples are soft but not mushy. Scrape into a wide dish. **

**Assembly: Line a large baking pan with parchment paper. Make an egg wash (egg with 1 tsp of water, mix until well combined). Unfold pastry puff and cut in half lengthwise. Brush a 1-inch border of egg wash along the edge of one sheet of dough. Next, arrange the fruit in a strip down the length of the dough, making sure to leave space on the sides. Spoon some of the syrup leftover in the dish on top of the apples. **

**With the other sheet of dough, fold it in half lengthwise and do not crease. Cut 1-1/2 inch slashes about 1 inch apart along the folded side of the dough. Unfold and place over the dough with the filling, making sure to line up edges as well as possible. Press the edges to seal the dough, then crimp the edges with a fork. **

**Baking: Chill for 10-15 minutes. While chilling, preheat oven to 400F. Before baking, brush the top of the pastry with a layer of egg wash and sprinkle with granulated sugar. Bake for 15 minutes then rotate. Continue until pastry puffed and golden brown, then cool about 30-45 minutes. **

* * *

Yellow light cracked through her eyelids, and she wearily lifted her head from the wooden desk..

"Oog...where am I?" She glanced around the room as her memory slowly returned. "Right...Professor Jeralt's room," she said as her eyes focused on the weapons rack.

_Where's Byleth? _She snapped her fingers as she realized where he would likely be.

_Probably visiting Jeralt's grave. I should...at least be there with him._

She carefully got on her crutches, gently closing the door behind her as she exited. The hallway was devoid of any windows and, thus, natural light. It was only dimly lit with the last of the amber candlelight leftover from the night before. To her surprise, she saw Byleth further down the hall, moving towards the staircase leading to Rhea's chamber. She changed direction to follow him as fast as she could on her crutches.

_Oh, am I going to be glad to get off of these things finally_. The stairs were a nightmare; she was already panting and covered in sweat by the time she made it to the top, just in time to see Byleth open the large, imposing doorsr. She limped to the door and heard them conversing.

"...your arrival, Professor. Now that you have received the sacred power of the goddess, Sothis, I would like you to make a visit to somewhere as soon as you are ready. You must go to the Holy Tomb. There, you may receive a revelation from the goddess who has deemed you worthy of her power."

_Huh? Is she talking about Byleth? _

"The Holy Tomb?" She recognized Byleth's voice.

"Yes," another male voice.

_Seteth?_

"It is where the goddess sleeps," Seteth continued. "As a matter of fact, the original purpose of this monastery was to protect that holy site. Prepare yourself to go...as your mission this month. Perhaps there, we may find out why you were chosen to be blessed with the power of the goddess."

"You may share this mission with your students; just as Lady Seiros had her holy knights around her to receive the revelation, your students shall be yours. They have fought alongside you through these dark times, and I believe they are well suited to stand by you for this ceremony. I will also be by your side. Steel your mind and body for the ceremony and prepare your students."

Lysithea quickly turned away as the gigantic door opened, almost falling on herself as she heard footsteps coming towards it.

"Good morning, Lysithea." Byleth greeted her with a wave. "What brings you here so early in the morning?"

"Oh, I, uh, was just seeing if there was choir practice today. Then I happened to chance upon you coming up here so I decided to see what was going on. But I didn't hear anything!"

"Of course not. Anyways, it doesn't matter if you did, since you all will be accompanying me anyways. But we'll wait until you're back on your legs before we go to the Tomb. If a fight does break out, I'm not having you battling on crutches."

Lysithea nodded and the two slowly descended the staircase. Lit candles were dispersed along the walls, illuminating the gray stone steps as she carefully dropped one crutch at a time on each one. Byleth stood in front of her, ready to catch her if she were to fall, until finally, they reached the bottom.

"I appreciate the concern. Surprisingly, I'd rather fight when I'm able to move around, too." The two shared a laugh as they walked out into the early dawn sun. A cool breeze, tinged with drops of morning dew, brushed across their faces. "Were you able to find anything interesting in the journal?"

"Bits and pieces. But nothing concrete...I feel like there's one more piece of the puzzle that's missing. My father could never find out, but based on his entries, it's likely something that happened at-"

"Professor! Lysithea!" Edelgard picked up her pace from behind then, hair flapping behind her. "Good morning! Professor, I actually had a couple questions to ask you. Lysithea, do you mind if I borrow him for a bit?" Edelgard poked Lysithea playfully in the arm.

"No, he's all yours. He didn't even let me sleep on his shoulder last night, you know." Lysithea folded her arms and pouted playfully. Edelgard's mouth dropped open.

"You-" Her eyes darted between Lysithea and Byleth. "Professor, how could you? Lysithea, did he make you do something you didn't want to do?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? We only spent the night together at-" Lysithea was interrupted by a now positively fuming Edelgard, face inches away from Byleth as she scolded him.

"_Professor_, I thought you were better than this." Her face turned mortified. "She's...she's underage, for gods' sakes!"

Byleth groaned and put a hand to his forehead. Now it was Lysithea's turn to drop her mouth open as she realized what Edelgard was thinking.

"Edelgard, that's...not what we were talking about." He sighed, and Lysithea shook her head vigorously in agreement. "Let's go. I'll explain myself along the way." Edelgard's eyebrows raised.

"I'll give you exactly 30 seconds to explain yourself, before you'll be talking to my axe. And if you did _anything _inappropriate to Lysithea…" Her eyes narrowed. "Lysithea, we'll talk later. And you can _bet _I'll be getting her side of the story too," she shot back at Byleth. She stormed off and Byleth shrugged at Lysithea before trying to catch up.

* * *

Lysithea's eyes drooped as Byleth lectured on history. As usual, he was at the front of the classroom, between the lectern and the blackboard, on which he had drawn a map of ancient Fodlan, before the division into Faerghus, Leicester, and the Adrestian Empire as it was now. In front of him, students sat at long desks that formed rows, each with a notebook laid out on the dark oak surface. Though she was usually wide awake for classes, she had woken up much earlier than usual due to falling asleep on Jeralt's old desk rather than her own comfortable bed, and it was starting to take its toll. Luckily, the bell soon rang, signaling breaktime. Lysithea noticed that Edelgard had been approaching each of the Black Eagles individually, a somber look on her face; she had already talked to everyone except Petra, Caspar and Lysithea.

_Just what is she talking about? I guess I'll find out when it's my turn._

Lysithea stifled a yawn and rubbed her eyes. Byleth had already given them their goals for the week, but she was quite sure she was going straight back to her dorm to nap today. All too soon, the break was over, and the lecture resumed. As he wrote out formulas and equations on the board, Lysithea's eyes refused to focus; her vision blurred, and her head suddenly felt heavy.

_Just..for a second_, she thought as she put her head down.

* * *

"Lysithea? Hey, you okay?" She was woken up by a gentle hand patting her shoulder.

"O-of course! I'm definitely not asleep in class!" She shot up, eyes wide open. "Um…" as her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Edelgard standing behind her, giggling.

"Class is over, sleepyhead. Are you going to the library to study?"

Lysithea shook her head.

"No...I think I'm going to go back and take a nap." Lysithea started packing her notebook, noting with disdain a sizable puddle of drool.

"Shall we head back together, then? There is something I would like to discuss with you."

"Sure." Lysithea slung her bag over her shoulder and nodded her thanks as Edelgard helped her onto the crutches, out of the classroom and onto the pavement. Lysithea smiled at the students frolicking and relaxing on the green field that was outside the classroom. Some clouds had settled in the sky, dulling the blazing sun and making perfect conditions to be playing outside like the students were.

"Byleth did explain what happened. So I guess there was a bit of a misunderstanding; sorry about that. I just didn't want you to be roped into doing anything...inappropriate."

"Thanks, Edelgard. I appreciate the concern. But I can handle myself." Edelgard nodded in agreement.

"If he ever does anything to make you mad, or sad, don't hesitate to let me know. I'll be sure to knock some sense into him. Of course, you're free to blast him with a couple spells, too." The two laughed together before Edelgard's face turned somber.

"Lysithea. I'm sure you were awake when we were given our mission for this month."

"Yes. The Holy Tomb, was it not?"

Edelgard nodded.

"Yes. I fear...some things may happen there. Those kinds of places...well, needless to say, things tend to happen. But back to what I wanted to discuss with you." Edelgard's eyes stared into Lysithea's, boring into them. "Lysithea...what kind of world do you see in your dreams?"

Lysithea was taken aback.

"I…" she ran a hand over her chest, where her second Crest was embedded. Truth be told, she had often thought about what a perfect world would be like for her, and so it didn't take much time before she answered. "A world without Crests. A world where people are known for their hard work, not for being born with a Crest that gives them 'talent'. A world where...people wouldn't have to trade something for a Crest," she finished bitterly. "And in that world, my parents would be able to live peacefully...with all of us…" she trailed off. "That is the world I dream about, Edelgard."

The older girl nodded solemnly.

"I see. And what would you be willing to do to fulfill this dream?"

Lysithea held out her hands.

"Anything. But it's not possible; Crests have been passed down for hundreds of years; to eliminate them from existence...how would one even begin?"

"Yes...but if there was a way, would you follow it? Would you be willing to throw away everything you've believed to be true until now?"

Lysithea was taken aback by the intensity in her voice.

"Edelgard, what are you getting at?!"

The other girl shook her head.

"I was just curious about your motivations. With this new mission coming up...I am concerned that facts may come to light that change how we see things."

"Edelgard, what are you saying?"

"I am saying that, potentially, the Church, or someone, is hiding...something. I'm not sure, of course; there's a chance I'm wrong. I need to know if I can count on you in the most drastic of measures; if there is a traitor, you'll fight by my side against them, whether they are another student or the Church."

"Edelgard, that's insane!" Edelgard's face was unchanged, and Lysithea realized she was being serious. "If...if it were to bring my parents peace...and rid the world of Crests...I cannot say for certain that there is anything I would not do. But I cannot stand against the Professor. So if you were to turn against him..." Lysithea chuckled. "But that's not going to happen. You'd be crazy to take on something like the Church alone. And I'm sure if they are hiding something from us, they have good reason to."

"Heh, you're right. Even if they are hiding something, who are we to say that it is something evil? Thanks, Lysithea. Let me help you into your room." Edelgard held it open as Lysithea gingerly stepped in. "Have a good nap." The door swung closed, blocking out the sunlight and leaving Lysithea alone.

_What in the world was she talking about? Does she know something about the Church? Jeralt's journal did say something about Rhea doing something to Byleth...but it sounds like whatever she did saved his life. And the Church has always taken care of us and so many others. So what the heck could they be hiding that's so bad? _

She plopped down on her bed, rolling under her sheets and pulling them around her and feeling sleep begin to claim her before she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it," she asked groggily.

"It's me." Byleth's voice crept in through the door.  
"Oh, it's not locked." He pushed the door open and walked in. "Should you really be here in broad daylight?" Lysithea worried aloud. "No one saw you, right? Not that I don't want you to visit, but…"

Byleth held up a hand.

"No worries; I've been going to everyone's rooms. I just wanted to let you know I'm going to be away from the Monastery next week. There's somewhere I need to go with Edelgard."

"Huh? Why do you have to go with her? What are you guys doing?" Lysithea began to feel unfamiliar pangs gnawing at her stomach.

"Her father's condition has worsened. She has to return to Enbarr to ascend the throne; I will merely be there as a guardian of sorts. There are many agents who would rather not have her become Empress."

"Oh...do you need me to go with you? I'm sure my magic would be of help if a situation arises." She had a hopeful tone to her voice.

"I agree, but I'd rather have you recover and be one hundred percent for our mission this month."

Lysithea sighed, disappointed and cursing her crutches as the feeling in her gut returned.

_I'm going to burn those with fire when I get off them. _

"Very well then. Promise me you'll stay safe?" She held out a pinky towards a bemused Byleth.

"I promise, but...what does your finger have to do with it?"

Lysithea groaned.

"It's a pinky swear. It's something people do to promise each other things; you're supposed to wrap your pinky around mine and promise." She grinned as Byleth's finger coiled around hers. "There. See? That wasn't hard."

Byleth nodded.

"I'll remember that. Now get some rest; I noticed you dozing off during lectures today."

"Hey! It's your fault for not letting me sleep on your shoulder!"

"_My _fault? I gave you a nice comfy pillow instead of my bony shoulder! How is that _my _fault?"

"Well, I _wanted _to sleep on your shoulder! Now let me rest!" Lysithea dropped down on her pillow and pulled the covers up to her chin, ending the discussion. Byleth shuffled out, missing the soft smile settling on her face as she began to doze off.

* * *

The week passed by quickly; it seemed like Lysithea had barely blinked before they were standing at the gates of Garreg Mach, bidding their Professor farewell. Dawn had arrived, and with it, daylight began to permeate, painting the stones that made up the gates of the monastery with shades of soft yellow.

Byleth waved at all of them, his eyes settling on Lysithea for just a split second; it was so brief that she wasn't sure she had even seen it. Then he turned and, spurring his chocolate brown horse, left down the road, following Edelgard's white one and leaving a dust cloud in their wake.

Lysithea felt, once again, that unfamiliar feeling in her.

_What if they're sneaking off somewhere_, a voice in her head whispered.

_Nonsense! Byleth isn't that kind of person, and neither is Edelgard. These are serious matters; if I was Edelgard, I would want someone I trust, whom I also look up to, to come with me as well. _

_Yes, but...where will Byleth stay at Enbarr? Perhaps they will share- _

_Shut it! _

Lysithea rubbed her head; it was all getting to be a bit much. She had never expected herself to be the jealous type, and she had to keep reminding herself that the Byleth and Edelgard she knew would _never _do that kind of thing. She decided that she needed to find something to do to distract herself.

_What's better than studies? _

Refreshed and with new vigor, she dove into her books. Now that she had mastered Luna, and was able to cast Seraphim on occasion, she focused on diving deeper into the theory behind magic so that she could master even more advanced spells. She carefully opened her textbook to the marked chapter and began reading.

With Byleth gone, Hanneman subbed in for their class; it was every bit as droll and boring as Lysithea had expected. He would simply lecture from start to finish, never stopping for questions or a break; she could barely keep her eyes open. It felt as if two weeks had gone by before Friday afternoon mercifully came along, and with it, Byleth and Edelgard's expected return. Lysithea packed up her books and, having healed enough to be off the crutches (which she had gleefully burned to cinders), skipped merrily out of the classroom and towards the monastery gates to wait for his return with the rest of the Black Eagles.

When she reached the gate, Dorothea waved at her; she had set up a large picnic area on the grass for all of the students to sit on while waiting, fresh with a few dishes from the dining hall.

"Lysithea, that one's yours; I remember you saying you liked picked rabbit skewers."

"Ooh, yes, I do!" Lysithea reached for the skewers. They had been seared beautifully, deep brown with juices just barely oozing out and forming a shimmering layer coating each chunk of meat. She tore into them and took a seat next to Dorothea as they waited for everyone to arrive. Once they did, they naturally began gossiping about Edelgard and Byleth.

Which made Lysithea _supremely _uncomfortable, as the now-familiar tendrils of jealousy began to creep back. She shuffled nervously on the picnic blanket as she chewed at her skewers. Dorothea gave her a look before turning back to the other students.

"So, what did you guys all think of Hanneman? Pretty boring, huh?"

The conversation shifted to how dull the past week had been, and how much better of a professor Byleth was. Dorothea snuck in a quick wink at a grateful Lysithea.

"Hang on, someone's coming!" Bernadetta, being an archer, had the sharpest eyes, and pointed to the horizon. "But...there's only one person?" The shadow of a figure on a horse approached them, and soon, it was clear it was Byleth.

"Where's Edelgard?"

* * *

**Note: Jalousie is the French term for jealousy, but it has become a term to describe slatted, shuttered windows (supposedly because they keep jealous eyes from peering in. Go figure). **

**Regarding this chapter, I felt it was necessary to provide more background before the big fight and plot twist. I always felt like it was weird that the Black Eagle students would just follow Edelgard when she popped such a big revelation on them on such short notice; that's why I had her go and speak with everyone individually in this chapter, just to gauge their dedication and what they're fighting for. Edelgard seems like too careful of a person to leave too many things to chance, and taking this step, she can get a better idea of who she can count on to stick with her through it all and plan around it. **

**MathAtMidnight: Well, spring break should be coming up, so I hope you'll be able to get some rest! As a medical student, I'm obligated to remind you of the importance of sleep in all aspects of health :) I'm glad that you can see a difference; I always appreciate feedback and constructive criticism. I'm also glad that you don't think it's slow paced; I ran into a similar problem here in this chapter where I felt like certain things needed to be addressed/set up before the next phase of the plot. **

**BrandedKing: Yeah, hiding relationships is a pain in the butt. But I think it's cute to have them find ways to sneak in moments here and there, as you've probably seen in the past few chapters. Regarding the cake, good food is always a good way to comfort people! Not just because it tastes good, but the effort implies a certain level of concern and care, and I think that really hits home when people are suffering, just knowing that so many others are there for them if needed. Thanks for catching that typo; I'll make sure to go back and fix it! **

**As always, please R&R, and enjoy! **

**-elementaryprincess **


	11. Chapter 11: Fruit Tart

**Chapter 11: Fruit Tart with Mascarpone Cream**

**Ingredients:**

**Crust: 2 tbsp heavy cream, 1 egg, 1/2 tsp vanilla extract, 1 1/3 cups flour, 1/2 cup confectioner's sugar, 1/4 tsp salt, 1/2 cup unsalted butter **

**Vanilla mascarpone cream: 1/2 cup heavy cream, 8 oz mascarpone, 1/4 cup confectioner's sugar, 1/2 tsp vanilla extract, 1/2 vanilla bean seeds, scraped**

**Fruit/glaze: fruit of choice (rec strawberries, blueberries, kiwis, etc), 2 tbsp orange or apricot preserve mixed with 1 tbsp water for glaze **

**Recipe: **

**Crust: Whisk cream, egg and vanilla together and set aside. Whisk confectioner's sugar and salt together in another bowl, then place butter on top and cut into small, crumb-sized pieces. Combine with wet ingredients and knead thoroughly. Remove dough and place onto a flat surface and flatten until about 1 inch thick, then wrap in plastic and refrigerate at least 1 hour. Remove dough and place on tart pan and press until even all around, including sides. Preheat oven to 400F, then place crust into oven for 10 minutes, then remove and lower heat to 350F, and bake for 5 more minutes and remove to cool. **

**-Note: Pie weights can be used during the first 10 minutes of baking at 400F; they will prevent the crust from bubbling or puffing up **

**Cream: Beat heavy cream until stiff lumps form and set aside. Then beat mascarpone for about 1 minute, add confectioner's sugar, vanilla extract and vanilla beans and continue to beat until well-mixed. Fold in whipped cream and then spread onto cooled crust. **

**Garnishing: Garnish with fresh fruit of choice, arranged as desired. If glaze is used, whisk glaze ingredients together then heat for about 20-30 seconds and brush gently on top of fruit. **

* * *

Byleth dismounted his horse, waving at the students.

_He seems cheery; that must mean Edelgard's fine. _The now-familiar feeling gnawed at Lysithea's stomach, and she tried her best to suppress it.

"Hello, everyone. It's nice to see you all. Edelgard had to stay behind to take care of some things. She will rejoin us shortly; however, she may not be here for the mission."

Hubert nodded.

"She did mention to me that she may have to stay a couple days," he said. Dorothea rolled her eyes.

"We get it, Hubie, you guys talk a lot. But, Professor, how was your trip? You must be exhausted, and starving! We brought some dishes for you from the dining hall."

Byleth nodded his thanks and everyone moved towards the blue and white striped picnic blanket laid out on the grass field. He settled down between Lysithea and Doroteha, and everyone gathered into a circle around the food; they had set aside a few plates so that Byleth wouldn't come back to half-eaten, cold dishes. Once he had served himself, they began peppering him with questions about his trip. Lysithea kept quiet, just happy to see that he was back safe.

"Guys, it really wasn't much. She accepted the title, and that's pretty much it. We rode over there as quickly as possible, and then I came back alone. How were everyone's classes?"

A collective groan went up as everyone bemoaned Hanneman's teaching.

"It was terrible!"

"I agree, I didn't learn anything for the past week."

"I didn't even leave my room to come to class!"

"Bernie..."

Hearty laughs were shared, though the students soon let their professor off the hook, worried that he would be too fatigued. The blanket was folded, dirty plates and utensils placed into bags to be brought back to the kitchen, and the students began to disperse to their next destinations. .

"Hey, Lysithea, do you think you could help me with some of these plates? I can't carry them all myself."

"Of course, Dorothea." Lysithea picked up one of the bags and grimaced. "Oof, that's heavy; how did you get everything here earlier?"

"Oh, I had one of the kitchen staff help me. I promised him I'd eat lunch with him at some point. Let's get one of the guys to help. I'd ask the Professor, but he's probably exhausted-"

"No, I can help," he said on cue, picking up a bag in each hand. "Shall we?" They dragged the plates and kitchenware back to the dining hall, Lysithea giving up halfway and passing her load to Byleth.

"Whew, glad that's over with. Anyways, I'm going to go now, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Dorothea waved and quickly left them alone.

"Well, shall I walk you back to your room?"

Lysithea nodded, elated at finally getting some time alone with him.

"Let's take the scenic route, shall we? I hear the fishing pond is beautiful at night."

Byleth's mouth curled into a smile.

"Lead the way." He fell into step next to her, hands held behind his back as they ambled comfortably along the gravel stones towards the pond, on the other end of Garreg Mach. Night had fallen, a dark curtain drawn over the sky decorated with twinkling white stars. In the corner, a crescent moon beamed gently down on, silvery wisps of light streaming down on the monastery and filtering through windows and cracks in the stone walls. Lysithea soon barraged him with more questions, wanting to know every detail of his trip. He recounted his journey through the barren hills of Varley, before stopping in the fertile farms of Bergliez for the night.

"And did you stay in separate rooms?" Lysithea's eyes narrowed, and Byleth nodded.

"Of course we did. Though it hurt my meager salary…" They shared a light laugh, Lysithea now relieved. "Then we cut right to Hresvelg and to Enbarr, where the throne is. There wasn't much fanfare, since Edelgard's father was quite sick, but the proceedings were done and she assumed the throne. I left right after, wanting to be back here as soon as possible."

"To see me, right?" Lysithea beamed expectantly.

"Of course. We missed last weekend's baking session, and I wasn't going to miss two in a row." His eyes turned, and they noticed that they had reached the fishing pond.

It really was quite beautiful, Lysithea thought. At night, the water was a sheet of rippling black, moonlight glimmering as each tiny wave crested and crashed; she had always thought it looked like twinkling stars, except within touching distance in front of her instead of lightyears away in the sky. She glanced around them quickly before giving Byleth a quick nudge on the shoulder with her head. He subtly leaned into the contact for a second before they split apart again, wary of any onlookers. They took a seat on a bench by the pond, enjoying the evening scenery together.

"By the way, I got something for you." He took out a thin, carefully wrapped box with a white ribbon tied around it and placing it on her lap.

"Ooh, can I open it now? I want to see what's in it!" He nodded and she pulled the wrapping off, opening the box and gasping. "Professor-!" She clapped her hands with glee as she pulled a book out of the box. The front cover was decorated with images of cupcakes, macarons, and fruit tarts, with the title _Pastries and Sweets of Enbarr - A Recipe Book. _"How did you know I always wanted to try to make these!"

"Well, I noticed there were a lot of pastry and dessert shops when we got to Enbarr, so I figured they were somewhat known for their sweets."

"Not just somewhat known, they're famous! Enbarr sweets are the _best _in Fodlan, you have to line up for days to get them if you're in any other area! Let's try this one this weekend!" She had already flipped open the book and was looking at a recipe for a fruit tart. Byleth happily watched as she overflowed with joy.

"Of course. I look forward to it." She couldn't resist the grin tugging at her lips. She took another careful glance around them before dropping her head on his shoulder and beginning to peruse the recipe. "Don't move this time unless someone's coming," she said with a sly wink.

"Right. Gods forbid I ever try to give you a nice, soft pillow instead of a bony shoulder. Anyways, we shouldn't stay long. The night patrols should have started by now; we can sit for a bit longer, but then you should get back to your room."

Lysithea nodded sadly.

_Five years can't come soon enough,_ she thought. _His touch is so warm...it's only going to get harder and harder to stop myself. _

Byleth nudged her head with his shoulder, and she quickly lifted herself off of him as the aforementioned patrolling knight walked by. They nodded a greeting as he walked past

"Good catch," she said sadly. "I guess we should head back now…"

All too soon, they were back at her room; he bade her goodnight and left.

_Just like that_, she thought, closing the door behind her. She sat at her desk and, opening her new recipe book, placing a bookmark at the fruit tart recipe before carefully sliding it onto her bookshelf next to her _Encyclopedia._She stepped out to brush her teeth and change into her nightgown and, finally finished, snuggled onto her bed, dropping onto her pillow and pulling the covers up to her chin as sleep began to take over.

_How nice it would be if he was here with me..._

* * *

Lysithea groaned. For some reason, Lady Rhea had decided that Saturday would be the day they go to the Holy Tomb, giving Byleth barely any time to rest from his journey.

And so they found themselves marching, sequestered in the catacombs beneath Garreg Mach. Lysithea was reminded of her last odyssey down into these depths, and couldn't quite block out the sense of unease within her.

Gray granite lined the walls of the tunnels, flickering candles the only source of light so far belowground. Lysithea squinted until her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, but there wasn't much to see other than the seemingly endless tunnel. They walked until finally reaching a doorway; Lady Rhea nodded and entered with Seteth, and the Black Eagles followed suit.

The doorway opened to a large room, almost the size of the main cathedral hall. There were many more candles here lining the gray brick walls, and the room was much brighter than the hallways leading to it. Instead of pews, slate coffins were lined along each side of the room, leading up to the front, where a large, ornate throne, hewed from a slab of concrete and decorated with gold and silver, stood in the center of the room. A palpable sense of wonder dawned as the students gazed upon the site, wondering what else was hidden in the depths of the monastery.

"Are you surprised, Professor?" Lady Rhea's voice echoed off the walls of the chamber. "This...is the Holy Tomb. Where Sothis, the goddess who created this world, was laid to rest. Along with her children." She walked slowly to the throne, the students following closely behind, and placed a hand on it gently. "It is said that our creator, the goddess Sothis herself, sat upon this very throne. Professor…" She turned to Byleth. "Do you recognize this throne?"

"I...do not. But it feels familiar, in a way."

"Interesting," Rhea mused. "I have waited so long for this day. Years…," she mumbled, before composing herself. "Sit upon the throne, Professor. I have no doubt that as you do, you will be blessed by a revelation from the goddess herself." Lady Rhea stepped aside, gesturing at the empty seat behind her. Byleth shuffled to the throne, settling onto it. Lysithea's hands tightened on her tome as she waited for the inevitable surprise.

But nothing happened. An awkward hush fell over the occupants in the room, and Byleth soon began fidgeting nervously on the throne.

"Well?"

Byleth shook his head at Rhea's question. She folded her arms and frowned, talking to herself.

"It was supposed to be just a step away...what else could I be-"

Her head snapped up as they heard faint footsteps behind them. Lysithea and the rest of the Black Eagles turned around, weapons at the ready as they faced the incoming footsteps. Byleth quickly stood from the throne and assumed his usual place at the front.

"Who dares defile this place with their presence," Lady Rhea yelled. Snickering could be heard as the footsteps grew louder, and a contingent reached the Holy Tomb.

Lysithea's eyes narrowed at the familiar figure in the lead.

_The Flame Emperor_.

The Emperor drew his axe and pointed it towards the small contingent.

"Don't move, any of you. If you do, your lives will be forfeit. The Imperial Army will now take possession of the items in this tomb."

A small force filed into formation behind her, clad in the distinctive black and red armor of the Adrestian Empire.

"W-what's the Imperial Army doing here?" Dorothea's voice was a hushed whisper. "Weren't we all on the same side?"

Lysithea pursed her lips.

"So the Flame Emperor is connected to the Empire…"

_I wonder if Edelgard is aware of this? _

Bernadetta's voice rang out from the backline.

"This can't be! Edelgard would know if it was the Imperial Army behind this!"

A murmur of assent rippled through the students.

_She has a point, _Lysithea thought. _Especially now that Edelgard is-_

Her mouth dropped open as she realized what was about to happen. The Flame Emperor chuckled mirthlessly.

"You are right, she would." It reached up to its helm and removed it, revealing familiar silver locks. "Ahh, it feels good to be out of that helm. And to be rid of that stupid fake voice."

"E-Edelgard?!" The contingent of students yelled out in shock, save for one. Hubert walked across the Tomb, to the Flame Emperor's side.

"I guess that's the end of play-at-school, your Majesty." He bowed in front of her.

"My thanks, Hubert. You led us right to them. Now, Metodey." She turned to the leader of the force, a young man with short, brown hair and a vicious glint in his eyes. "Take the Crest-"

"_Insolence!" _Lady Rhea bellowed. Lysithea's ears rang, and she shuddered. This was not the benevolent, kind Lady Rhea she had come to know in the monastery. This was...terrifying. "You will atone for your sins! For trespassing on this sacred place! Professor, students, _destroy _this traitor!"

"Wait!" Caspar looked ahead at Edelgard. "Edelgard...what is the meaning of this?" Beside him, Petra nodded, jaw still slack with shock.

"You...you made use of all of us?"

Edelgard shook her head.

"My classmates. And..my teacher." She took a deep breath before looking at them, eyes intense. It was the same look she had had when she talked to Lysithea the week before. "Last week, I asked you what you desired. What kind of world you wanted to fight for. Today, I tell you that Lady Rhea _does not want the same world you want. _Do you know who is responsible for this system? Who created the nobles, and gave them their Crests? The Church. They lure you in, using the powers of the Crests to fabricate miracles of kindness, pulling you in to become just another blind follower. They conceal the truth and force their lies on all of us! And if you dare speak out? Look at Lord Lonato. They show no mercy, for they have no time for dissenters. I know this because I have lived it. Some of you have, as well. I ask you all again, my classmates, my teacher. It's now or never. Will you side with me and fight to destroy this shadow that has been undermining our freedom for as long as we can remember?"

_So this is why she was asking those questions…_

Lysithea felt rooted to the spot. What Edelgard was saying...was it truly possible? She glanced at her classmates, who were stuck in place as well. It was all too much to take in at once. Everyone turned to Byleth.

_In these times of crazy accusations, _Lysithea thought, _he really is the only one we would trust completely._

But even Byleth seemed to wobble. His teeth were gritted, sword drawn but in a defensive stance.

_He must know that we're all waiting for him to make a decision. _

"I…" he began, but was cut off.

"_Enough!" _Rhea screeched. "If you will hesitate, then I will wipe out these interlopers _myself!" _

She let out a loud roar, tearing off her headdress and throwing it to one side before dropping on all fours onto the cold floor. Her head snapped up, her usually serene face twisting into a snarl. Her face began to lengthen, along with the rest of her body, ripping through her robes as she continued to grow in size. She was turning into some sort of...dragon, it looked like, at least what Lysithea imagined a dragon would look like. Her skin turned gray as scales erupted over it, bony claws growing out of her now gigantic hands and feet and horns sprouting where her hair had been, curling and tapering into viciously sharp tips. Wings sprouted out of her back, bowling them over as they flapped mightily, lifting the dragon into the air.

"What...what is that?" Lysithea gasped, stepping backwards as the dragon roared again, claws and fangs bared. "That...is that what Lady Rhea really is?"

The dragon snarled.

"If you do not side with me here...then you are all my enemies!" The dragon reared back on its hind legs, a pulsating, purple orb growing in its mouth. Her head jolted forward, releasing the ball of energy towards Edelgard and the Imperial Army.

The only problem was that the students were grouped in the center of the room, between Rhea and Edelgard.

"No!" Byleth dashed through the students. He cracked his whiplike blade above his head and at the orb, deflecting it back towards the dragon. "Lady Rhea! That would have hit my students!"

"A worthy price to pay to stop these sinners," the dragon shot back. With an outstretched hand, it redirected the orb back at Byleth, this time with more speed. He could only deflect the orb into the ground before it hit him. It exploded with an ear-shattering bang, leaving a crater where he had stood.

Lysithea dashed to the crater, ignoring everything around her.

_He had to be alright_, she thought, wiping tears from her face. _He can't be gone..._

She reached the crater and fell to her knees, peering through the smoke and the rubble. She feared seeing his body, unmoving, at the bottom. But as the smoke cleared, there was nothing but broken stone and brick.

_Did...did he escape somehow? He had to. There's no body…_

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lysithea...we need to get out of here. Come with me."

"Edelgard…" Lysithea was torn. The older girl had been like a sister to her since she had transferred houses, but she was also responsible for what had happened to Byleth. Lysithea didn't know whom to trust.

"Lysithea; there's no time. Please. Take my hand and escape with me. We can talk about everything later, and I promise you we will avenge the Professor together." Tear tracks lined with dirt ran down Edelgard's cheeks as well, mirroring the ones fresh on Lysithea's own face.

"I…Professor...gone…don't know…."

Words tumbled out of Lysithea's mouth, unbidden and uncontrolled. But she could see no lie in Edelgard's face; the pain that they felt was the same. She grasped Edelgard's hand and saw a ring of light forming around them.

"Hubert! Mages! Get us all out of here!"

The ring closed, and Lysithea felt her body being teleported out as the dragon screeched one last time behind them.

* * *

They had landed in a sort of makeshift camp that must have been set up beforehand, just outside the imposing walls of Garreg Mach. The Black Eagle students were still in shock at the revelations and happenings, and huddled together, drawing support from each other. It was all too much for Lysithea, who retreated to a corner and began sobbing uncontrollably. Dorothea motioned to the rest of the Black Eagle students, who nodded and, wiping away tears of their own, made their way to Lysithea's side.

"Lysithea…" Dorothea sat down next to her, the rest of the students following suit and forming a protective circle around her. "WIth everything going crazy right now, I think I speak for all of us when I say that you can always count on us. We will never betray you, and we will always be on your side." She gave the girl a tight squeeze.

"My friends…" Edelgard approached them. They flinched as a group, backing away from her. She had a pained expression on her face as she addressed them. "I am glad we all managed to escape. Our Professor...gave everything to give us the time to escape." Her voice caught for a moment, and she rested her gaze at Lysithea, still slumped against a wall. "I know you have not made a choice to stand with me or against me. For..old times sake, if you choose to stand against me, I will guarantee you safe passage to your next destination. You are all dear to me, and I do not wish to fight any of you." She closed her eyes before continuing. Her impassioned speech went through one ear and out the other; Lysithea could only think of how, just yesterday, she was leaning against Byleth's shoulder, watching the moonlight reflect off the waves of the fishing pond. How they were supposed to be baking fruit tarts together tomorrow, sharing the one day of the week they could be alone together. She barely registered the Black Eagles deciding as a group to stick with Edelgard; as they dispersed, each with a friendly tap on her shoulder, she remained behind, knees drawn to her chest, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Hey." Edelgard sat down next to her. Lysithea brought her head up just enough to look at her. "Can I sit here with you?"

Lysithea didn't answer, burying her head back down on her knees. Her body continued to shake as she cried. To her surprise, Edelgard began to cry next to her as well.

"Do you miss him, too?"

Edelgard nodded.

"He was special to all of us in our own way." Edelgard said quietly. "I miss him just as much as each of you do. But I have to put on a strong face. I have chosen my path, and I cannot waver. If I do, those who follow me will also hesitate. If the Professor taught me anything, it was that. But for now...do you mind if we mourn together?"

Lysithea shook her head. They leaned into each other, crying deep into the night.

"I-Edelgard, I don't know what to do," Lysithea croaked, finally drawing up enough strength to talk. "Byleth...he would know what to do. But I don't. I don't know who's right, and who's wrong. All I know is that he's gone. There wasn't even a body in there. I can't ever see his face again." The tears began anew at the thought.

"Lysithea...I can't tell you what to do. And I don't want to pressure you; I want you to make your own decision. When you're ready, I can tell you everything I know about the Church, and what we are fighting for. But only when you're ready. For now, I want you to take the time to mourn. While you're here, you will have our protection. And if you decide to leave us...I will not fight you."

"Edelgard…" Lysithea looked up at her gratefully. "Thank you. But you already knew what all of our answers would be, didn't you? That's why you talked to us all before."

"Yes."

"Did you speak with Byleth?"

"I did."

"And what did he say?"

Edelgard looked away, blinking back tears, her voice wavering.

"He told me, 'As a Professor, my duty is to my students.'"

"That sounds like him. He would do anything to protect us…" Lysithea wiped her eyes. "So we have to do the same for each other. I will follow you, like the rest of our friends. To make a better world. To watch over each other, since…since he can't."

"Lysithea...are you sure?" Edelgard's eyes met hers. "Even if you side against me, I will still be here to talk to you. Since you've transferred to the Black Eagles, I've come to think of you as...a sister. War won't change that."

Lysithea smiled weakly.

"I've felt the same way about you, Edelgard. You welcomed me when I first joined, and even afterwards, you were always my confidant. We want the same thing; a free, peaceful world, not dictated by Crests and draconian concepts of nobility. And we can achieve it by sticking together, just like Byleth would have wanted." She sniffed. "Ahh, here come the waterworks again."

Edelgard surprised Lysithea, wrapping her in a tight hug, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you're all with me. Truth be told, I said I was ready to walk this road alone...but I can't say for sure if I was. Thank you, Lysithea."

Lysithea squeezed her tightly as tears continued down her cheeks.

_Am I doing the right thing?_

* * *

**This update was a little slower; I'm sure most of you are aware of everything going on right now, so things have been quite hectic to say the least! Our school first wanted us to continue going to our rotation sites, but then the hospitals basically put their foot down and said no medical students, so everything was converted to online classes instead of clinical experiences and that's been...an adventure. More importantly, I hope everyone is staying safe and self-quarantining, and not going too crazy from cabin fever! **

**Regarding this chapter, I wanted to push things forward a bit here, though this is where I'm really going to start deviating from the game's storyline. It seemed weird to me that the Empire would strike Garreg Mach as its first point; bastions of strength such as Garreg Mach tend to be one of the last places to fall in a war, rather than the first, so I thought it would make more sense to have a sneak attack to steal the Crest stones only, rather than stealing the Crest stones and then coming right back to attack the entire Monastery. **

**I also struggled a lot with how to make it seem plausible that the Black Eagles would follow Edelgard and not Rhea and the Church. I ended up settling on a theme that I think makes more sense; that the Black Eagles would stick together, regardless. These are young teenagers, mostly 17-18 year olds, and separated from their families; their strongest bonds are with each other, and when everything starts to go crazy, the one thing they can rely on is each other. There are still some points that I'll address in the coming chapters, but I thought that for now, their decisions would be driven by the emotions of realizing that their world is crashing around them, their Professor is gone, and the only ones that they can trust are each other. **

**B0REDER: I'm glad you agree with the depiction! Though I'm not really going to expand on it just yet, since they're still kind of in that honeymoon phase, so feelings like jealousy are easier to push away (though they'll always come back up eventually). **

**MathAtMidnight: That's good, I hope your nurse friend is staying safe in these crazy times! Though if you have time off now due to current events, I hope you're taking advantage and getting some rest :) I think jealousy is going to be in any relationship, and with how hard the game seems to push pairing Byleth and Edelgard, I figured it would make sense to at least hint at it. I'm not quite sure how I want to incorporate it yet (which is why it might seem superficial), but I thought it would be good to, as you said, sow the seeds now so that they're usable later if I need to. **

**BrandedKing: Hey, glad you enjoyed the chapter! I also wasn't completely sure about adding in the jealousy; as MathAtMidnight mentioned, it seemed superficial, and that was partially because I'm not quite sure how I want to use it! But, like I said above, Edelgard/Byleth gets pushed super hard so I thought it would be worth at least a mention. Also, if my boyfriend were to suddenly leave on a weeklong trip alone with another girl, I'd be...weirded out, I think. **

**As always, please R&R, and enjoy! And more importantly, stay safe out there, COVID-19 isn't a joke, no matter what the media tries to tell you! **

**-elementaryprincess**


	12. Chapter 12: Sad Cake

**Chapter 12: Sad Cake **

**Ingredients: 2 cups biscuit mix, 2 1/4 cups brown sugar, 4 eggs, 1/2 cup veggie oil, 1 cup of flaked coconut, 1 cup pecans, chopped, 1 tsp vanilla extract **

**Recipe: Preheat oven to 350 and grease pan. Mix all ingredients together well and then pour into pan and bake 35-40 minutes. **

**Note: the cake WILL "fall apart" while baking! That's why it's called "sad cake"; since it falls apart, it looks sad in a sense. **

* * *

A small, white cot lay on the floor of the drab, gray tent she had been assigned to. Lysithea sighed. It would have to do, of course, but she missed her bed as well as her stuffies back at her dorm.

_My stuffies_, she thought with a gasp. _And my book...and Byleth's jacket…_

She quickly dashed outside her tent, asking around desperately for writing supplies. Luckily, one of the other soldiers was able to lend her some, and she rushed back to her tent.

_But...who would be willing to help me out? I'm sure Rhea has wasted no time in telling them that we are all traitors…Perhaps Claude would do it. Though he's always a jokester, I've always felt he's a lot more mature than he'd let on. And I'm sure he'll understand how much these things mean to me. _

She sighed and began writing, hoping that they would pass by a town sooner rather than later.

_Who knows how quickly they'll clear out all the stuff in our dorms. _

She shivered at the thought. The recipe book, and the jacket, were all that she had left to remember Byleth by.

_I don't want to forget_ _him. _

She tucked the letter into the pocket of her robe, settled onto her cot and tried to get some rest. In her grief, she had forgotten just how tired she was. She could feel herself dozing off, and suddenly was transported back to the Holy Tomb. She watched again helplessly as the orb crashed into the ground below Byleth's feet, taking him with it. She ran to the crater, knowing already what she was going to find. But this time, he was lying crumpled at the bottom, limbs splayed out in an unnatural position, facedown on the cold, hard cement. She tried to scream, but her throat began closing, and she woke with a start, drenched in a cold sweat and hyperventilating.

A light rapping on her tent flap made her jump with a small squeal.

"Who is it?"

"Lysithea, it's me, Dorothea. Bernie and Petra are here too; we're all getting breakfast, care to join us?" Her voice was layered with concern for the younger girl. "We can bring you some food back too, if you don't feel like hanging out just yet."

"No, it's fine. Just give me a second to get out of bed." She rolled off the cot and quickly tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes before opening the flap. "Morning, guys." She smiled weakly at her classmates, who returned the gesture.

"You poor thing, you didn't get a wink of sleep, did you?"

"Not really," Lysithea said, turning away before they would see the tears beginning to well up again. "But I don't think many of us did, huh?" A hollow chuckle escaped her as she looked at the swollen eyes of her friends. They shook their heads sadly before making their way to the dining tent. Edelgard was already there, sitting with some of the other students, and soon the Black Eagles had reconvened.

Early morning sun filtered through the trees above them, thin rays of light gently splashing onto worn blades of withered grass. The camp had been set up in a forest along the outskirts of Garreg Mach; Hubert explained that with the number of people he had to teleport, the distance had to be shorter than usual. Lysithea held back tears as she remembered how, just two days ago, they had been gathered like this to welcome Byleth back. Petra patted her gently on the back when she sniffled.

Everyone was nervous about updates regarding their families. Hubert had already mentioned that houses "not in line with the Empire" had been "purged". It was a scary thought made all the more terrifying coming from his less-than-friendly countenance. Lysithea shuddered as she imagined what could have happened, harkening back to her own experience. Fortunately for Caspar and Linhardt, their families had decided to support Edelgard's cause. However, Ferdinand's father had been arrested, and Bernadetta's father had been stripped of his title. Hubert's father had also been "removed", though he offered no further details regarding that. Petra's family was in Brigid, far enough away that they weren't directly affected, and Dorothea wasn't from a noble lineage.

"And...what about my parents," Lysithea asked, fearing the answer. She knew that her parents had been pro-Empire ever since past happenings, but she had to make sure. Edelgard looked Lysithea in the eye before answering.

"They are fine. Nothing will happen to them under my watch."

Lysithea breathed a sigh of relief at the news. They were all she had left outside of the Eagles; she couldn't stand to lose any more. If her parents were gone…

_Then what am I fighting for? Without Byleth, I'm going to be gone in a few years anyways. _

She rubbed her eyes, not wanting to cry for the umpteenth time. Being with Byleth had given her hope for the first time, hope that she could live longer than what the mages had said.

_Perhaps be old enough to meet someone, to get married, and share a long, happy life with someone. _

She remembered how Byleth had promised her they would find a way to remove her Crests. The way he had said it, his conviction, had convinced her on that night, had allowed her to have hope for herself for the first time. Now, it was cruelly ripped out of her chest.

_Was the world always this gray and lifeless?_

"I want to advance on the Monastery," Edelgard said matter-of-factly, jolting Lysithea from her thoughts.

"Edelgard, are you insane? The Monastery houses the full might of the Church of Seiros! The Knights, and that...thing that Rhea became. How are we going to fight that?" Ferdinand shook his head, incredulous.

"I have a plan. We have the might of the Imperial Army at our backs; if we can assemble as an elite assault force, we can distract the best of the Knights of Seiros for as long as needed, while the Army breaks through their main force. I have no doubt that with our notoriety, they will only send their strongest warriors after us."

"Their strongest warriors…" Caspar's voice tailed off. "I'm itching to fight them, but I also don't relish probably getting my butt kicked, Edelgard. Do you really think we can hold a sword to them?"

"I have no doubt in your ability, Caspar. Nor do I have any doubt in any of our skills in battle."

"And what if Lady Rhea is making an appearance? As that...dragon?"

"I doubt that she will use that form in broad daylight, in front of so many followers. The Church has carefully cultivated an aura of benevolence and compassion; to transform into that beast would run counter to what many see the Church as."

An assenting murmur ran through the crowd.

"If you say so, Edelgard. Without the Professor here…," Ferdinand's voice caught, and he paused. "We look to you to lead."

She nodded solemnly, and they finished their breakfast in silence and went their separate ways, dealing with their new reality in their own ways.

The army was due to arrive in two weeks, and it went by about as quickly as a snail in the mud; Lysithea wondered if they would ever leave this "provisional camp", as they called it. Without anything to look forward to, each day was monotonous, boring, and repetitive. Every morning, the girls would come get her for breakfast, offering strength through their companionship at breakfast. Lysithea would then stumble back to her tent to grieve alone. Lying down on her cot, she would close her eyes, trying to remember his face, his smile, his gentle laugh, his easy, comfortable gait as he approached her, fearing that she would forget even one detail of him. She would cry, then smile, then cry all over again, before finally emerging for lunch, then training, then dinner, and then sobbing herself to sleep. Everything was dull and uninteresting, merely a box to be checked on her daily routine. Her only break was finding a day to travel a nearby village to drop off her letter, hoping to the gods that it would make it to Claude on time.

Each of the Eagles mourned in their own way; Caspar was always either eating or at the training grounds with Ferdinand and Petra, while Lysithea often could hear Dorothea's usually bright voice mumbling deep dirges from her tent. Bernadetta would quietly stand aside and pelt arrows into a tree trunk, tears dripping down her shaking face. Even Linhardt was awake; she often saw him in the dining tent, poring through some old manuscript he had managed to acquire about Crests and their history. As for Edelgard and Hubert, they were often discussing strategy with some of the Empire commanders who were in the camp, though Edelgard would often visit Lysithea at night. Sometimes they would chat, reminiscing about Byleth and more peaceful days. Sometimes they would sit in silence, staring blankly at the walls of the tent. Sometimes they would sob together, holding each other for comfort.

Finally, the day of the battle came. Lysithea readied her tome at her side as they marched, the once-friendly walls of Garreg Mach now standing as a stark and imposing fortress. As planned, the Imperial Army approached the front gate, armed to the teeth and ready for an all-out battle, while the Black Eagles, led by Edelgard, took a side route to a hidden entrance. They had been careful to have Edelgard seen slinking to the side; it was imperative to draw Rhea's attention.

As expected, the Knights were waiting. Seteth, on his wyvern, and his sister, Flayn, whom they had rescued from the dungeons belowground, flanked another figure, clad in thick, plated armor. Lysithea recognized him as Gilbert, one of the most renowned Knights of Seiros.

_They're really bringing out the big guns, huh? At least Lady Catherine and Shamir aren't here…_

"Friends!" Seteth yelled, drawing a gleaming lance. "While the main force deals with the army, we must see to our defenses. We cannot let these traitors infiltrate Garreg Mach!" Five more soldiers emerged, taking their places with Gilbert in the vanguard. With a yell, they dashed forward at the Black Eagles, and the battle had begun. Steel clashed on steel as they fought on. Lysithea stood back, raining spells to little avail; the Knights were well trained and not susceptible to the typical soldier's weakness to magic. Though she was doing some work, it wasn't enough; she gritted her teeth, cursing herself for not studying more in the past two weeks.

_This isn't going well_, she thought. The Knights were able to successfully wall their advance; Seteth was darting in and out of battle on his wyvern and wreaking havoc, his lance longer than the reach of any of their weapons besides Ferdinand. Any damage they did was quickly healed by Flayn in the backline. Lysithea's eyes narrowed; she needed to hit Flayn to stop the healing.

_But…_

Her mind wandered back to the first time she had met Flayn. She had been fishing (why, she wasn't sure), and caught a Teutates herring. Of course, she didn't know that; she just knew she had finally caught _something_. But this little girl next to her had run up, practically screaming in excitement, and asked for the fish, which a nonplussed Lysithea handed over.

She shook her head.

_We don't need to kill; just buy enough time for the main army to take over. _

"Mire!" The long range spell bubbled in her hand, a pool of dark energy growing by the second, and she released it before charging it too much, launching it at Flayn, who yelped as it knocked her off her feet. Seteth instantly turned his wyvern around, diving to her side. This allowed enough of a distraction for the Eagles to regroup and push the line further. No casualties had been sustained on either side, though both sides were bruised and battered. Lysithea resumed firing spells, shooting off a Mire every few rounds to keep Flayn far enough away from healing up the Knights. But the Knights continued to hold strong. Seteth pulled his wyvern up, flying high into the air, and smirked.

"It is over for you all now," he yelled. "Lady Rhea has arrived!"

On cue, she appeared below him. Lysithea was shocked; her serene aura had been replaced by one of someone who had lost control. Her hair was disheveled, sprouting out in all directions, and her face was drawn with lines, eyes bagged from lack of sleep. She had a crazed look, lips twisting into a vicious grin at the sight of the Black Eagles.

"Everyone, you have done well to buy us time. Now...the counterattack will begin!" Four more soldiers dashed out from behind her, led by two familiar faces.

_Ah, crap. Me and my big mouth. _

At the front was Lady Catherine, armor glinting in the midday sun. She drew her sword, the legendary Thunderbrand, and angled it at the Eagles. It glowed white with power as it synchronized with the Crest that she bore. Behind her stood Shamir, bow trained on the Eagles. She wore her typical black shirt and dark green coat over it, rippling behind her in the wind. They dashed forward, and the Eagles were forced to give ground, retreating while parrying furious strikes and wayward arrows. She shot a cast of Luna at one of the Knights, catching him in the leg and knocking him to the floor. With a grim smile, she continued her barrage while retreating, firing off more spells as quickly as she could while also keeping an eye out for anyone who needed healing.

"Argh!" Edelgard dropped to a knee, grimacing, as an arrow caught her thigh.

"Your Majesty!" Hubert dashed forwards, trying to pull her up. Shamir's eyes narrowed as she prepped another arrow. Lysithea barely shot off a spell in time, deflecting the projectile just in time. Ferdinand spurred his horse forward, using it to block the crippled Edelgard from sight.

"I can't hold them for long, get her out of here!" He turned and, lance at the ready, took on two Knights. Lysithea's attention turned in front of her as Gilbert approached her.

_What's he doing, such heavy armor is nothing against magic! _

She shot off spells and her jaw dropped as they bounced off his plating. Not even Luna seemed to be doing any damage. Lysithea backed up until she was against a wall.

_Well, that's not good. _

The Knight slashed at her, and she dodged sideways, launching Miasma below his outstretched arms and targeting the weaker joints of the armor. The Knight stumbled for the first time, and Lysithea pursed her lips.

_Now to do that-_

Before she could finish her thought, she had to dodge another wicked slash from Gilbert's weapon, forced to roll forwards as he slashed across her body. Which brought her right in front of his armored feet. Her eyes widened as he reared back and smashed a plated boot into her face.

Lysithea fell on her back, dazed, blood trickling from somewhere on her head. Everything seemed to be blurred and moving in slow motion; she saw Catherine easily knocking Petra and Caspar's weapons out of their hands, blade trained at their throats. Ferdinand had been knocked off his horse and lay unconscious on the floor. Edelgard was bound in front of Rhea, blood still oozing from her thigh wound, and Hubert was beside her, a look of defiance on his face. Linhardt, Dorothea, and Bernadetta were also cornered, hands help up in surrender. Lysithea tried to sit up but felt cold steel against her throat.

"Don't move."

They were quickly bound and forced to kneel in front of Rhea with Edelgard, who stared at her defiantly.

"You...you _traitor! _I won't kill you here, only because I need to use you and your band of worthless garbage as an example to _any _who would dare betray the goddess!"

Edelgard spat at the ground.

"I have only made an enemy of the Church, not of the goddess, and she will protect us all."

"You _dare-_huh?" Rhea turned her head as a rumbling approached them. Lysithea's eyes followed the sound, and her face fell as the familiar white armor of a contingent of Church soldiers approached. .

"Lady Rhea...it would appear our main force has successfully held off the attackers." Rhea smiled.

"Now, what to do with these…"

"We must be careful," Seteth said. "Many would not take well to executions," he whispered. "We must be wary of our image…"

Rhea hissed in anger before turning to Edelgard.

"You are lucky the goddess is a benevolent one." She slapped Edelgard across the face. "Seteth, Knights! Take them belowground. I will think of how to deal with them later."

"Hubert," Edelgard whispered. "Now."

Hubert nodded and closed his eyes, mumbling a spell. A familiar white ring formed below each of the Eagles' feet, and Lysithea felt the familiar tug in her gut of teleportation and saw the flash of light.

"Ugh," was the collective response as they landed on a grassy knoll outside the Monastery. Lysithea fell onto her back and closed her eyes, the throbbing pain in her head worsening as her adrenaline slowly faded. She faintly heard Hubert tell Edelgard that that was the last of his teleportation crystals before gratefully passing out.

* * *

**So I kind of changed course here; initially, I wasn't going to have them invade the Monastery, but then I changed my mind. I had them lose (terribly) because that's how wars go; in the games, we usually only see the battles that we win since they're the ones that we're playing, but battles are always won and lost. I thought it was even more important for the Eagles to lose a battle here, as at this point in the story, they're still so young and have so little experience, but under Byleth's guidance everything has come up aces for them so far. War has a way of humbling even the most decorated soldiers, and this was kind of the Eagles' first taste of that, and it's also going to serve as a good segue for some more character development, which is the plan for the five years that Byleth is gone (thanks to MathAtMidnight for the support and ideas for this!). **

**Half-beastdragonsoul2013: Well...unless magic can heal viruses XD **

**MathAtMidnight: Hubert sounds like a literal emotional sounding board. As in, you say stuff and it just bounces back. I have no doubt Edelgard would need someone else to provide any real emotional support, and I hope you can see how this chapter is kind of starting to set that up. **

**BrandedKing: I'm glad you think it fits! I think Rhea is definitely another super complex character; looking at it from the different playthroughs, she toggles between being a benevolent leader of the church and a revenge-crazed dragon-human while also hitting pretty much every point in between. I did debate having a couple Eagles defect; that would seem more realistic to me, but I kind of already set it up where they would join with Edelgard having the one-on-ones. I hope your fics are going well! If you ever want some feedback feel free to DM me, I may or may not reply promptly (I still have classes and exams ) but I'll try to give some input if I can :) **

**As always, stay safe out there (or hopefully inside), and enjoy! **

**-elementaryprincess **


	13. Chapter 13: Bittersweet Chocolate Budino

**Chapter 13: Bittersweet Chocolate Budino**

**Ingredients: Bittersweet chocolate, chopped (8 oz), 1 oz milk chocolate, chopped, 2 cups heavy cream, 6 egg yolks, 6 tbsp granulated sugar, 1 1/2 tsp unsalted butter, fine sea salt, 1/4 tsp vanilla extract, 1 tbsp bourbon (optional), unsweetened whipped cream**

**Recipe: Melt chocolates together in one bowl, being careful not to overheat or burn. Warm the cream in a separate saucepan on low heat until it steams, but do not boil. In separate bowl from chocolates, whisk eggs and sugar together then add heavy cream slowly and continue mixing. Pour this mixture into saucepan and cook on low-medium heat until thick (it should coat the spatula). Strain then stir in butter and allow to cool. Add this mixture into the bowl with melted chocolate and mix together, then stir in sea salt and bourbon if desired. Pour into cups/jars/bowls/desired presentation kitchenware and top with whipped cream and serve. **

**Note: Budino is a type of Italian chocolate pudding! **

**Also, s/o MathAtMidnight for giving me ideas that I used for the theme of this chapter! **

* * *

Edelgard's eyes flitted between the book on her lap and the girl sleeping in front of her. She sighed and placed a bookmark before snapping it shut.

_Not like I'm going to be able to focus much anyways. _

She sat up as the girl began to stir, turning onto her side.

"Lysithea?" She reached out a hand and rested it on Lysithea's shoulder. The girl's eyes cracked open the slightest bit.

"H-hi, Edelgard. What-where is this?"

Edelgard patted her hair gently.

"Don't fret, you're back at the camp. They cleaned up the wound on your head, but they just wanted to observe you to make sure there wasn't anything more serious. How are you feeling?"

Lysithea's hand slowly rubbed the bandages on her scalp.

"Killer headache, but otherwise, I'm alive." She carefully propped herself up. "Did we lose?"

"I-." Edelgard looked away. "Yes. We lost." She pursed her lips. "You know, we won all our battles with the Professor, and it's been so long since we failed, I almost thought it wasn't possible. I thought as long as we were all together, we would win. But...now I see. We weren't all together. The Professor wasn't there." Her eyes turned towards Lysithea, mouth curling into a sheepish smile. "What a fool I was, thinking I was his equal."

Lysithea reached out her own hand and placed it over Edelgard's.

"Don't say that," she said. "We're all still here. We all believe in you still. And even if Byleth isn't-" Her voice cracked for a second. "Even if he's not here with us physically, his lessons will always be with us. We'll keep learning and getting better."

"But we lost this one because I let...I let my pride and emotions dictate my actions. The Monastery holds so many cherished memories for me. I'm sure it does for you. And…" A tear slowly coursed down Edelgard's face. "I wanted to capture it. So that we could have our reunion that we promised to have. And because of that, I put all of you in harm's way…"

Lysithea chuckled.

"Really? You wanted to capture the Monastery for our reunion? Edelgard, if that's your goal, we have five more years! There's no need to rush at it now."

"But-"

"And we _will_ take it back. But we'll also learn from this. When I got stuff wrong on tests, you know what the Professor would tell me?" Edelgard looked up expectantly. "He'd say, it's okay to make mistakes. It's alright to screw up. What matters is what you learn from it, or, perhaps, in a more pragmatic sense, how you respond to it. And besides, I don't think a war was ever won without losing a couple battles along the way."

Edelgard smiled briefly.

"That does sound like something he would say. Thank you, Lysithea." Edelgard closed her eyes, settling into her seat. "You're right. I can't give up because of one setback. I'll need be more careful next time though, especially since we're out of mass teleportation crystals."

"Oh. Well...hopefully that's the last time we'll need one." The two girls shared a laugh, before Edelgard suddenly wrapped an arm around Lysithea, squeezing her gently. "Huh? Edelgard, I don't play for that team, you know."

Edelgard grinned, only gripping her tighter.

"I'm just really happy you're alright, Lysithea."

"Are we interrupting here?" Dorothea winked at the girls as she entered the tent, followed by the rest of the Black Eagles.

"No, shouldn't you be attending to Ferdinand or something," Edelgard quipped back, leaving the singer scarlet and stammering.

"I-he's-well, he's healing now and needs his rest. Anyways, we're not here to see _you, _Edelgard, we're here to check up on Lysithea."

Petra and Caspar held up plates of food as everyone settled around Lysithea's cot.

"Before anything, I would like to-"

"There's no need to apologize, Edelgard. We all decided to follow you here, and we're not changing that just because we lost one battle. We'll just have to train harder so that we can stand with the Knights on the same battlefield." Caspar folded his arms across his chest as the rest of the Eagles murmured in assent.

"Everyone...thank you. I have already mentioned this, but...having you all with me makes me happy." She smiled, a true smile that Lysithea had rarely seen on her face.

"Aww, is Edie getting emotional? We need to figure out how to bring out this side of her more often!"

"Is Edelgard doing the crying? I have never seen this before!"

Guffaws rang out until one of the nurses ran over to hush them, Emperor or not, lest they disturb some of the other patients. Edelgard watched as the Eagles gathered over dinner. Linhardt was snoring, of course. Caspar was exaggerating about some feat of strength on the battlefield, trying to demonstrate in the cramped quarters; Petra had to pull him back before he would slap a nurse straight in the face. Even Bernadetta was talking today, though she was mostly espousing how nervous she was only having a tent, and not a room with a locked door. Ferdinand, wrapped up in bandages from head to toe, joined later, and instantly began droning on about how nobility needed to know how to handle defeat with grace, to which Dorothea responded that there was no grace in having dirty clothes before launching into a rant about how the stream wasn't sufficient to clean all her garments. A bemused Hubert asked how she had brought an extra change with her, as he had been wearing the same thing for two weeks. Everyone slowly shuffled away from him after that statement. Edelgard closed her eyes briefly, and almost felt as if she was back at the Monastery for their Friday lunches as a class together. Though one prominent voice was missing, it was still comforting to know that though so much had changed, their bonds still had not.

_Lysithea's right. I'll have to be a better leader from now on, but at least...we're all still here. _

_Even you, my teacher. Though you may have left us, you have changed us all for the better. We will never forget you. _

* * *

Evening fell, and the students left to let Lysithea get some rest after being there for the better part of two hours. Lysithea leaned back into her cot, exhausted but a smile on her face.

"You should go to bed." Edelgard carefully pulled the blankets up to her chin. "They can be a handful, huh?"

"Yeah. Though it's nice to know everyone cares. It's nice to feel like I'm one of you guys. You know, I never really planned on fitting in with you all. I just joined because I wanted to learn more about magic."

Edelgard leaned back and frowned. "Why do you feel that way?"

Lysithea cocked her head in thought. "Well, I guess now that we're not at the Monastery, it's ok for people to know. Just keep this quiet, okay?" She waited for Edelgard's nod of agreement before continuing. "I-I have two Crests." Lysithea proceeded to tell her everything about the fateful night, when she had lost her siblings and her normal life.

Edelgard's eyes only grew wider as she listened.

"Lysithea, could you describe the mages that were there that night?"

"Of course. Like I could ever forget. Their robes were black as midnight; it almost seemed like they extinguished the light around themselves, making everything darker. Their faces were pale as a sheet, and their touch cold as ice." Lysithea shivered. "Otherwise, the embroidery on their robes was gold, with all these weird occult designs I'd never seen before or since. Like weird eyes, all sorts of shapes."

Edelgard's mind churned.

_Could it be...Them? _

"Anyways, that's why. I never really cared too much about being good friends...I mean, what's the point if I won't be here much longer, right?" Lysithea blinked. "Sure, everyone might be sad initially, but in the end? They'll all just move on with their lives anyways," she finished bitterly. "Only Byleth..he promised…"

"I will take on that promise." Edelgard's voice was firm.

"Edelgard...thank you. Really. But it's just not-"

"With the archives available at the Empire, and the mages and scientists and historians we have at our disposal, I'm sure we can find a way if we dedicate enough time to it. And as Emperor, I will make sure it becomes a priority. I won't let a friend resign themselves to such a fate without doing everything I can to change it. Besides, after this war, I need someone to do all the girl things we're missing out on with me."

Lysithea chuckled mirthlessly.

"Edelgard, we both know that's not our type of thing."

"Really? Speak for yourself; I can't wait to gossip and try on new clothes, and have my nails done once all this fighting is over. Ooh, maybe I'll even decorate my axe." Edelgard kept a straight face, making Lysithea giggle.

"I can't tell if you're joking or not!"

"Ha. Well, you'll have to stick around till the end of the war to find out. Now, you really should get some rest. It's late, and you need to recover. Good night, Lysithea."

"Good night. Thanks for hanging out with me today."

"Of course." Edelgard made sure she was comfortable before leaving the tent, her mind still racing.

_It has to be Them. I wonder if Hubert knows? But if Lysithea recognizes them on the same side as us…she's too smart not to. I'm already lucky she didn't recognize Solon's goonies' garb...Perhaps it's time to rid my hands of them. I have never felt comfortable with their methods, anyways…_

She flashed back to the events at Remire. She had thought it was an aberration then, that Solon was the problem. But…

_What if that is who they really are? I need to talk to Hubert about this. _

She made her way to his tent and gently tugged on the flap.

"Yes?"

"Hubert, it's me. I have some pressing issues to discuss."

"Regarding the battle yesterday? Our planning was sound; unfortunately, we overestimated our own ability. We may need time to develop our own skills before we take on the Knights again, but I am confident we will be successful with better preparation."

"No, not that. It's about...Them."

"Yes?"

Edelgard took a deep breath.

"I...I need to know what you know. About the experiments that were done."

"And what brings this about all of a sudden?"

"I had always heard that experimentation was done only on the dying who had agreed to it. But is that true?"

Hubert's eyes narrowed.

"Forgive my impudence. But if it were not for those experiments...would you not wield the power you do now?"

"I didn't ask for this power, Hubert." Edelgard's eyes narrowed. Hubert never dodged questions; he must have known she would not like the answer. "Tomorrow, you will send Them back to Enbarr. They will only assist us when and if I say so."

"But-"

"The more I have seen of them, the more I despise them. That is my final word on this matter."

Hubert looked as if he wanted to protest, but thought better of it.

"Very well. It will be as you wish."

"Thank you." Edelgard turned heel and briskly left the tent for her own. She stripped off her tunic and changed into her nightgown before settling onto her cot and closing her eyes, drifting off into sleep.

* * *

_Rats. She cowered in a corner far away from them. A swarm of the black creatures, with their long, sinewy tails, had congregated on the cold basement floor, squealing as they fought over the crumbs left on her dinner plate. She had lost track of how long she had been in here; when every hour of every day was spent in an all-consuming darkness, time became a forgotten concept. What she did know was that her siblings, one by one, had been taken out, never to return. Were they free? Being held somewhere else? Were they...dead? She had no way of knowing. But now, she was the only one left. She knew it was to be her turn soon, and she began to cry at the thought._

_The rats soon finished their meal and scrabbled back into their hideouts within the cracks of the walls. Edelgard finally let her knees drop away from her chest, extending her legs out and relaxing the slightest bit. _

_The sound of the basement door being unlocked reached her ears. _

_This is it, she thought. Now I'll find out where my siblings have gone…_

_Someone walked in, and gruffly picked her up by the collar of her shirt. She screamed out in pain as it dug into the nape of her neck, but the man ignored her. She shielded her eyes as they exited the basement; after all the time spent in the darkness of the basement, even soft candlelight burned her eyes. She was thrown onto a carpeted floor, and she felt a foot stop her rolling._

"_Well, Edelgard. Aren't you lucky to be the last one. Now you will be able to hold a second Crest without dying, like all your brothers and sisters." _

_Edelgard let out a horrified gasp. _

_Dead..? _

_Whoever was talking laughed. _

"_Did you think they survived? No, we used each one to perfect this recipe. We used all the others that we tested on as well. You should consider yourself lucky; this one should bestow untold power upon you, and with our refinements, shouldn't kill you anytime soon." _

_She opened her eyes a bit and saw a purple flame approaching her chest. _

* * *

Edelgard woke up in a cold sweat.

_Strange...it's been so long since I had that dream. Then again, perhaps it's not so strange. Lysithea...her siblings...my own siblings...how many others had to go through unimaginable pain, just for this Crest? How could I not have known until now? _

She berated herself. She knew, of course, that something was wrong with Them.

_Those who slither in the dark. With that name, of course there can't be anything good. _

_But you listened to them anyway. For your ambitions, and your dreams, they were a necessary evil, _a nasty voice whispered in her ear. She couldn't deny it. Some of the decisions she had made were not easy ones. She had always been willing to do whatever it took to achieve her goals; aligning with the Slitherers was just one example. Now that she had heard Lysithea's story, however, the idea of continuing to work with them repulsed her more than it had before.

_I have to, though. For the sake of everyone's future...for a world without this outdated system of Crests and nobility. But from now on, I will only use them if absolutely necessary. I'll make these decisions and I'll live with the consequences, so that no one else will have to suffer them. Lysithea...if you ever find out, I hope you know that everything I did was to make the world we wanted. I didn't want you, or anyone else I cared about, to make these decisions, so I did. I hope you understand. _

She opened her eyes, having rediscovered her resolve, and climbed out of bed.

* * *

Lysithea fumbled with her blanket.

_I need to check if Claude did send the stuff from my room…_

She glanced around the infirmary. It was still early; the beds had been lined up two per row in the tent, and each bed was occupied with an injured soldier who was still asleep. Beside each bed lay an assortment of medical supplies; bandages, salves, ointments and the like depending on what injury each had suffered. Lysithea's head turned as she heard the tent flap being opened, and she saw Edelgard walk in. She waved.

"Morning, Edelgard," she whispered.

"Morning," the girl whispered back as she carefully maneuvered towards her, careful not to disturb any patients. "How are you feeling today?"

"Much better." Lysithea pointed to the bandage on her scalp, which was clean save for a small drop of blood. "Say, Edelgard...I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Would it be okay for me to return home to Ordelia for a couple weeks?"

"Huh? Of course it would be fine; we're going to be spending some time to regroup anyways, but why do you need to return home?"

"I asked Claude to send some important items from my dorm back to my house. I need to check if they made it, and I want to see my parents before we start fighting again. You never know what could happen."

"I see. Well then, once you're ready to, you can start making your way there. Ordelia's a bit of a trek, isn't it? I'll send a group of our best soldiers to escort you."

"About that, I was rather hoping you all would serve as the escort. You know...the Eagles. I want my parents to meet all of you." Lysithea's eyes looked away shyly. "T-they always complained that I didn't have any friends! So I wanted to prove them wrong." She flushed slightly at Edelgard's knowing wink.

"We'll be there with you. We should be able to make the trip completely through Empire territory, so it should be a safe journey. I'll let the others know; I'm sure no one will object. Now, would you like some breakfast? I can bring some if you'd like."

"Ooh, yes! I'm famished. Can you bring me double portions?"

"No, Lysithea, you can't binge eat like that."

"But I _want _to," she whined loudly. One of the patients stirred, and a nurse ran over to Lysithea's cot, scolding her.

"Sorry," Lysithea said sheepishly. "Okay, fine one and a half portions?"

Edelgard grinned.

"I'll see what I can do," she said as she left the tent, leaving the nurse to continue scolding Lysithea.

* * *

**Tried to spend a bit more time writing as I've got a lot more spare time with rotations being moved to online courses, and just finished a mock exam that I did alright on, so got this update out sooner! **

**So I decided to take a chapter to really try to flesh out more of Edelgard and Lysithea's relationship, as well as Edelgard's personality. I tried to emphasize not just how close they've become, but _why _they've become so close. Initially, I leaned on their shared characteristics: both are driven and ambitious, albeit for different reasons, and this added on with their shared tragic pasts allowed their relationship to blossom organically as I tried to depict in this chapter. But more importantly in this chapter was figuring out Edelgard's character. As I've mentioned, her ambition and work ethic are mirrored in Lysithea, but what sets them apart is that Edelgard is, for lack of a better word, ruthless. Hearing Lysithea's story affected her in some ways here, but I had to hammer home that aspect of her by having her instead strengthen her resolve, that the decisions she was making were necessary evils in order to achieve the greater good. Hopefully you guys all got at least some of that from this chapter! **

**Half-beastdragonsoul2013: Welp. Let's just hope there's no pandemic in the Fire Emblem universe ever xD **

**BrandedKing: It really is tough, and I don't think the game does this part of the story anywhere near enough justice. By all accounts, Byleth was basically revered by all his students; I'm sure that thinking he was dead would have a significant effect on all of them, but instead we just get a timeskip. I also thought it was hilarious to use teleportation again, but I won't be doing that again (as I had Edelgard mention in this chapter). It's just too much of a cop-out and I feel guilty if I abuse it. I'm glad you're enjoying it, and hope you're staying safe! **

**MathAtMidnight: I really took your suggestion to flesh out Edelgard's character and her relationship with Lysithea here; I figured this would be the perfect time, especially since she's tertiary, to focus on it while Byleth is out of the picture and before the whole timeskip. Hopefully I did it justice, though I would be willing to dedicate parts of future chapters to developing this further if needed. **

**As always, please R&R, and stay safe and enjoy! **

**-elementaryprincess**


	14. Chapter 14: Sun Cakes

**Chapter 14: Sun Cakes **

**Ingredients **

**Dough: 110g plain flour, 1/4 tsp maltose, 15g sugar, 45g shortening, 50g warm water**

**Oil dough: 75g plain flour, 45g shortening **

**Filling: 80g sugar, 20g maltose, 25g plain flour, 20g butter, 1/2 tbsp warm water **

**Egg wash: 1 egg+ 1 tsp water, lightly beaten. **

**Recipe **

**Water dough: Dilute maltose in warm water then mix all ingredients together and divide into 10 parts (for 10 cakes). **

**Oil dough: Mix into a smooth paste and divide into 10 parts. **

**Filling: Mix maltose in warm water then mix all ingredients together, then split into 10 parts. **

**Cake: Flatten the water dough and place the oil dough in the center. Wrap the water dough around the oil dough and seal the edges to form a ball, then roll the dough into a rectangular shape, turn it 90 degrees, and roll again into a rectangle and roll it back up. Stand the roll and flatten it, then roll the dough into a circular shape. Add the filing in the middle and wrap the dough around it, making sure to seal all edges. Roll the dough into a circle shape again. Repeat for each individual cake, then bake at 200C for 12 minutes or until golden brown. **

* * *

A familiar sight greeted Lysithea's eyes. The dirt road they were on led into a loop circling around a lush, green field. The border between path and grass was lined with vibrant flowers, blooming with vivid violets, rosy reds, and every hue in between. The midday sun gave the colors an extra verve, almost popping and exploding before their eyes. Lysithea leaped forward, running towards the marble steps behind the loop. The patio atop the steps was hewed from similar material and ornate, wooden benches lay on the right side, while a swinging bench was affixed on the left. She dashed between them, beelining towards a large wooden door. Around and behind the door spread a mansion, walls made of pieces of gray brick carefully placed together, with large, open windows on each floor. Lysithea paused and took a deep breath before looking back at her companions, who were laughing as they struggled to flag her down.

"Lysithea, I don't think I've ever seen you run that fast!"

"Oh, you should have seen her when the dining hall had sweets."

"Guys!" Lysithea shushed them. She turned back around and pushed the bronze knocker against the door, a hollow _thunk _reverberating through the walls. Footsteps could be heard behind it, and the door carefully swung open. A man in a butler's smart black and white uniform surveyed them, his eyes widening when they reached Lysithea.

"Lady Lysithea! My apologies, we were unaware that you were returning!" He quickly bowed his head. Lysithea chuckled.

"No need for the formalities. Everyone, this is our butler, Curtis; Curtis, could you let Mom and Dad know I'm home? And that we have some guests? Thanks!" She patted him on the head affectionately.

"Of course, milady. It is nice to see you back." He bowed again. "Before I leave, you may leave your things beside the door; I will take them to the guest rooms once they are prepared. Lord and Lady Ordelia are currently away, but should be home in time for dinner." He nodded again and left into the house.

"Wow, Lysithea, you have a butler?" Dorothea was impressed.

"Yeah, he's been here for as long as I remember; honestly, he's basically part of the family now. But if you guys need anything, feel free to ask him. Now come on, I want to give you guys a tour!" She rubbed her hands with glee, waiting for them to remove their shoes and put their meager belongings aside before beginning. The entrance hall was a grand affair; marble flooring was cool and soothing on their bare feet, and carpets inlaid with the Ordelia crest marked the center path. Glass candle holders, each with a small, neatly carved hinged door for lighting and replacing their contents, lined the walls for illumination at night; during the day, the curtains of the windows were drawn back, allowing daylight to stream in. A birchwood dresser served as a coat rack, and a separate box beside it served as a shoe rack. Lysithea had never seen it so full since her siblings had passed, her mind harkening back to memories of playing in the hall with them as she held back a tear.

_It was so long ago, yet still feels like yesterday…_

She shrugged off the thought and continued along the hallway towards the dining hall. It was a grand affair, with violet carpet adorning the entire floorspace. A large oak table, almost as long as the dining tables back at the monastery, sat in the center. Matching chairs dotted the sides, each with plump cushions for weary behinds nestled atop their dark brown frames. The ceiling of the room was decorated with a single chandelier overlooking the table, smaller candles nestled within frames of glass shaped like drops of water, with carefully glazed walls designed to soften the sharp glow to better suit the ambience of a calm meal.

"The rest of the house is mostly the guest rooms and stuff. There's a game room too where we can all hang out later, and a ballroom for back when we used to host parties…Ahem. Anyways, I want to show you guys the backyard, and by then your rooms should be done!"

She skipped along into another hallway, the rest of the students in tow, following it until they reached a glass-paned door which led out to an expansive field. A concrete walkway ringed it, and benches dotted the edges while a solitary oak planted in the center provided shade. The Eagles ran out onto the grass and lay back, stretching out and bathing in the late afternoon light.

"Ahh…", they collectively sighed. Edelgard turned her head to glance at Lysithea; the girl's eyes were closed, a wide smile on her face.

_I haven't seen her this...joyful in a while. Happy, yes. But joyful, energetic, and content? I wonder if this is what she was like before everything happened. _

She felt a pang of guilt again.

When Lysithea's head hit the grass, her eyes closed. She was taken back to when she was a child, following her siblings around, running after each other to play tag. She could hear Elena's cheerful laugh as she easily backpedaled away from her; she could hear the twins, sticking their tongues out and saying "nya ha" as they easily outran her.

"Hey, Lysithea? You okay over there?"

She glanced at Edelgard, who was looking at her with an odd expression, and smiled ruefully.

"Yes...just caught up in some memories."

"Care to share?"

"Well...it's a bit childish, really. But I used to play here with my siblings every day. We'd finish our schooling in the afternoon, then meet out here. We'd play tag, and, as you know, I've never been the fastest, so I ended up 'it' all the time. But I never much cared. It was so much fun just being together. And the best part was at the end of the day. Mom and Dad would come through that same door we came out of, and tell us all dinner was ready. Being spoiled children, of course, we'd lay down on the grass and say we were too tired to move. So every day, they'd carry us, one by one, to the dining hall. Our feet never touched the floor." Lysithea sighed. "What I would do to be able to do that just one more time."

"I see…" Edelgard stood up abruptly and tapped Lysithea on the shoulder. "Well, you're it." She winked and sidestepped away with a hoot.

"I-oh, I get it. I'm going to get you for that, Edelgard!" She leapt up and sped towards Edelgard, who teasingly let her get just close enough to lunge at her, only to deftly duck under her arm and end up behind her.

"You'll have to be faster than that!" Edelgard stuck out her tongue and ran off. Caspar sat up from his spot under the tree, eyes glowing at a chance to run.

"Ooh, are we playing tag?"

Edelgard nodded.

"Yes, we are. Lysithea's it, if you were wondering. Anyone else want to join?"

The rest of the Eagles stood up and roared heartily in approval.

"Now, stay away from Lysithea!"

Lysithea groaned.

_Is there anyone here that I can catch in a foot race? Maybe Hubert…_

She ran towards him, and he smirked and turned tail, trying to avoid her.

_Yes, I'm catching up! _

She reached out, but before her arm could extend, she slipped on the wet grass, tumbling and falling flat on her face.

"Oww," she moaned.

"Oh dear, Lysithea, are you all right? Let me-"

"Ha! Gotcha!" Lysithea stuck out her tongue as she poked Dorothea's arm. "You're it now!" She giggled as she dashed away. Footsteps and laughs rang out through the yard as the Eagles, blissfully forgetting the war, chased and tumbled after each other. Once the game was over, they all lay around the great oak tree, sweat dripping down their brows and chests heaving with exhaustion. The sun had slowly begun to set as it watched them play, rays darkening from a piercing yellow to a warm, gentle orange, bronzing over their skin.

"Wow, that was tiring." Linhardt shook his head. "I'm about ready for a nap."

"I'll say! I couldn't even find anywhere to hide in this open field!"

"Bernadetta, it's tag, not hide and seek."

"Yeah, but Dorothea, you can't just tag me every time you get it. My leg's still in a cast; I literally can't run."

"Oh, hush, Ferdie."

Lysithea smiled, putting her hands behind her head. Edelgard lay next to her, arms folded across her stomach. Lysithea leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Thanks. Reallly...thank you for that."

* * *

Lysithea let out a satisfied sigh as she stepped out from the shower, weeks of grime and dirt finally washed off with a good soak.

_Not like those "baths" at the camp_, she thought with a shudder. _No hot water, no soap, and no privacy. Yuck. _

She toweled herself as dry as she could and pulled on a nightgown, happy with the feel of clean, soft clothes on her body once again. A package on her desk caught her eye. She picked it up and tossed it in her hands; it was soft, almost like clothing, though wrapped around something solid. She saw the label on the outside and smiled, hugging the package close to her chest.

_To: Lysithea_

_From: Claude _

She ripped open the package and found Byleth's black jacket, the recipe books, and her stuffies. Tucked inside one of the pockets of the jacket was a small note from Claude.

_Heard what happened, but not sure what the full story is. Not really sure what to believe anymore. As friends, hope this letter finds you well. _

"Thank you, Claude," she whispered. She tucked the books away on the bookshelf and carefully arranged the stuffies on her desk. She reached into her wardrobe to hang up Byleth's jacket, before changing her mind and draping it over the back of her chair.

_I need to see it as much as possible...I don't want to forget even a single moment I spent with him. _

Satisfied, she left her room to find the others.

"Ready to go?" She found them lounging on the couches outside of the guest room, all freshly out of the shower and with fresh clothes for the first time since they had left Garreg Mach. She gestured for them to follow, and they stepped down the marble staircase back towards the dining hall.

"Hey, Lysithea, what's this room? I don't think we saw it earlier." Hubert pointed towards a large double door that was padlocked.

"Oh...that's the ballroom." Lysithea looked decidedly uncomfortable, and the rest of the Eagles save for Hubert began to walk on.

"Why's it locked? I don't see any other rooms locked in here."

"Well, we used to open it for parties and the like. Then something happened there, and we stopped having the parties. Besides, ever since moving to the Monastery, my parents have taken a backseat in political stuff, so there's a lot less socializing. Anyways, we should get going. I'm sure you all are starving, and dinner should be ready soon!" Lysithea urged everyone forwards.

Hubert shrugged, took a second look at the door, and fell back in step with the rest of his friends. Lysithea calmed her pounding heart, grateful that Hubert hadn't pressed on.

_It's like Edelgard said, I'm a terrible liar. That room has been locked since that night…_

The dining hall was just a few steps away. She pushed the door open and courteously held it open for everyone, despite Curtis' protests for her to let him do it, waiting until everyone had taken a seat. Gold covers atop each plate hid the courses that had been selected for dinner. A soft knock on the door echoed, and Curtis quickly opened it.

Lysithea couldn't resist sprinting towards the two who stood in the doorway, wrapping one arm tightly around each of them.

"Mom! Dad!" She buried her face between them, muffling her own voice. "I missed you guys so much," she said. Lord Ordelia, a tall, well-set man with short, graying hair, dressed in stately noble robes decorated with the Ordelia colors, squeezed his daughter gently. His deep purple eyes, matching Lysithea's, twinkled as he looked down at his daughter.

"We have missed you as well, daughter."

Lady Ordelia nodded, her long brown hair, neatly tied into a ponytail, bobbing with her head. Her dress was a simpler affair, plain black with only a pin on the left chest of the Ordelia Crest and reaching down to her ankles and flowing with each of her careful steps. The students immediately looked at each other when they saw her face; Lysithea's resemblance to her mother was uncanny. She smiled warmly at the students.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I would like to get to know all of you better, but you must be starving, and we can learn more about each other over dinner." She and Lord Ordelia assumed their seats at the head of the table and nodded; Curtis reached a gloved hand over the table and began removing the covers from the dishes.

A large feast had been prepared; roasted fish, stewed meats, and sauteed vegetables ranged the table, with freshly baked breads and sauces set aside. Lysithea glowed as she ate and watched her parents interacting with her friends.

_It's almost like we're a big family again,_ she said. _We played tag in the afternoon after a grueling day of work, and now we're eating dinner together, joking and smiling…_

She glanced next to her at Edelgard, who was engaged in a conversation with Lady Ordelia regarding her dress. Petra listened intently across the table. Bernadetta was eating quietly in a corner, shoulders hunched and trying to avoid conversation, though Curtis was insisting she return to the table. Lord Ordelia was being regaled by Caspar and Ferdinand of their own feats in battle, while Dorothea rolled her eyes at their embellishments. Even Linhardt was awake; apparently he had found an old tome regarding Crests, and he looked like he was waiting to speak to Lord Ordelia about it. Only Hubert was quietly picking at his food, though Lysithea didn't find that _too _out of the ordinary; Hubert wasn't much for social situations unless Edelgard was directly involved.

_This is my family now. They're a bit wacky, but...in such a short time, we've been through so much together, and we've stuck through it and been there for each other the whole time. _

Once most of the dishes were empty, Curtis emerged from the kitchen, large dish in hand. Lady Ordelia stood up.

"In order to thank all of you for taking such good care of our daughter, we've baked a special cake for each of you. It's called a sun cake; we hope you like them! They were Lysithea's favorite growing up."

Indeed, Lysithea could feel her mouth watering just at the mention of the little cakes. Curtis handed out the cakes to each of the students, and Lysithea had to restrain herself before devouring hers in a matter of a few bites. Her parents chuckled happily as they watched, the students thoroughly enjoying the dessert and asking for seconds, which had been prepared.

"So, Lord and Lady Ordelia, do you have any embarrassing stories of Lysithea as a child?"

"Oh, so many." Lord Ordelia laughed, a booming, resonant laugh that bounced around the room. "Where to begin...there was the time she thought she was holding a little chocolate egg. She came to me, all excited. 'Daddy! I found a chocolate egg,' she said. I took a look and I told her it sure doesn't smell like one…"

Lysithea groaned as her parents and classmates spent the rest of the night trading stories that she had expected to be long forgotten by now.

* * *

Silvery wisps of light crept between the billowing curtains, bathing Lysithea's room in a warm glow. She snuggled against her blankets, hugging Byleth's jacket to her chest.

_It still has his smell,_ she thought. _And his warmth…_

She squeezed it to her chest, a couple tears falling from her eyes.

"Lysithea? Dear, are you crying?"

Lysithea rolled over and faced the door, where her mother and father stood.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad," she croaked. Her mother sat next to her on the bed, gently placing her head on her lap. Warm hands stroked her hair and massaged her scalp. Lysithea sniffled and held the jacket up to her mom.

"So, who is he?"

"He-He was-" Lysithea shook again. "He understood me. He...he gave me hope that I could live on, and then he was taken away," she sobbed. Her mother gave her time to cry before speaking.

"Can you tell me all about him? Tell me what he looked like. What did his voice sound like? What things did he like to do? What things did you do together?"

"But…"

"I know you don't want to forget him. So tell me everything. We won't forget him; I'll remember him as if he was one of our own family."

"That's easy for you to say." Lord Ordelia folded his arms. "If he did anything inappropriate to you, or made you sad…" His hands clenched into fists.

"Mom...Dad..." Lysithea smiled through her tears. "Thank you. We met during class, since he was a substitute professor…"

* * *

Lysithea leaned back into her bed, relaxing finally. She had no idea that simply telling someone all about her relationship with Byleth could be so cathartic.

_Maybe it's because we had to hide it for so long. But I feel...happier. I'm still sad he's gone, but now I know that Mom and Dad would approve of him. And I'll always cherish those memories. _

"Hey, Lysithea? You still awake in there?" Edelgard's voice floated through the cracks of the door. Lysithea tumbled out of bed to let her in.

"Yeah, just about to go to sleep."

"Alright. I just wanted to see how you were doing; I noticed you were getting a bit distracted at some parts of the tour."

"No, I just...have so many memories, good and bad, in here. But I'm glad we were able to make so many new, happy ones today," Lysithea said. "Thanks to you. I'll never forget playing tag with all of you, or eating dinner and joking with everyone. This house hasn't been that lively since that night. Thank you, Edelgard. Really." Lysithea hugged her, resting her chin on Edelgard's shoulder. Edelgard squeezed her back.

"It's not just you who will keep those memories with them forever," she whispered.

* * *

A week had passed at House Ordelia, a needed week of rest and relaxation for the Eagles. Lysithea tiptoed back from the kitchen, having snuck a couple cakes to serve as a midnight snack while she delved back into the Enbarr recipe book. A glint of light caught her eye as she passed by a window.

_Was that...a sword? _

Her eyes widened as she realized it was. And that there was much more than one. She dropped the cakes and dashed to the guest rooms.

"Everyone! Wake up! There's attackers surrounding the house!"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I think it's really important to establish the friendships between all of the Eagles students, especially Lysithea and the rest of them. For Lysithea, she's just lost Byleth, and it's really easy for her to lose any motivation to fight. I know I've touched on it in the past couple chapters, but I really wanted to use this one to emphasize just how tight-knit of a group they have all become, and that makes it more realistic that, even after losing Byleth, Lysithea will still fight on because she still has something important to her to fight for. Also, yes, the action will be picking up now. **

**BrandedKing: I'm glad you're enjoying it! I thought it was really important to establish that not only are they kids at heart, they're really all still, well, kids. At this point, they're all high school or early college aged, so I think it's really important to remind ourselves of that. The slitherers are going to be a major plot point in the next phase of this story, so keep an eye out! **

**MathAtMidnight: I do want to try to put in as many of these little scenes as possible throughout, especially between the games' major plot points; I feel like these are really important in fleshing out the characters and developing them further than just the archetypes that the game puts them in. And yes, I am extending this a couple chapters more than I was expecting to! As I wrote, I thought it was fun to think over just what would happen in the 5 years, so I focused first on some of the non-battle related stuff, and obviously, now it's going to be more action and some of the battles they faced during the timeskip. **

**I wish I was taking the MCATs! The Step examinations make the MCATs look easy :( and with the current coronavirus pandemic, I may not even be able to take my test this summer. So welp. :( **

**As always, please R&R, stay safe out there (or rather, hopefully, inside your houses), and enjoy! **

**-elementaryprincess**

**Note: I grew up in Taiwan, and sun cakes were my favorite dessert growing up. My grandparents used to make them for me every day since they're from the city where sun cakes originated from, so that's why I had them be Lysithea's favorite dessert growing up :) **


	15. Chapter 15: Macarons

**Chapter 15: Macarons **

**Ingredients (makes 30 macarons)**

**Macarons: 1 3/4 cups powdered sugar, 1 cup almound flour, 1 tsp salt, 3 egg whites (at room temp), 1/4 cup granulated sugar, 1/2 tsp vanilla extract, 2 drops food coloring (color by own choice). **

**Buttercream: 1 cup unsalted butter (at room temp), 3 cups powdered sugar, 1 tsp vanilla extract, 3 tbsp heavy cream**

**Recipe**

**Macarons: Combine powdered sugar, almond flour, 1/2 tsp salt and process in food processor until extra fine. Sift through a fine-mesh sieve into a large bowl. In a separate bowl, beat the egg whites and remaining salt until soft peaks form. Gradually add granulated sugar and continue to mix until well incorporated. Continue to beat until you can turn the bowl upside down without any batter falling out. Add vanilla and mix well. Add food coloring and beat until just mixed. Add 1/3 of almond flour mixture at a time and gently FOLD with a spatula until combined. After last addition of almond flour, continue folding until the batter falls into ribbons (you should be able to make a figure 8 while holding the spatula up). Transfer batter into a piping bag. Place 4 dots in each corner of a baking sheet, then place a piece of parchment paper over it. Pipe macarons onto the parchment paper in 3-cm circles and make sure to keep at least 2 cm of space between each. Tap the baking sheet on a flat surface to release any air bubbles (NOTE: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!). Let the macarons "rest" at room temperature for an hour (NOTE: THIS IS ALSO VERY IMPORTANT). Preheat the oven to 300F . Bake for 17 minutes; the macarons should be well-risen and also should not stick to the parchment paper. **

**Buttercream: Beat butter in a large bowl until light and fluffy. Add powdered sugar and beat until mixed. Add vanilla extract and beat. Add heavy cream 1 tbsp at a time and beat until mixed. Transfer mixture to a separate piping bag and add a dollop of buttercream to each macaron shell, then top with another shell to create a full sandwich. **

**Place in airtight container for 24 hours to bloom (NOTE: VERY IMPORTANT).**

* * *

The Eagles scrambled out of bed, still in their pajamas underneath hastily strapped on armor, weapons at the ready. The invaders hadn't infiltrated the house, but a quick glance outside the windows told Lysithea they were surrounded.

_We need somewhere to hide my parents and Curtis while we take care of this…_

_The basement. _

"Mom, Dad. Do you guys still have the key to the ballroom?"

Her father nodded

"Good. Hide in the basement; we'll handle this." Lysithea turned to Edelgard. "What now?"

Edelgard pointed with her axe.

"We need to keep the battle outside. I doubt they're after your parents; it's more likely they're after us, so wherever we are is where the fight will be. Lysithea, does anyone else know about the basement?" She shook her head. "Good. Then even if they do get in, your parents should be safe. Now let's go; everyone, in formation!"

* * *

Though the house had been surrounded; Edelgard was right; the attackers seemed to be after the Eagles and not House Ordelia, and a full-scale battle had ensued on the steps and front courtyard. Lysithea blasted an enemy soldier with Seraphim, knocking him unconscious. She kicked aside his sword as he fell to the ground in front of her.

_Hang on. That's…_

Emblazoned on his scabbard was a glyph of a circle within another. Linear protrusions on mirroring sides of the outer circle and of varying length made up the extent of the flourish.

_The Crest of Goneril. That makes sense...they are our neighbors, after all. _

She filed away the information before turning her attention back to the battle. In front of her, Caspar was fighting off two enemies at once, keeping them off of Petra, who had been knocked off her feet. Dorothea kneeled in front of her, trying to close the gushing wound on her side as quickly as possible. Lysithea scanned for any nearby enemies.

_Good, I can spare a couple moments. _

"Dorothea! Petra! Let me help out." She focused her mind on the still oozing wound and lay her hands over Dorothea's, augmenting her magic. The wound glowed green and the sides slowly began to anneal, closing the gaping hole and stemming the bleeding. Petra leaned back as it finished, groaning in pain.

"Thank you," she whispered. Lysithea nodded at Dorothea and they switched their attention back to firing spells at their enemies. Edelgard and Caspar had retreated to the top of the stairs, holding the front line while Lysithea, Dorothea, Bernadetta, Linhardt, and Hubert rained down attacks on any who braved the ascent. Deterred, the attackers gathered their wounded and retreated.

"Well, that was easier than expected. They definitely weren't expecting us to be ready." Edelgard winked at Lysithea. "Good thing you're such a pig and needed that snack!"

Lysithea glared at Edelgard, her eyes dripping with malice.

"Fine. Next time I'll just be all cushy in bed like the rest of you while we get snuck up on."

"Kidding, kidding." Everyone laughed, before the mood quickly turned somber. Pale moonlight illuminated furrowed brows and faces deep in thought, before Lysithea remembered what she had seen.

"Those attackers were from House Goneril; I saw the Crest on one of the scabbards."

"I figured." Edelgard sighed wearily. "It looks like we have no choice; the war will come to us regardless of where we are. I'm sorry that we brought this to your home, Lysithea. I had thought we had some time...but it's clear now that our enemies will allow us no reprieve." She turned to address the rest of the Eagles. "Everyone! The time for rest is over. We will not be jumped like this again. From now on, we will take the war to our enemies. We will fight for what we believe in: a unified Fodlan, with equal opportunities for all!"

A roar of assent greeted her. The war had truly begun.

* * *

Lysithea wiped her face, grime and rocks sticking to the back of her sleeve, before refocusing herself. A mounted knight was dashing towards her, and she smirked.

"Dark Spikes!" Fluorescing purple and black spikes crystallized from her fingertips and floated momentarily before redirecting towards the knight. It held its shield up, protecting himself from the spikes, but they changed course, diving downwards and stabbing at his mount's feet. The horse howled and bucked in agony, throwing the rider in its torment. He flew and hit a nearby tree trunk with a sickening crack. Lysithea closed her eyes.

_I'll never get used to killing...even though it's been almost a year now. _

She brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. So much had happened in a year, and yet so little. Countless battles and skirmishes, and yet they had made almost no progress. The Kingdom and Alliance had held strong; the borders had remained steady, with no faction advancing on another.

_And here we are. Another skirmish that will end in a stalemate, with lives lost for nothing. How much longer will this go on? _

A battlecry shifted her attention towards a warrior dashing towards her. She sighed as she flipped her tome open once again.

_Though, I guess practical application is the best way to learn magic..._

* * *

"Argh!"

Lysithea rolled aside, dodging the wicked axe blade by a hair. Her opponent quickly pulled the axe from the dirt, readying another strike.

"You earned this, Lysithea. All of you, when you betrayed the Church!" He reared back, swinging his axe in a crushing arc once again.

"Miasma!" The familiar spell struck his axe, knocking it back towards the warrior with its force. Lysithea took the opportunity to step back and release another spell. "Luna!" A crescent of energy crashed into him, knocking him onto his back. Blood seeped into his pure white armor. Lysithea carefully stepped towards him.

"Alois...this isn't what we wanted. But Lady Rhea-"

"Don't speak her name," he hissed, propping himself back up. "You have no right to speak her name! After everything she did for Byleth, for each of you students, you betrayed her!" He discarded his axe and dashed forwards, catching Lysithea by surprise with his agility. She winced as he tackled her, his armor cracking her bones as they impacted the floor. She felt blood rising in her throat.

_Great, that's probably a broken rib and a punctured lung. _

Alois got up and shook his head sadly at her.

"All of you...had such great potential. If you all decided to work together with the Church, we could have unified Fodlan under it. Instead, your decisions have wrought this terrible war...how many lives have been lost because of your choices?" He turned and walked away, leaving Lysithea gasping for air. Hot pains stabbed her chest with each breath. She felt close to passing out, but each time her vision swam to black, a breath would force its way to her throat, and the knives would stab her chest once again.

She wondered how long she had been laying there before footsteps finally approached.

"Lysithea! Thank the gods you're alive," someone said. She wasn't sure who; her senses had been dulled, and she was in a state somewhere between lucidity and delirium. Her body writhed uncontrollably as someone placed their hands on her chest, before a warm, soothing energy began flowing through her. The pain began to subside enough, and she gratefully gave in to unconsciousness.

* * *

"Ugh, gross." Lysithea made a face before gulping down her medicine. She had been right in her self-diagnosis: four broken ribs, once of which had punctured her left lung. As a result, she had spent the last week in the infirmary tent. She brushed her hair aside before resting her head wearily on the cot, turning to look at the girl next to her.

_Not a girl anymore, _she reminded herself. _It's been almost five years now...everyone's grown up around me. I have, too. _

"How are you feeling today, Lysithea?"

"Better. Still hurts. Oh, and the medicine is still gross."

Edelgard chuckled.

"Better that than dying, though, right?"

Lysithea nodded.

"So what's the plan now?"

"Well…" Edelgard ran a hand through her hair. "You said you fought Alois in that last battle. We saw the other Knights of Seiros as well; but that battle was in Kingdom territory. So what were they doing all the way out there? I was curious why they would leave Garreg Mach, so I sent a scout. Turns out, Garreg Mach's been abandoned; apparently the Church is bunkering in with the Kingdom now. So...next, we're going to recapture Garreg Mach. According to the scout, it's completely empty. We'll clean it up and use it as a base of operations. Plus...it's 1185; and it's almost time for our anniversary of the ball…"

Lysithea laughed, and quickly regretted it as waves of pain wracked her again.

"I like your thinking. Though we should probably scout out the area more, just to be safe; it almost seems too good to be true."

"Of course. I'm sending additional scouts; I ordered them to actually walk through the gates to see if it is truly abandoned. With discretion, of course."

"Good. I really would like a real bed...not that I haven't enjoyed camping out with you all for five years. But a room...a bed. Sometimes I forget what those are like." Lyisthea sighed. "I'm just...so tired."

Edelgard smiled wearily back at her.

"I'm tired too, Lysithea. But we must keep fighting. Until we can't anymore, or until we win. How are you holding up? No...weird pains or anything?"

"No. The potion that they made to slow down my...condition...seems to be working."

"Good. I know it's not much, but it could be a potential first step to a cure."

Lysithea turned away, staring intently at the orange candle flame flickering beside the cot.

"Perhaps. All that matters is that I can fight with my all. For our goal…what was it again? It's been so long, I can hardly remember. Tell me again, Edelgard. Please."

Edelgard got up and stood next to Lysithea's, resting a hand gently on her back. Rough hands kneaded weary muscles as Edelgard talked slowly.

"We're going to create a unified Fodlan. A Fodlan under one leader, without the concept of nobility oppressing the common folk. A society where everyone will be given the opportunity to thrive based on their skills, not on the status of their birth. A country governed by the people, for the people. A Fodlan that I don't have to rule over as Emperor," she finished sadly. Lysithea placed her palm over Edelgard's and squeezed it tightly.

"Thank you, Edelgard. Sometimes...I just need to hear our dream out loud. So I can remind myself that there is a light at the end of the tunnel that is all this fighting...and what it might look like." She blinked and felt her eyes beginning to close. "Forgive me; I seem to be getting drowsy again…"

Edelgard patted her gently.

"Rest as much as you need."

* * *

Lysithea couldn't believe her eyes as her cot was wheeled past the entrance. Garreg Mach certainly _looked _abandoned. The once glorious front arch was crawling with weeds, stones missing or carved out from the great arch. The stones themselves looked as if they had lost their luster; layers of dirt and grime had accumulated, dulling them even under the blazing sun. Inside the monastery, the fields grew onto the paths, blades of grass reaching over the pavement and concrete. Doors were left open and belongings were scattered all throughout the grounds.

_I wonder how long it's been since this place was abandoned...if only we knew about it sooner. _

Lysithea's face twisted in pain as she was hauled off the cot and into one of the larger beds in the infirmary.

"Sorry, milady," the nurse said. "But this should be much more comfortable than the cot you've been on."

"Of course; don't worry about it." Lysithea leaned back onto her new bed.

_Wow. This feels like sleeping on a cloud after five years spent camping…_

She exhaled deeply, and, once again, bemoaned herself as her chest protested vigorously.

_That's going to take some getting used to._

* * *

The Monastery was silent save for the chirping of crickets and the sound of her boots against the pavement.

_It's been so long...being back here certainly brings back memories. _She smiled as she passed by the boarded up dining hall, remembering their Friday lunches together. The fishing pond, where everyone gathered every couple months for a Flayn-inspired fishing contest, had seen better days; weeds and dirt covered the once-pristine water's surface, and Edelgard wondered if any aquatic life still survived in it. Their dorms, which were the one place that had signs of life; the Eagles had moved back into their old rooms, and the remaining rooms had been used to quarter as much of the army as possible. The training grounds, once so organized, now lay in disarray, weapons littering the floor and unmatched pieces of armor dispersed randomly on the racks. The once-proud cathedral, beautiful stained-glass windows now dusky and grimy with indifference. Edelgard sat down on a bench outside of the old classrooms, her mind drifting back to their times as students.

_Was it only five years ago? It feels like an eternity...oh, how I long for those days. To have someone else lead, even if for a day…_

Footsteps snapped her back to attention, and she leapt off the bench, drawing her axe in one fluid motion..

"Who's there," she said. "What do you want?" Her eyes roved towards the source of the sounds; they were coming from inside one of the classrooms. "I...it can't be…" She covered her mouth in shock as the figure emerged from the shadows. It was tall, clad in armor dark as night, and with a golden sword strapped to its waist. Its eyes were familiar dark-green orbs, exuding a gentle, compassionate aura. Atop its head stood a familiar, light green mop of hair, unkempt in just the way that she had always remembered.

"P-professor? Is that...is that really you?"

He nodded.

"I...I don't know how. But it is." He looked at his hands, as if he couldn't believe it himself. "Where is-"

Edelgard smiled. She knew who he was asking about.

"Follow me; I'll bring you to her."

* * *

**Slower update this time; life has been hectic. First, my examination was canceled due to the COVID-19 pandemic, then we were told to reschedule, then we were told that the earliest reschedule dates weren't until July or August, and then we were told that wasn't accurate. And now we're getting all this conflicting information about how our residency applications are going to be affected, so everything has been going crazy. On top of that, I had a big argument with my SO (we've been apart due to the pandemic), and couldn't visit each other to talk it out, so I've been pretty out of it for the past couple weeks due to that as well. AND, my parents were worried about how the U.S. is currently handling the pandemic, so last weekend I flew across the Pacific and back home to Taiwan, where I'm currently in a government mandated 14 day quarantine where I can't leave my room. **

**Anyways, I decided to finally do the timeskip; I hated doing it this way, but if I really wanted to cover five years of war, this story would never end. I also debated for a while who I wanted the surprise attackers to be; I was stuck between choosing between simply having them be a different faction and using it to segue into the timeskip, or having them be a small force of Slitherers. Obviously, I ended up choosing to have them simply be from the Alliance. I had a couple drafts where they were Slitherers, but I couldn't write a plausible explanation from Edelgard where she would be able to give Lysithea a satisfactory answer without spilling the beans (Lysithea is too smart XD). The short excerpts from during the war were also important in my mind to establish that everyone was running in place, as well as the toll that the constant fighting without anything to show for it was taking on the mental state of the Eagles. When you fight for so long, with so little progress, it's easy to forget what your goal is, like Lysithea here. And, of course, we have Byleth's return; the game never really explains a mechanism for why he was able to return (or maybe I missed it? if I did, I'd love if someone could explain that to me), so I'm probably going to leave that alone (I haven't written much, if any of this story from his point of view, anyways). **

**I chose macarons for this title because they're annoyingly difficult and time consuming to make. I've tried them multiple times and only really succeeded once; my frustration made me think of them when I thought about a dessert to represent this long, drawn-out war. If anyone does try to make macarons, make sure you follow the recipe _exactly. _No cutting corners, or your macarons may end up lumpy, soft, or just plain bad. **

**BrandedKing: I really wanted to emphasize with that game of tag that these are still a bunch of teenagers, and with the looming timeskip, it was really the last chance to do so. I'm glad you enjoyed it! **

**MathAtMidnight: As I mentioned before, I thought it's important to establish just how young these students are. So often in JRPGs we have 17-18 year olds running around with the burden to save the world, and I just wanted to have a chapter where they could be kids. Goodness knows what I was doing when I was 17-18; it definitely didn't involve saving the world. Thanks for the well-wishes! **

**As always, please R&R, enjoy, and stay safe out there! I know the U.S. is starting to reopen, so if you do go outside, remember to follow all the suggestions and wear a mask! **

**-elementaryprincess**


	16. Chapter 16: Lemon Bars

**Chapter 16: Lemon Bars **

**Ingredients**

**Crust: 6 tbsp butter (salted or unsalted; I prefer unsalted, but some prefer salted to help offset the sweetness of the lemons), 3 tbsp granulated sugar, 1/2 tsp kosher salt, 1 egg yolk, 1/2 tsp vanilla extract, 1 cup flour **

**Filling: 2/3 cup lemon juice. 1/2 tsp kosher salt, 3/4 cup granulated sugar, 1 vanilla bean, 3 egg yolks, 1 egg, 1/2 cup unsalted butter, powdered sugar **

**Recipe **

**Preheat oven to 350F. Gently mix butter, 1/4 cup sugar, and salt until almost smooth, then increase intensity until almost creamy. Mix in egg yolk and vanilla, then gently mix in flour. Press dough into baking dish (8"x8" works well for this amount), trying to keep dough even and flat. Bake until golden brown on the bottom and slightly darker on edges (usually 25-35 minutes). Let cool completely. **

**Combine lemon juice, salt, and sugar in a saucepan, then scrape in vanilla seeds and add in the bean. Simmer over medium heat until sugar is dissolved. In a separate bowl, mix eggs, yolk, and remaining sugar (1/2 cup) until well mixed (no longer grainy). **

**While whisking constantly, slowly stream hot lemon mixture into egg mixture, and then transfer back to saucepan and cook on medium heat until thickened. Remove from heat and mix in butter (adding a couple pieces at a time). Strain warm curd through a sieve onto warm crust and bake at 350F until curd sets around the edges (usually 12-15 minutes). Let cool about 2 hours before serving. **

* * *

Cold air whirled through the open window, spreading the chill of the Ethereal moon into the infirmary.

_The first snow should be coming any day now. _

Lysithea shivered and pulled the familiar black coat around her shoulders tightly under her blankets. She snuggled against it and smiled as warmth flowed through her body.

She closed her eyes. It was five years ago, during this moon, that they had confessed their feelings for each other. She thought back to the promise he had made.

"_Perhaps at our reunion in five years." _

She could still hear those words, in his deep baritone. The conviction, the passion with which he had said them had struck her, especially compared to the monotonous professor voice he usually utilized in class.

_Five years...if he was still here, then we would no longer have to hide,_ she thought bitterly. _It's just not fair…_

She opened her eyes again, staring up at the ceiling. The infirmary was built inside the Cathedral, though it lacked the flair that the main hallway exuded. The walls were simply gray brick mortared together to form small, adjacent rooms. Before the war, each patient would have their own room, but with an increased number of casualties, Lysithea found herself sharing a room with another soldier. He was fast asleep, his arm held upright with a suspended bandage. Lysithea subconsciously ran a hand over her chest, grateful that her ribs seemed to be healing quickly with the aid of magic.

She closed her eyes again; it was late, and weariness was beginning to overcome her. Someone shook her, and she brushed them off irritably.

_Probably the nurse again._

"Go away, I already took my meds today. Let me get my rest."

"Lysithea, I guarantee you'll want to wake up for this." Edelgard's voice reached her ears.

"Ugh, what could be so amazing at this time of night? Unless you've brought me ten boxes of sweets from Enbarr, I'm not getting up." Lysithea picked up her pillow and smothered her face with it. Edelgard couldn't help a small chuckle at her antics.

"This is better than that. I _promise_."

"Alright, alright, you've piqued my curiosity." Lysithea lifted the pillow and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What's the-" She stopped mid-sentence, her jaw dropping to her chest as her eyes opened. Byleth stepped forward from behind Edelgard and waved at her matter-of-factly.

"I-but-what-?" Byleth took another step forward. "Is this...a dream?" He reached out and laid a hand on her cheek, cupping her face in his palm. His touch was warm, soothing, and..._real._ "Prof-Byleth," She reached her arms out and tentatively wrapped them around him. His hand gently moved down her cheek, and then her neck, and around to her back. She could feel goosebumps rising from his touch as he pulled her closer in to him. "You're really back?" She sniffed and squeezed him as hard as she could, ignoring the searing pain in her chest.

_It's nothing compared to feeling him in my arms again_.

Tears burst from their eyes as they embraced, flowing freely down their cheeks and splashing onto the other's shoulder. "Byleth...I missed you so much...I thought you were dead," Lysithea sobbed into his ear. "I thought...I thought I was going to die alone."

"I'm sorry, Lysithea. I never wanted to leave you." He patted her back gently in lieu of a tight hug; Edelgard had mentioned that Lysithea's ribs were still healing.

"Let me see your face. Please, Byleth. I've only seen you in my memories for so long...I need to see you again. To convince myself that it's really you, that you're really back." Soft, silver light illuminated his features. She stared into his green eyes, puffy from crying but exuding happiness. His short, pastel green hair, wavy and unkempt as always, the bangs covering his forehead and just barely reaching his eyebrows. His mouth, stretching wide in a goofy smile that she knew was for her and her alone.

"Now that you've seen your fill, it's my turn. Let me look at your face, Lysithea." Lysithea blushed furiously and looked away.

"Byleth, I'll never stare at you enough. Not now that I know what it's like to lose you. And you should remember what I look like! Didn't you think of me every day while we were apart? "

"Of course I did. But I could stare at you all day, and still want more."

"F-fine." She looked at him for a second before averting her eyes and looking at the floor. He reached out a hand and gently pushed her chin upwards so that their eyes met once again.

"You've grown even more beautiful."

Lysithea was sure flames were pouring out of her blazing cheeks.

"Promise me you'll never leave me again. Please," she whispered.

"I would, but you have to seal the promise."

Lysithea smiled and wiped her eyes, remembering their promise at the Goddess Tower, and how she had sealed it back then.

"Fine, you cheeky devil." She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Promise?"

His face flushed slightly, the color dulled by the moonlight. "I will never leave you alone again."

Edelgard snuck out of the room, a wide smile on her face as the two embraced again, completely oblivious to her presence.

"Heh, she finally left," Lysithea grinned on hearing the doors close. "Will you stay the night?"

"Of course." Byleth pulled up a chair and sat down, keeping Lysithea's hand in his.

"Um…" Lysithea blushed again and looked away. "This bed should be big enough for both of us…"

"A-are you sure that's alright?" A flustered Byleth's eyes were wide. "N-not that I don't want to, but-"

"It's not like we're actually doing anything," Lysithea said. "But I get it if you're not ready for that yet...I just wanted to feel you here with me. Every night, I've thought about how comfortable it was falling asleep on your shoulder, and how I only got to do it once."

Byleth shook his head.

"I was just...taken aback. I've never done this before…" He got up and clambered onto the mattress as Lysithea scooted over to make space. She was right; they both fit, albeit with hardly any room to spare. Lysithea nudged herself closer into his chest and laid her head on it, a wide smile on her face.

"Let's just stay like this, Byleth. I haven't been this comfortable since..."

Her hands searched for his, interlocking fingers when they found them. Byleth's only answer was to kiss her hair gently. Soon, her head was bobbing gently with the rise and fall of his own chest, a peaceful, soothing sleep washing over them.

* * *

Lysithea's eyes cracked open. Light yellow streaks crept through the window, and she snapped her eyes shut again at their intensity. Her head was on something hard, and moving. She squeezed her hands, and squeaked as she realized they were holding something. Another person's hands. Her eyes slowly opened, allowing time to adjust to the morning light, and then widened.

_I'm...on his chest_, she thought.

She grinned and nuzzled against him.

"Mmph? G'morning," he mumbled softly, running a hand through her hair.

"Mor-"

"Ah! Miss Lysithea, um...who is this?" A shocked nurse almost dropped her morning medications.

Lysithea laughed heartily as she snuggled against him.

"He's my boyfriend!"

* * *

With her chest healing well, Lysithea was discharged at midday. She hugged her shoulders as chilly air bombarded her.

"Brr, I forgot how cold winter can get in here," she said. The first wisps of snow were beginning to descend upon them, fluttering and glittering through the skies. Lysithea swung her hand, Byleth's in tow, trying to catch some of the flakes before they fell to the floor and melted.

"Hey! Over here, lovebirds!" Dorothea waved merrily at them from across the courtyard. Evidently, Edelgard had mentioned something to them. The Eagles had set up picnic blankets on the fields outside the old classrooms and were waiting for them to start lunch. Camp rations were laid out in front of them, as the dining halls hadn't been restored to operational status just yet. Lysithea tugged Byleth's hand and they made their way over.

They heard an audible gasp as they joined the group. Lysithea lay on the grass, resting her head in his lap and keeping a tight grip on his hand.

"Well, now. That's certainly a familiar face." Hubert smiled. Or, Lysithea thought it was a smile; Hubert somehow made it look more like a menacing sneer, but he certainly _sounded _happy.

"I can't believe it! Is this a dream? I know, you should spar with me if you're actually there!" Caspar fingered his axe handle, jittery with glee. Petra put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"This is not the dream; he really is here with us again. Welcome back!"

"Thank you; it's good to see you all again, even though it looks as if it's been quite some time. I am glad to see everyone is still alive and well."

Ferdinand shook his head, orange locks flying.

"It simply wasn't the same without you. I am sure I speak for everyone when I say we are all overjoyed to see you!"

"Ferdie, I think this is the one time you've spoken for everyone and actually been right. But...with you back, Professor, our hope is renewed." Dorothea's eyes were glowing.

"Yes; now we have both our legs to stand on once more," Linhardt mumbled, half asleep. Which, for him, might as well have been wide awake. Bernadetta sat next to him, waving excitedly at Byleth.

"Professor! It's me, Bernadetta! I'm actually not completely scared of being outside my room, now!" She fidgeted. "Oh, there was this one battle where I had to shoot from so far away...and I figured out a technique to curve my shots!"

Byleth sat up and asked her to tell him more, and that was how the afternoon went by in a blur; the students regaled an impressed Professor about their feats of strength in war. Caspar even had Ferdinand serve as a faux enemy to demonstrate his new axe skills, though he was firmly reprimanded by Dorothea when he accidentally smacked Ferdinand's behind a little too hard with the flat of his blade. Everyone guffawed watching Ferdinand try to brush it off, while Dorothea chased him around the circle, healing tome aimed at his buttocks. By the time they were done expounding their achievements, the sky was tinted a blazing orange as the sun prepared to relieve itself for the night. The subject was changed to the state of the war; Edelgard brought Byleth up to date with all the happenings. The Church had allied with the Kingdom of Faerghus, now led by Dmitri, while the Alliance had remained fragmented and neutral. Though the Eagles had tried to push into both lands, they had been met with fierce resistance and were always pushed back. A frustrated Edelgard looked at Byleth with hope in her eyes.

"But with you here...perhaps we may find a way. I believe our next move should be to advance on the Alliance; fragmented as they are, we should be able to defeat them. With their resources under our control, we can prepare for what I expect to be a much more powerful enemy; the consolidated strength of the Church and the Kingdom. Professor...what are your thoughts on the matter?"

Byleth cupped his chin with his hand.

"Hm. If it is as you say, and the Alliance is dealing with their own internal conflicts, then it would be prudent to take advantage and strike now. But I have little doubt that the Alliance will eventually decide to come together against a common enemy when we invade them; because of that, we must choose our strike points to control as many resources as possible with each battle."

Edelgard nodded.

"Very well. We can decide on specifics later. For now...let us simply continue to enjoy our reunion. Though, it looks like some of us need no prompting for that." She winked at Lysithea, who had remained curled on Byleth's lap the entire day. "Tell me, have you let go of him for even a second since he returned?"

Lysithea chortled in response, even as she blushed furiously and the ribbing began in earnest.

"I'm sure you all know the answer to that."

* * *

A map of Fodlan lay sprawled out on the table, marked up with labeled pins and illuminated by flickering candles at each corner, belying the somber atmosphere as battle plans were laid out. Lysithea's eyes swept the room; Edelgard, Hubert, and Byleth were all deep in thought, heads cocked at varying angles as their minds churned.

"House Riegan stands as the leader of the faction of the Alliance that stands against the Empire, as well as the location of the Leicester Alliance Roundtable. Taking them would seal our support from the Alliance."

Hubert pointed towards the location on the map, eyes narrowing. "But we'll have to cross the Airmid River. And that means battling Daphnel. And if we are to take House Riegan, we will need to take Derdriu."

"The Aquatic City...that will not be an easy fight. And Claude, prankster that he is, will not be an easy foe. On top of that...fighting the Alliance means fighting many of our former classmates. We must make sure everyone is ready for that to be the case." Edelgard turned to Byleth. "That will be up to you, my teacher. I am...not as gifted as you when it comes to motivating the others."

Byleth nodded solemnly.

"I will do what I can."

"Good. Then that is that. We will let everyone know tomorrow, and depart the day after. The Bridge of Myrddin links the Monastery with our Eastern Capital; that will be the shortest route to Riegan."

Lysithea's head swam as they dispersed.

_We'll have to fight Claude? And the rest of the Deer, too?_

"Lysithea? Can we chat for a moment?" Edelgard beckoned for her to stay. Lyisthea nodded and turned to Byleth, waving him off.

_I'll find you later,_ she mouthed, and he flashed a thumbs up before departing.

"What's up, Edelgard?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to ask how you're doing." Edelgard's face split into a wide smile. "I've given you plenty of time with our teacher, so I want to know everything."

"Edelgard! We don't have time for gossiping, we're marching off to a huge battle in two days!" Lysithea stuck her hands on her hips, her lower lip jutting in a pout.

"Please don't say that; you're reminding me of Hubert." Edelgard reached up and tousled her hair into a mess, pulling her bangs lower over her eyes. Her eyes narrowed and she adopted a gruff, stern voice. "Your Majesty, there will be time for gossip and idling after we win this war; for now, our talents are needed. Why not gaze at these documents instead of the sky? Why not plan this instead of-" Edelgard guffawed before she could finish, Lysithea joining her. They doubled over, slapping each other's backs as they tried to stop.

"That-hee hee-was totally spot-on," Lysithea stammered, heaving with more laughs.

"I know, right? I mean, he's right, so I can't say much...even if I want to." Edelgard puffed out her chest. "No, Hubert! If I want to gossip, I'll gossip! If I want to paint my nails, I will!"

Lysithea lost it, rolling on the floor giggling.

"Hehe, I can only imagine if Hubert was to see or hear this."

"Oh, he'd just say something about how he would endure it if it was in the Empire's best interests, or something droll like that." Edelgard shook her head and sighed. "But enough about him; I just wanted to see how you were doing. Since the Professor came back, I haven't talked to you at all!" Waning candlelight just barely illuminated a sad smile on Edelgard's face. "You know…" She turned away. "Being Emperor is lonely. Even the other Eagles, friends though we may be, still see me as something...separate, in a way. Other than you, no one really hangs out with me."

Lysithea patted Edelgard's back gently.

"I'm sorry, Edelgard. Of course I'm still your friend; best friend, even. I was just...so excited that Byleth's back." She reached out and cast a small flame, reigniting the candles.

"I know, I know. And this is the happiest I've seen you for so long. I just can't help but feel lonely."

"I'll try to make some time to hang out-"

Edelgard shook her head.

"I'm not trying to guilt you into spending time with me, Lysithea. Nothing makes me happier than to see a friend smiling again. By the way, instead of Edelgard...you can just call me El."

"El?"

"Yes. My closest sister...she used to call me that. No one else knows about that name, since they're all gone, and I haven't heard it since she…" Edelgard paused and wiped her eyes, collecting herself. "It would mean a great deal to me if I could hear someone call me that again. Especially you, Lysithea. I told you before, I saw you like a sister, but now, you're basically my baby sister. I...it's almost like I've been given a second chance. I couldn't protect my sisters before, but this time around, it won't be the same story." Her fist clenched in defiance. Lysithea reached out and held it gently.

"Thanks...El." Lysithea grinned. "So, how the heck did Edelgard get shortened to El?"

Edelgard pushed Lysithea away in mock anger.

"Oh, my sister was just like you. She had a couple screws loose too."

"Hey!"

* * *

**Lemon bars were chosen because they are extremely sweet. Just like I tried to make this chapter; not much else to say, but it's definitely important to dedicate time to their reunion. I don't really remember much of a mechanism for how Byleth returned, and honestly, I wasn't too psyched to think of it, so I kind of glossed over it here. If it is something that you guys really want to see explored, I can try to think of something, but for now, I'm not planning on it. I also debated having them take the winter off from the war (lots of snow, little fighting), but I do want to move the story along, as I have a lot planned and don't want this to extend too much. The last section is kind of another reminder of how close Lysithea and Edelgard have become; I do think Lysithea growing up separate from the rest of the Eagles makes her relationship with Edelgard different, and I think that means a lot to Edelgard, having someone that she doesn't necessarily have to be the Emperor around. Honestly, Edelgard's such a complex character that could have been taken in so many ways, but I've tried my best to develop some of it in the context of Lysithea, and it will be very important later on down the line for what I do have planned. **

**Naruino23: glad you're enjoying it! next chapter comes out now XD **

**Half-beastdragonsoul2013: yeah...I've done it a couple times and probably won't do it again. if someone wants macarons, they're getting one batch of all the same colors :D **

**BrandedKing: I think the war really made them grow up, and as a result, none of them really got to be kids. Which sucks, but that's how life goes sometimes; not all of us are afforded the choice to grow up when we want to. Hopefully this reunion chapter lives up to your expectations! **

**B0REDER: Everyone's been affected by this virus one way or another, so I'm glad that at least writing this can be something that gives some people something to look forward to! **

**MathAtMidnight: I did want to do more sections, but I ran into the issue where I wasn't sure of the intervals that I wanted, and who I wanted to include, and also I was worried about the chapter dragging on a bit. Though thinking about it now, I probably should have had at least a couple more snapshots...**

**On the bright side, I'm out of quarantine! Taiwan has been one of the best at handling the virus, and it's nice to be home and able to go outside without much fear anymore. Seeing the sun has been doing wonders for my mindset as well! **

**As always, please R&R, enjoy, and stay safe! If you must go outside, wear a mask! **

**-elementaryprincess**


	17. Chapter 17

Soft chirps from crickets echoed through the now-opened door, accompanied by a gentle, cool gust of fresh air. Lysithea closed her eyes and sighed in satisfaction before opening them again. A clear, cloudless night sky was above, dotted with brightly burning stars and highlighted by a phosphorescent crescent moon.

Byleth stood up as she approached, the evening moonlight glimmering off his soft, green hair.

"Everything okay?" He held out his hand, which she held while skipping down the stone steps.

"Mhm. She's just a bit jealous that you're taking up all my time, that's all." Lysithea grinned at Edelgard, who shook her head before waving farewell to them. "Now, what shall we do? We still have some time before turning in for the night." Lysithea clapped her hands. "How about a walk? There's something special about the Monastery at night."

Byleth snickered.

"Do you mean ghosts?"

Lysithea plugged her hands on her hips.

"Please. I'm past that phase; if you think I'm still scared of such silly things, you're _severely _underestimating me." She glared at him for a second before bursting out in laughter, which he soon joined her in. A couple onlookers glanced in their direction, surely questioning if their heads were on straight. Composing themselves, they interlaced hands and began sauntering along at a comfortable pace away from the Cathedral where the meeting had been held. The giant, arched entrance to the Cathedral opened onto a small patio, which narrowed into a stone bridge leading to the rest of Garreg Mach. They followed it across and into the main Monastery area, to a thin, faintly lit corridor between buildings that led onwards. While they walked, Lysithea explained her progress in magic to an impressed Byleth.

"It sounds like all you have left to learn is Ragnarok."

Lysithea nodded.

"I just haven't been able to find a good text that explains how to cast it...I tried one, and I had to get a new tent after that." She grimaced. "So did Edelgard...and Dorothea...and...well, all the girls, actually. I think I still owe Edelgard some gold for that; Dorothea picked just about the fanciest tent available." Lysithea laughed nervously. "But now that you're back, you can teach me, can't you?"

"Of course. Now, where are we?" They had stepped foot into the marketplace, which was now populated with quite a few stalls; news had spread quickly about the Monastery being reoccupied, and in the last couple days, many a traveling merchant had set up shop, hoping to boost lagging sales during wartime. Lysithea tugged Byleth's hand as they explored the dizzying array of wares, ranging from various housewares to books to gardening tools.

"Ooh, what's this?" Lysithea picked up something from one of the stalls. "It looks like...some sort of puppet?" She looked at the merchant quizzically.

"Yes, yes, it's a hand puppet." He grabbed it from her and put his hand under it, adopting a sing-song voice as he talked and moved the puppet with his hand. Lysithea and Byleth watched and giggled at his antics; he soon picked up another hand puppet and reenacted a mini-play. They watched in delight as the left hand puppet feigned weakness, baiting the right hand puppet into an attack that turned on it spectacularly, ending with a victorious left puppet.

When he finished, he held the puppets eagerly towards them.

"Aww...I don't really know what we'll do with hand puppets, though," Lysithea said. "Do you have anything else?" He nodded and pointed towards the rest of his cart. Half of the cart was dedicated to various doodads and items such as the hand puppets; the other half was stocked full of small, potted flowers and floral-themed items. Her attention turned towards the rainbow of flowers: red roses, orange lilies, purple violets and lavenders, yellow sunflowers and daffodils, and blue forget-me-nots waved gently with the evening breeze.

"Byleth, look!" Lysithea pointed at the flowers, and Byleth turned his attention away from the other side of the cart to peruse them with her.

"How about a bouquet for the pretty lady? I'll give you a discount," the merchant said. Byleth nodded, rubbing his chin in thought.

"I'll take a bouquet of those," he said, pointing towards a brilliant batch of orange lilies. "Oh, and I have this, too." He palmed something and handed it to the seller, whose eyes lit up at the transaction. He turned to pack the items, leaving Lysithea looking at Byleth curiously.

"What was the extra thing you bought?"

"Oh, I'll show you later," he said, waving it off. "I hope I picked a flower you like, though. I just picked one that looked pretty."

Lysithea blushed.

"Lilies...are my favorite, actually. How did you know?"

"Heh. Got lucky, I guess. Ah," he said, noticing the merchant had returned with his items: the lilies had been wrapped into a bouquet with a matching orange ribbon, which Byleth handed to Lysithea.

"Thanks," she said happily, clutching the flowers gently to her chest. Byleth thanked the merchant, and they turned to resume their tour of the Monastery.

"So why are lilies your favorite flower?"

Lysithea looked at the lilies, a faraway look in her eyes.

"They always remind me of home," she said. "We used to always mix some lilies in when we washed our clothes, so that when they were done, they would have some of the scent. So it's always been something comforting; smelling lilies makes me feel like I'm going to be changing back into a fresh set of clothes before eating dinner, or going to bed."

"I see. I know how that feels," Byleth said. "The smell of alcohol...will always remind me of my father, as well."

"Alcohol?"

"Yes; my father loved his beverages," Byleth said, smiling sadly. "Often, he would take payment in the form of an unlimited night at the tavern of whatever town we had just served. Don't worry," he said hurriedly, noting Lysithea's look of concern. "He knew his limits; well, to be honest, I don't know if he had any limits. He never seemed drunk, or even tipsy. I think he just honestly really liked the taste of alcohol."

Lysithea squeezed his hand.

"Hey, why don't we go visit him? And we can give him the flowers, too," she said. "Come on, let's go." She pulled on his hand, leading him through the Monastery towards the cemetery. She slowed down as they reached the stairs leading down to the gravesite.

"You okay?" She squeezed his hand tightly, and he nodded, allowing her to lead him. Jeralt had been laid next to his wife, allowing the two to rest together for eternity. Their graves were separate from the main cemetery, located near a ledge with a sprawling view of the surrounding forest. A large, white marble tombstone marked the location, reading simply: "Jeralt, the Blade Breaker". Next to it was another stone, hewed from the same material, and marked with one name, "Sitri". Lysithea placed the flowers gently between the two stones, before sitting on the grass that surrounded the markers. Byleth followed suit, taking a seat next to her. She could see him holding back tears.

"Byleth, it's okay. I'm here with you."

He suddenly dropped his head into her chest, his body shaking. She held him tightly; she knew all too well the feeling of losing family.

"I'm sorry, Lysithea," he said, his voice choked with sobs. "It just feels like yesterday-" She cut him off, hugging him tightly.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. If you really love someone, you never really get over it. You just...learn how to live without them," she said sadly. Byleth nodded before a fresh wave of tears struck again, and she kept her arm around him, rocking him gently. She wasn't sure how much time had passed before he stood up abruptly and they left to return to her room, without a word spoken.

"Fire," she whispered, lighting the torch on the opposite wall and lighting up the quarters. Not much had changed from her days as a student; her desk and bookshelf were all kept in the same location, and even her four-poster bed was unmoved and adorned with the same bedsheets and blankets. It was all quite comforting, if she was honest. She dropped onto the bed with a satisfied sigh, and Byleth sat next to her.

"Lysithea..." He held out a small box, wrapped in brown paper. She recognized it from the merchant they had visited earlier. "I bought this for you earlier, as well. Since we're leaving for battle in a couple days, I figured something more permanent than the flowers would be more fitting. I was going to give it to you later, but I also wanted to thank you for visiting my parents with me."

Lysithea shook her head.

"You don't need to thank me for that, you know." She took the box anyways and opened it gently, unfolding the wrapping and opening the box.

Inside were two hair ties, similar to the ones that she used every day to tie her hair down into the two tails that dropped down over each shoulder. The ties were decorated with a large, stained glass orange lily, glinting gently in the soft red light of the room.

"Byleth...these are beautiful." She took them out and carefully tied her hair into the tails. "How does it look?"

"Amazing," he said, looking straight into her eyes. She blushed and quickly took them off, gingerly putting them back into their box.

"Well, you have to say that. I'll get a better idea when I wear them tomorrow. Now, shall we get ready for bed? I'm going to change, so you better turn around." She glared at him, and he held up his hands in surrender, turning to face the wall. She reached down to remove her shoes, pulling them off and placing them to the side before shrugging off her purple dress, the wide, billowy arms flowing gently to the floor as she stepped out of it. She tossed it aside before reaching to pull off her white leggings. Standing in her smallclothes, she checked on Byleth, who was still staring resolutely at the wall.

"No peeking," she huffed.

"I'm not," he said, and she could hear him rolling his eyes.

She quickly threw her nightgown over her smallclothes.

"Okay, I'm all done." Byleth turned around and now it was Lysithea's turn to face the wall while he changed. She tapped her foot impatiently as she heard his clothes falling to the floor.

_Hm...maybe I can sneak a peek; it's not like guys have anything to hide on the top half, anyways. _

She turned her head ever so slowly, finally stopping when she could see a glimpse of him in the corner of her eye. Luckily for her, he had his back turned to her. She glazed over his back, admiring the contours of his muscles as they contracted and relaxed. Dark scars were drawn all over, from long slash wounds to small puncture wounds, undoubtedly from years spent serving as a mercenary. He bent down to change his pants, and with an _eep_, Lysithea turned back around quickly. Soon, he was finished, and they climbed into bed to retire for the night. Lysithea lay her head on him, her breathing syncing with the rise and fall of his chest. He ran a hand through her hair, stroking it in a slow, soothing cadence. His other hand snaked around her side, falling on her stomach and resting there comfortably.

"Good night, Lysithea."

"Good night, Byleth." She turned her head and kissed his chest, and he replied into her hair, bringing a warm feeling through Lysithea's body. "It's hard to believe we'll be marching to battle in just two days' time, huh?"

"All the more reason to enjoy this now."

She nodded in agreement, closing her eyes with a satisfied smile.

_If there's anything I've learned, it's to cherish these moments, for we never know when they can be taken away._

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay; many things have happened. But most importantly, a couple weeks ago, I lost someone very dear to me. They hd been sick for a while, but I was able to come home in time to see them one last time. Since then, I haven't had much motivation to write; I'm fortunate in that I've gone through my life without losing anyone super close until now, so I've been struggling to cope. That's also why there's no opening recipe in this chapter; I just couldn't do it this time. **

**As a result, this chapter changed directions from what I originally planned, as I decided to be selfish and explore how Byleth was handling Jeralt's death, and that led into Lysithea's views on it as well, as a way of trying to reason through it myself. **

**MathAtMidnight: Edelgard is definitely so complex as a character, and I wish she wasn't shoehorned into the role that the game puts her in. Not just for her own character, but also for the development of other characters; there's just so many avenues to explore, and hopefully I'll be able to do some of them justice.**

**In light of everything happening, with the virus and protests now going on, I just want to stress to everyone to cherish your happy, wonderful moments in life; those memories are what keep us going in hard times like these. **

**As always, please RR and stay safe.**

**-elementaryprincess**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sour Lemon Cupcakes **

**Frosting: vanilla buttercream frosting, 3 tbsp lemon juice, and 2 tsp lemon essence **

**Sour lemon juice: 1 cup powdered sugar, 1-2 tsp lemon juice **

**Cupcakes: 450 g flour, 250g superfine sugar, 1/2 tsp salt, 3 tsp baking powder, 375 mL milk, 125 mL vegetable oil, 125g unsalted butter, 2tbsp greek yogurt (or sour cream), 1 tsp vanilla extract, 2 eggs, 3 tbsp lemon juice, 3 drops yellow food gel, lemon zest (2 lemons)**

**(NOTE: Amounts are dependent on how many cupcakes you are baking) **

**Frosting: Mix ingredients well in bowl. If desired, add yellow food coloring gel (2-3 drops). **

**Juice: Mix ingredients together in bowl. **

**Cupcakes: Preheat oven to 160C, and line a cupcake tin with liners. Mix flour, baking powder, sugar, and salt together in a bowl, then add butter and mix until a fine sandy texture is achieved. Mix milk, eggs, yogurt, oil, and vanilla extract in a separate bowl. Add wet mixture into dry mixture slowly and mix. Add lemon zest and yellow food gel. **

**Fill each cupcake liner about 3/4 of the way up and bake for 20-25 minutes (or until an inserted toothpick comes out clean). Allow to cool. Core the center and add in sour lemon juice/sauce. Top off with frosting and serve. **

* * *

The Great Bridge of Myrddin was, as the name implied, quite great. Lysithea's eyes widened as they approached the gigantic, stone bridge.

"Wow," she breathed. Though she knew of the bridge, she had never actually been there herself.

"Pardon me," a voice interrupted. She turned to see Hubert approaching her and Byleth. "Professor. A moment of your time, if you don't mind."

Byleth nodded and retreated back with Hubert. Lysithea shrugged; being Hubert, he was probably paranoid about something or another regarding their strategy for the day. Her attention turned back towards the bridge.

It was a pleasant, sunny day; warm rays beamed gently downwards as the plains on either side of the bridge basked comfortably in their warmth. The river running below the bridge rolled gently along its banks, reflecting the light with each small ripple and creating a pleasant, soothing glimmering effect.

It was almost enough to forget that one was marching towards a war.

Footsteps behind her drew her attention, and she saw Byleth making his way to rejoin her.

"What was Hubert worried-huh? Byleth, are you alright? You're white as a sheet!"

Byleth shook his head.

"I...I'm fine."

"Byleth...I know you're not. What's wrong?"

"We-Lysithea, we'll talk about it after this battle. We need to focus on making it through this battle, and then...then I need to decide what to do." He clenched his fists tightly and took a deep breath. Lysithea was relieved to see some color returning to his face.

_But...what could Hubert have possibly told him? _

(line break)

Lysithea's small group, which consisted of just her, Byleth, Edelgard, and Hubert, had managed to advance onto the bridge itself, towards the Alliance commander. But it was the two standing next to the commander that concerned Lysithea. They were familiar faces, yet different;Leonie, whose bright orange hair now reached down just below her collarbone, and Ignatz, his baby face now full of both confidence and pain, and both hardened by age and the pain and suffering complicit with constant war. The commander stood between them, rapier and shield at the ready. She was tall and tanned, ponytail neatly swept to the side and over one shoulder.

"Lysithea...it doesn't matter who you are." Leonie shook her head, addressing the entire contingent. "I won't hold back. Captain Jeralt's killer was connected to the Empire! I won't let any of you get away with it!" She drew her sword into a ready stance.

Ignatz was more measured, one hand carefully adjusting his glasses. Their commander stood forward, rapping her rapier against her shield.

"Come, then. I am Judith of Daphnel. If you would take this bridge...you will have to do it over my dead body."

Lysithea readied her tome, blinking back tears.

"Leonie...Ignatz...stand down, please! We don't want to fight…"

"We have nothing more to say to you. You joined the Empire; that speaks louder than any words you can muster today." Ignatz drew his bow taut, arrow pointed at Lysithea, and let fly.

She quickly deflected the arrow away with a spell, eyes wide.

_No matter what, I won't kill them. No matter what side we are on, we're still friends...I just have to disarm them. I hope everyone else is on the same page…_

Both sides advanced. Hubert was able to stay in the backline and deflect any arrows incoming from Ignatz, and soon, the sound of steel clashing against steel rang out. Leonie battled against Edelgard, sword smashing against her axe, while Byleth's blade lashed and whipped to no avail against Judith's large shield. Lysithea focused her spells on incapacitating Ignatz, aiming a bolt of fire at his legs and firing it off. Ignatz leapt to the side to dodge, but caught his foot in a small crevice between concrete slabs; taking advantage, Lysithea fired off a quick spell towards his bow arm, knocking the weapon out of his arms. She hurried over and held a hand over him menacingly, spell forming and at the ready.

"Stand down, Ignatz. I won't kill you." Lysithea kicked his bow over the bridge and watched it drop into the river. Ignatz held up his hands in defeat.

"Fine. But I would sooner die than help the-" A sphere of dark energy pulsed into his chest suddenly. She saw his eyes widen behind his glasses for a second before he slumped over.

"W-what...Ignatz!" She checked for a pulse, but there was none. "No…" She turned her head in the direction that the magic had come from. Hubert smirked slightly.

"Hubert! What are you doing? He was unarmed and defenseless…"

"He was an enemy." Hubert shrugged and turned away, focusing his magic on Judith and Leonie, who were still fighting to a standstill against Byleth and Edelgard. Lysithea shook her head and focused her own efforts on helping Byleth, who had managed to relieve Judith of her shield.

_Arg, they're fighting in such close quarters...I can't risk hitting Byleth._ She kept her spell at the ready, but could only watch. Byleth's sword gave him longer reach, but Judith was refusing to allow him to disengage, keeping them fghting at close quarters where his advantage was negated. Round and round they went, parry after parry.

Beside them, Edelgard had Leonie backed against a wall, trying to parry furiously. With a roar, Edelgard's axe cleaved across Leonie's stomach. She fell to her knees, blood spurting out.

"J-judith...I'm-" She fell to the floor, dead. Lysithea covered her mouth and retched.

_No...not Leonie, too…_

"No! Leonie...Ignatz…" Judith fought with renewed fervor, taking the offensive against Byleth. He matched her blow for blow, locking blades and taking advantage of the opportunity to land a crushing kick to her gut. Wind knocked out of her, Judith staggered backwards, falling to the floor and gasping for breath. Byleth held his sword over her.

"Claude...I'm sorry…" Judith lay on the floor, as if awaiting her fate. Lyisthea's eyes instantly widened, and she knew what was about to happen.

"WAIT-" The same bolt of dark energy sped towards the fallen commander. Byleth turned around and deflty swung at the bolt, knocking it into the concrete and leaving a smoldering crater.

"We do not kill defenseless enemies," he said quietly. "I believe I stressed this to all of you in our combat lessons."

Hubert shook his head in disagreement.

"Whatever. Mercy won't win us this war. Come, Edelgard. With their commander fallen, we can claim victory."

(line break)

The bridge was taken, and the Alliance forces defeated. But Lysithea lay on her cot restless, the horrors of the day compounding into hushed whispers that refused to allow her any sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes, the sight of Ignatz and Leonie, slumped over in death, would burn themselves into her consciousness, and she would begin retching again.

_And Leonie said Jeralt's killer was associated with the Empire...what does that mean? And are those the same people who experimented on me? _

Her tent flap rustled, and in walked the one person she needed to see.

"Byleth…" She threw herself at him, and he held her tightly.

"I know, Lysithea. There was...a lot to process today." His voice shook slightly, which scared her even more. "But the most important thing right now: how are you doing?"

She could feel tears springing to her eyes unbidden.

"Leonie...Ignatz...we could have captured them. We could have spared them…"

"I don't know either. I don't know what got into them...I never taught my students to kill. I taught you to use your skills to fight and defend yourselves, but never to kill an unarmed, defenseless enemy."

"I need to talk to Edelgard. I need to hear her explanation."

"Are you sure? I fear we may not like the answer."

"If we are to keep following her, shouldn't we follow someone who has the same principles as us? If she is becoming someone else...we need to set her straight."

Byleth smiled mirthlessly.

"You're right. Let's see what they have to say for themselves."

* * *

**Hello again! It's been a long time. Applying and interviewing for residency has been super stressful and busy, especially on top of clinical rotations (yes, they've started making us go back into the hospitals), and so I've barely had any time to write. A bit of a shorter chapter here, but I'm trying to ease myself back into this. Hope you all enjoyed it. A sweet dessert with a sour core was chosen for foreshadowing reasons, though I hope I've made it clear what direction this is going. **

**KeeltheSwift: You're right, its central location makes it, quite honestly, one of the most important strongholds to take. I couldn't really decide if I wanted one side to have taken Garreg Mach (as that would be a HUGE advantage; it's a central location and seems to be built like a fort, so easy to defend), so I kind of glossed over it. Out of curiosity, how would you have handled Garreg Mach over the transition? **

**B0REDER: Thank you for your condolences. They say time heals all, but...we never get over it. We simply learn to live a different life without them, I think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! **

**MathAtMidnight: Thank you again. I think these simple scenes have two purposes: one, they give us into a glimpse of how the relationship has developed, which is difficult to meld into wartime scenes, and two, it makes the main characters more relatable to the reader, which I always think is important. **

**GuardianUnlimited: Thank you. I also love your picture of the axolotl! My undergraduate institution used to keep one at the front desk of the study area in the library, and it was the most adorable thing. **

**As always, please R&R, and enjoy! I understand this chapter may be a bit rougher than the previous ones, so please feel free to critique. This chapter also sets us up for some important fireworks in the next chapter, and so I want to make sure that's done appropriately. **

**-elementaryprincess **


End file.
